


Batticuore all'Istituto Pandora

by Fiamma_Drakon, XShade_Shinra



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al professor Gilbert Nightray, nuovo insegnante di Giapponese presso l'Istituto Pandora, viene affidata una classe di alunni<br/>scalmanati, nella quale c'è anche Oz Vessalius. A causa di una serie di eventi poco fortunati, i due si ritroveranno a dover fare i conti con i propri sentimenti e la cattiveria nei cuori della gente. Il tutto mentre Elliot e Leo hanno trovato il loro nido d'amore nel club di lettura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gift <3](http://i.imgur.com/ZBTJhAN.png)

Nel corridoio non c’era anima viva, fatto comprensibile poiché la campanella che annunciava la fine delle lezioni era suonata appena dieci minuti prima.  
Oz Vessalius era contento di ciò: in quella maniera aveva modo di riflettere liberamente, senza preoccuparsi di poter urtare accidentalmente qualche altro studente mentre camminava senza prestare attenzione.  
Il ragazzo dondolava le mani, intrecciate dietro la schiena, mentre camminava altalenando un po’ il passo, il visetto pallido e dalla fisionomia di bambino rivolto verso il soffitto grigio dell’andito. In precario equilibrio sulla spalla sinistra c’era la cinghia della borsa a tracolla dove teneva i libri di testo e, se avesse mantenuto quel passo, probabilmente sarebbe caduta in poco tempo.  
Sotto i ciuffi biondi che gli coprivano a tratti la fronte c’erano i suoi grandi occhi verde smeraldo, corrugati in un’espressione di palese riflessione: pensava al nuovo professore che era stato presentato alla sua classe all’inizio dell’ultima ora e che durante questa aveva iniziato a conoscere un po’ gli alunni, i quali non si erano dimostrati particolarmente benevoli con lui.  
In effetti, Oz per primo aveva avuto l’impressione che quel tale non avesse la benché minima inclinazione all’insegnamento, dato che non era capace di farsi rispettare: Alice, la sua compagna di banco, aveva già avuto modo di farsi riconoscere imbrattando la camicia del nuovo professore (che all’apparenza pareva essere stata pulita e stirata appositamente per l’occasione) con un audace lancio del suo succo di frutta. Il maltrattamento era poi proseguito con una mitragliata di oggetti di cancelleria contro le spalle del giovane (addirittura qualcuno gli aveva lanciato una boccetta di bianchetto aperta che colpì l’insegnante dritto in testa, sporcandogli i capelli neri), per finire con una nevicata di polvere di gesso che lo aveva fatto tossire e sputacchiare fino alle lacrime.  
Per fortuna i suoi compagni non avevano palloncini a portata di mano, altrimenti Oz era certo che non avrebbero esitato a riempirli di qualsiasi cosa liquida che poteva capitare loro sottomano e bombardare di gavettoni improvvisati il docente.  
Alla fine quest’ultimo se n’era andato quasi fuggendo, esclamando solo un frettoloso: - Arrivederci.  
Era stata un’ora decisamente divertente per Oz, anche se era del parere che avrebbero dovuto lasciarlo andar via in maniera un po’ più dignitosa.  
\- Domani dovrebbe essere di nuovo in orario - commentò ad alta voce, fermandosi un momento in mezzo al corridoio. Chissà che cosa gli faranno…  
A lui non piaceva maltrattare gli insegnanti, ma semplicemente assistere. C’era solo un professore col quale si divertiva veramente tanto a piantar grane, e quello era il docente di Chimica, Xerxes Break. Anche se suo zio Oscar aveva più volte cercato di inculcargli l’idea di comportarsi bene con i professori perché, come diceva il detto, loro avevano “il coltello dalla parte del manico”, il giovane Vessalius proprio non riusciva a resistere. Il rapporto di cordiale odio che sussisteva tra lui e il professore di Chimica era quanto di più stimolante riuscisse a trovare a scuola oltre al circolo di lettura, verso il quale stava dirigendosi proprio in quel momento.  
Oz amava moltissimo leggere e i membri del circolo avevano la possibilità di prendere in prestito dalla biblioteca scolastica contemporaneamente più dei due libri canonici che invece erano imposti al resto della scolaresca; inoltre, frequentando il circolo Oz aveva la possibilità di scoprire nuovi libri grazie agli altri studenti che vi si erano iscritti.  
Il biondo impiegò ancora un paio di minuti per arrivare alla sua meta, che si trovava in fondo al corridoio che stava percorrendo, in un’ala della scuola che era tra le meno frequentate. Si fermò un momento davanti alla porta, la mano posata sulla scanalatura, prima di entrare.  
Sperava proprio di essere solo per poter leggere in santa pace (non che i suoi compagni di circolo fossero rumorosi, ma c'era una data persona con la quale il rischio di interrompere la lettura per iniziare un sentito battibecco era molto elevato), ma non poteva saperlo finché non avesse aperto la porta; lì vigeva la regola del silenzio e del parlare sottovoce, inoltre avevano avuto il buon gusto di insonorizzare le pareti per una maggior privacy.   
Incrociando le dita, Oz fece forza con il braccio per far scorrere la porta, invano.   
Provò più volte, ma era chiusa.   
Reduce da trascorsi eventi, non si diede la briga di andare a cercare il presidente per farsi dare le chiavi, quindi, semplicemente, bussò senza porsi la preoccupazione di buttare giù la porta.   
Attese dunque qualche minuto, poi sentì il rumore della serratura che veniva sbloccata dall'interno e lo stesso presidente aprì la porta mentre si aggiustava gli spessi occhiali a fondo di bottiglia sul ponte del naso.   
\- Buongiorno, Oz - lo salutò cordiale, rivolgendogli un sorriso e passandosi una mano tra i lunghi capelli con disinvoltura, come se si stesse pettinando un punto con un nodo.   
\- Ciao, Leo. Quando la smetterete di chiudervi dentro? - domandò Oz, non mascherando il suo disappunto pur rimanendo calmo e educato. - Capisco che vogliate leggere in santa pace, ma non posso sempre aspettare che arriviate a fine paragrafo prima che mi apriate.   
Leo fece per parlare, probabilmente per scusarsi, ma il secondo ragazzo che era nell'aula assieme a lui lo anticipò: - Il regolamento scolastico non lo vieta, quindi siamo liberissimi di farlo.   
Nel sentire la tanto odiosa voce di Elliot, Oz entrò subito e marciò a passo svelto verso di lui; le litigate sarebbero iniziate da presto quel giorno. Lo vide seduto composto su una poltroncina, una delle tante prese in prestito a tempo indeterminato dal club di teatro senza che questi ne fossero mai venuti a conoscenza, con le gambe elegantemente accavallate, la divisa scolastica perfetta e un libro aperto posato sul grembo; l'unica cosa che aveva in disordine era un suo contraddistinguente ciuffo.   
\- Scusa tanto se non sono amico intimo del presidente e non ho libero accesso alle chiavi come invece fai tu, signor Nightray! - sbottò sonoramente. - Il tuo è un ragionamento da incivile egoista!  
Alle parole "amico intimo", Leo tossicchiò appena, tornando a sedersi sulla sua poltroncina dove aveva abbandonato il libro che stava leggendo in quei giorni. Sapeva perfettamente come sarebbe finita, era un film che aveva visto e rivisto più volte, quindi si sedette e ritornò a tuffarsi nel volume, ignorando la discussione che scoppiò di lì a poco (negli anni aveva provato più volte a fermarli, ma sapeva che quei due erano come due zolfanelli: avrebbero preso fuoco subito e si sarebbero consumati in un attimo).   
Elliot guardò Oz con occhi piccoli e iracondi, tendendo il labbro superiore in una smorfia. - Sei tu l'incivile qui dentro! Prima che arrivassi _tu_  si stava benissimo, Vessalius!   
\- Faccio parte del club esattamente come te, quindi esigo di averne il libero accesso!   
\- Non eri certo ad aspettare al freddo e sotto la pioggia!   
\- La cartella però pesa, sai?   
\- Infatti la hai ancora a tracolla, anziché averla posata subito a terra o su una sedia! - strillò Elliot. Prese il libro tra le mani per spostarlo in maniera da potersi alzare, e solo allora notò che era al contrario; con un gesto brusco lo chiuse e lo mise subito di lato, sperando che Oz non lo avesse notato.  
\- Datemi una copia delle chiavi! - pretese Oz, confermando le speranze dell'altro, il quale però quasi ringhiò di rabbia.   
\- Nemmeno per sogno, scordatelo già in partenza. Sarei più propenso a darti le chiavi di casa mia, piuttosto che di questo circolo! - Quanto diceva era vero. Vivendo in una famiglia numerosa era praticamente impossibile avere un po' di privacy a casa, quindi l'unico modo per stare da soli con Leo era quell'aula insonorizzata di cui esclusivamente l'amico possedeva le chiavi (se si escludeva la copia che aveva il preside), e non avrebbe lasciato che Oz Vessalius distruggesse quel piccolo paradiso.   
\- Non le voglio le chiavi di casa tua! - sibilò il ragazzo più giovane. - È da quando sono iscritto che spesso trovo chiuso a chiave solo perché volete leggere in pace senza che entrino quelli degli altri club a fare propaganda o i professori… e non mi va.   
Elliot avrebbe veramente avuto voglia di urlargli in faccia le vere ragioni per le quali si barricavano là, ma, se dopo anni ancora non lo aveva capito da solo, aveva paura di turbare la sua psiche e si era sempre trattenuto; inoltre non voleva che la notizia si spargesse in giro, né era un esibizionista, ma quel ragazzo riusciva a farlo uscire dai gangheri.   
Il loro primo incontro era stato proprio al circolo e nessuno dei due era riuscito a metterci una pietra sopra: non si erano trovati d'accordo sul personaggio preferito di una serie fantasy che entrambi seguivano, inoltre Elliot gli aveva fatto, senza volerlo, degli spoiler assurdi, tanto che in quella sala stava per essere compiuto un omicidio doloso non premeditato.  
Notando il colorito a dir poco paonazzo del suo compagno (segno inequivocabile che stava per dare in escandescenze), Leo decise di intervenire: - Elliot, qui dentro non si urla.  
\- Ma se finora ha urlato pure lui! Perché lo dici solo a me?! - replicò fuori di sé il Nightray, indicando il ragazzino biondo che aveva davanti e sul cui viso era comparsa un'espressione a dir poco angelica.  
\- Chi? Io? - fece Oz con voce morbida e innocente. Quando Leo riusciva a farlo arrabbiare così era molto meglio farsi da parte e assistere allo spettacolo. Tutto diventava improvvisamente molto più interessante rispetto alle consuete discussioni.  
Gli occhi azzurri di Elliot inchiodati su quelli smeraldini di Oz dardeggiavano d'ira a stento repressa.  
\- Tu brutto…! - iniziò il Nightray, ma venne bloccato da un nuovo rimprovero da parte di Leo: - Elliot, stai urlando.  
\- LO SO CHE STO URLANDO!  
\- E allora abbassa la voce.  
Oz osservò con attenzione il volto di Elliot, sul quale balenarono in pochi secondi diverse espressioni; infine, emise un sospiro rassegnato e un verso stizzito, cacciandosi le mani in tasca e voltando altrove il viso, per non guardare né Leo né Oz.  
Vessalius ammirava il modo in cui Leo riusciva a tenergli testa e, nella stragrande maggioranza dei casi, avere la meglio su di lui. Serviva proprio una persona così calma e controllata per bilanciare il temperamento bollente di Elliot.  
\- Mi sono stancato, vado a casa - intervenne all'improvviso Nightray, prendendo il suo libro dalla poltroncina dove l'aveva abbandonato poco prima.  
Se doveva rimanere lì per essere preso come capro espiatorio, tanto valeva tornarsene a casa. Anche se c'era poca privacy, almeno mentre leggeva nessuno lo disturbava senza un buon motivo (più o meno). Inoltre, lì non correva rischio di incontrare Oz Vessalius, il che faceva guadagnare al luogo molti punti.  
Leo lo guardò, emettendo un sospiro: dal tono non sembrava essere disposto a cambiare idea. Così, a malincuore chiuse il libro, rinunciando definitivamente alla lettura: non voleva lasciarlo andare da solo.  
\- Tieni, Oz - disse, avvicinandosi al biondo. Si cavò di tasca la chiave del club e gliela porse gentilmente.  
Vessalius osservò l'oggetto per qualche attimo, incredulo: gliela stava veramente dando, a dispetto della scenata che il suo amico aveva appena fatto.  
\- Ti affido il club per oggi. Sei responsabile per qualsiasi cosa troverò fuori posto domani, chiaro?  
Autoritario ma gentile. Leo riusciva a conciliare tratti caratteriali così distinti in maniera perfetta.  
Oz gli allontanò la mano.  
\- No, non importa. Andrò a casa anche io - declinò mansueto. Non c'era nessun gusto ad averla vinta così, senza litigi e ribellioni.  
Leo ripose le chiavi nella tasca dei pantaloni e osservò Vessalius mentre se ne andava con la sua cartella dei libri.  
A quel punto si volse verso Elliot.  
\- Andiamo? Devo chiudere a chiave… - lo esortò.  
\- Tsk…! Potevi anche prendertela con lui per il casino… - esclamò Nightray, andando a recuperare la sua borsa dei libri.  
Ci ripose dentro il volume che stava leggendo e la issò sulla spalla sinistra.  
\- Tu stavi urlando più di lui, Elliot - gli fece presente Leo.  
Le guance dell'altro si fecero rosse, segno che aveva compreso il suo errore; tuttavia, non disse niente. A Leo bastò quello: era soddisfatto già del fatto che avesse accettato il suo sbaglio.  
Elliot si limitò a passare di fianco a Leo dirigendosi verso la porta.  
\- Muoviti a chiudere - disse.  
Senza replicare, l'altro eseguì: chiuse le finestre e controllò che tutti i libri del club fossero al loro posto sugli scaffali, quindi spense le luci e chiuse a chiave.  
Una volta che ebbe concluso, Elliot allungò la mano verso quella del suo amico, stringendola e tirando.  
\- Sì, andiamo - disse il moro, paziente, girandosi e imboccando il corridoio, stringendo le dita attorno alla mano di Nightray, che camminava di fianco a lui ostentando disinvoltura.

\- Gil! Ti sei addormentato nella vasca…?  
La cantilenante voce del suo fratellino raggiunse Gilbert Nightray, ben sveglio e ancora immerso nella vasca. Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo mentre cercava disperatamente di togliersi dai capelli il bianchetto rimastogli come ricordo della sua prima lezione.  
Gli facevano male le dita per il continuo sfregare.  
\- Gil? Ne hai ancora per molto?  
Udì bussare sulla porta e subito si abbassò, nascondendosi nell'acqua ricoperta di schiuma.  
\- Non entrare, Vince! - esclamò a gran voce, imbarazzato come non mai.  
Quand'era rincasato subito dopo la fine del suo orario l'aveva fatto come un ladro, per paura di essere visto con la camicia sporca e i capelli inzaccherati di bianchetto. Non voleva essere preso in giro dai suoi fratelli (anche se al suo rientro aveva scoperto con un certo sollievo che Elliot ancora non era ritornato da scuola). Quello era il suo primo incarico come docente vero e proprio: nell'anno precedente aveva lavorato come supplente in un'altra scuola e non aveva avuto una classe particolarmente problematica. Quella che gli era stata assegnata, invece, gli pareva una sorta di rappresentazione terrena dell'inferno che l'attendeva in virtù della sua professione.  
\- Gil, non è certo la prima volta che ti vedo nudo! - gli ricordò il fratello minore, sospirando. Non attese risposta ed entrò.   
Gilbert sussultò quando sentì la porta aprirsi e si inabissò nella vasca (preferiva morire affogato  che mostrarsi in quello stato). Vincent aveva visto la scena e non si preoccupò di tirare subito fuori il fratello da là, piuttosto si guardò intorno e bastò uno sguardo ai vestiti appallottolati in un angolo per capire che aveva passato una pessima giornata; preoccupato per la sua salute, si rimboccò la manica del golfino e immerse l'avambraccio nella vasca. Non era sua intenzione riportare Gil rudemente in superficie, semplicemente gli accarezzò la testa come fosse un cane che abbia bisogno di essere tranquillizzato.  
Lentamente la sua mossa sortì l'effetto sperato e il viso del moretto fece capolino dalla superficie schiumosa; la sua espressione era tra l'insofferenza e la rabbia, ma gli occhi tradivano il fatto che, come Vincent aveva supposto, anelasse quel gesto gentile.   
Il biondo si accorse ben presto del bianchetto che gli aveva imbrattato i capelli e gli carezzò il volto.   
Non c'era mai stato bisogno di parole tra di loro, se non nelle rare situazioni nelle quali si ritrovavano a discutere.   
Rimanendo in silenzio, Vincent si spogliò dei propri vestiti ed entrò nella vasca assieme a lui, posizionandosi dietro la sua schiena, facendola poggiare contro il proprio petto. Gilbert non protestò, mormorando un sentito grazie quando il fratello iniziò a frizionargli i capelli con una massiccia dose di shampoo.   
\- Se non dovesse funzionare, proveremo con l'acetone - gli disse neutro, mettendosi d'impegno per grattare via quello smalto bianco.   
Il maggiore annuì convinto, sapeva di essere in buone mani e Vincent non gli avrebbe fatto pesare nulla, né lo avrebbe trattato con pietà.   
\- Gil? - lo chiamò dopo un po'.  
\- Sì? - chiese lui, girandosi appena per poterlo guardare.   
\- Se mi dici chi è stato a farti questo prometto che non ti creerà più nessun problema. - Il ghigno sulla sua faccia era abbastanza eloquente da non dover specificare null'altro.   
Gilbert però scosse il capo: - Voglio cavarmela da solo.   
Il fratello non aggiunse altro, l'importante era fargli sapere che lui c'era e avrebbe sempre potuto contare sul suo aiuto.   
\- Grazie comunque, Vince - aggiunse con un sorriso stanco.   
Il giovane fece scorrere le mani alle sue spalle e poi al torace, dunque avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio, dove ridacchiò appena, mentre le mani scorrevano sempre più giù, ormai al ventre, facendo arrossire il neo-professore; era sì abituato all'atteggiamento di Vincent, ma lo imbarazzava sempre.  
\- Vi—Vince… - cercò di richiamarlo, ma la sua flebile voce balbettante non avrebbe avuto la forza di rifiutare il fratello che come unico scopo aveva quello di farlo stare meglio. Per fortuna ci pensò Elliot a stroncare sul nascere qualsiasi cosa che andasse oltre l'amore fraterno, aprendo la porta senza neanche bussare.   
\- Buon pomeriggio, Gilbert! - lo salutò a gran voce, facendolo trasalire, guardando verso di lui con la coda dell'occhio e accorgendosi solo allora che c'era anche l'altro fratello insieme a lui. - Ah, ciao, Vincent; ci sei anche tu - aggiunse del tutto tranquillo; trovarli insieme era abbastanza normale, anche in un posto insolito come la vasca da bagno. Si lavò velocemente le mani sotto gli sguardi allibiti dei fratelli e il motivo di cotanta urgenza fu loro noto quando lo videro precipitarsi verso il wc lì accanto e tirare giù la zip dei pantaloni.   
Lì la privacy non esisteva.   
\- Elliot! - esclamarono i due, ma prima che potessero aggiungere altro, il ragazzo abbaiò furente:   
\- Era urgente, va bene?! Sono appena rientrato da scuola e c'è Leo che mi sta aspettando in camera!   
Naturalmente nessuno sapeva dell'intimo rapporto tra Leo ed Elliot (se non come amici) né lo sospettava.   
\- Potevi aspettare, non mi pare educato comu— - iniziò a dire Gilbert, guardando altrove, ma Elliot sbottò di nuovo, facendo zittire il docente:   
\- Nostra madre mi ha riferito che eri chiuso qui da almeno un'ora! Sei tu il maleducato che tieni il bagno occupato per così tanto tempo!   
La maledizione più grande della famiglia Nightray stava nel fatto che avessero un solo bagno e fossero in nove. Una combo micidiale, soprattutto dalle sei alle sette e mezza del mattino. Purtroppo stare in due o più al gabinetto non era inusuale se non si voleva correre il rischio di perdere il mezzo o fare tardi, e Bernice, la madre, aveva ben pensato di far sparire magicamente la chiave e darne la copia a Vanessa, l'unica figlia femmina, per evitare il monopolio dei servizi.   
Finito di orinare, Elliot andò via senza nemmeno salutare, facendo il percorso al rovescio, e lasciò Vincent e Gilbert nuovamente soli.   
\- Forse è meglio l'acetone… - borbottò il moretto, sospirando.   
Non ottenne risposta però, perché Vincent si era addormentato con il mento posato sulla sua clavicola. Sospirò leggermente e decise di approfittarne per uscire dalla vasca senza che il fratello lo fissasse, poi lo avrebbe svegliato e sarebbero andati in sala a terminare la pulizia (la leggera narcolessia di Vincent a volte era veramente utile per un tipino pudico come Gilbert). 

Intanto, anche Oz era tornato alla propria dimora e, poiché era ancora presto, stava aiutando Ada a con i compiti per casa (o, meglio, li stava svolgendo lui stesso), mentre facevano merenda. La ragazza aveva capito che se voleva l'aiuto di Oz il modo migliore era fargli trovare un sostanzioso e irresistibile spuntino, in modo da prenderlo per la gola.   
\- Oggi doveva arrivare il nuovo professore, vero fratellone? - gli chiese sorridente, dopo che il ragazzo ebbe terminato i compiti. Nella scuola di Oz, quella cattedra di giapponese era come quella di "difesa contro le arti oscure" del celebre "Harry Potter". Non era certo la prima volta che un professore spariva a metà anno o quello dopo non tornava… Una volta fu per una maternità, un'altra volta per un incidente, poi il trasferimento del marito della docente e ancora una partenza all'estero in seguito a un losco traffico di voti in cambio di prestazioni sessuali. Pensando che probabilmente il nuovo professore, del quale non ricordava il nome, non sarebbe durato che pochi giorni in quell'inferno, il giovane ridacchiò: - Sì, ma non credo che avrà vita lunga con Alice e gli altri come alunni.   
Ada rise di rimando. - Raccontami! - pretese, già immaginando il livello di performance che doveva aver avuto l'amica del fratello.   
\- Dopo che avrò terminato anche i miei compiti - sorrise lui, poggiando quaderni e tomi sulla parte libera di tavolo.   
La bimba gonfiò le guance e gli rubò il libro di chimica da sotto il naso, ben decisa a sapere in anteprima cos'era successo, e così facendo si sfilò un foglio di quadernino a quadretti; incuriosito, Oz lo prese e lo girò.  
“ _Fai la relazione anche per me._  
Alice”  
Davanti a quella minaccia camuffata da semplice ordine Ada avrebbe dovuto attendere, vista la firma in calce.  
"La relazione…?" si domandò perplesso, continuando ad osservare il bigliettino, come se sperasse che quel piccolo pezzo di carta colmasse le lacune della sua memoria.  
All'improvviso ricordò: Break aveva richiesto una relazione sull'ultima esperienza condotta in laboratorio, minacciando con aria assai divertita di considerarla alla stregua di un compito in classe. L'aveva fatto per essere certo che tutti o quasi l'avrebbero fatta, o perlomeno ci avrebbero provato.  
\- Cavoli, me ne ero dimenticato! - esclamò il Vessalius, mettendosi letteralmente le mani nei capelli in atto di estrema disperazione: non aveva neppure cominciato la sua e doveva anche pensare a quella di Alice…!  
D'altro canto, non poteva esimersi, altrimenti Alice gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare cara. Era una brava ragazza, ma aveva la pecca di essere un tantino violenta e un po' troppo spesso. Comunque Oz la trovava simpatica, perciò l'aiutava volentieri.  
Ada osservò la nuova posizione di suo fratello, trovandola assai buffa, però non insistette oltre nel voler sapere i dettagli delle torture inflitte al nuovo insegnante. Da brava sorellina lo abbracciò e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, prima di salutarlo e lasciarlo ai suoi compiti: se non stava da solo non riusciva a concentrarsi. Era più forte di lui, si distraeva con un nonnulla. Per questo motivo suo zio Oscar aveva chiesto ad Ada di lasciarlo da solo quando aveva da studiare o comunque fare qualcosa che richiedesse una qualche dose minima di concentrazione.  
Oz rispose al saluto con voce tombale, mentre si allungava sul tavolo in cerca del proprio quaderno di appunti.  
Spostò fugacemente gli occhi sull'orologio dalle lancette fluorescenti appeso al muro e che segnava le sei e mezza.  
\- Sarà una serata lunga… - sospirò con la rassegnazione di un malato terminale appena venuto a conoscenza dei pochi giorni che gli rimanevano.


	2. Capitolo 2

\- Oz, non stai dimenticando qualcosa?  
Il mattino dopo, Oscar osservava il nipote seduto a tavola con un misto di rimprovero e tenerezza negli occhi.  
Il ragazzo non aveva una bella cera: un paio di occhiaie piccole ma facilmente individuabili gli rovinavano il visetto di bambino. Si era pettinato in maniera parecchio veloce o aveva omesso di farlo, a giudicare dal caos che regnava sulla sua testa, e aveva indossato l'uniforme scolastica senza sistemarla un minimo, come sottolineava la cravatta allentata che gli pendeva dal collo.  
Oz sbadigliò vistosamente, addirittura lacrimando.  
\- Cosa? La relazione l'ho presa… - commentò, mentre girava stancamente il cucchiaino nella sua tazza di tè.  
Aveva dormito poche ore per riuscire a fare sia la propria relazione sia quella di Alice, per cui il suo cervello non riusciva a carburare bene. Forse invece del suo abituale tè coi biscotti quella mattina avrebbe dovuto bere una bella tazza di caffè bollente.  
\- Hai chimica oggi, no? Ti servirà questo.  
Così dicendo suo zio gli lanciò un capo d'abbigliamento bianco e lungo che Oz, nonostante le poche ore di sonno che aveva sulle spalle, riuscì ad afferrare prima che finisse nella sua colazione.  
A un'analisi più attenta, il ragazzo capì che si trattava del suo camice di laboratorio.  
\- Te l'ho lavato, ma c'è rimasta una macchia su una manica di chissà quale sostanza che non mi è riuscito togliere - comunicò Oscar.  
\- Nitrato di argento - borbottò Oz a mezza voce, inzuppando un frollino alla panna nel tè.  
L'aveva utilizzato nell'ultima esperienza (quella su cui aveva dovuto fare la relazione) e ricordava perfettamente di come Alice gliene avesse versato addosso un po' mentre lo metteva nelle provette. Per fortuna che aveva colpito il camice e non la sua pelle, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto raschiarlo via con nemmeno lui sapeva cosa.  
Ada, seduta di fianco a lui, lo osservava di sottecchi.  
\- Non ti senti bene, fratellone? - domandò innocente, studiando il suo viso.  
\- No, sto bene. Sono solo un po' stanco - rispose, rivolgendole un sorriso. Non aveva motivo di dirle che aveva effettivamente dormito poco più di quattro ore e che era sul punto di cadere addormentato sul tavolo. Non era nelle sue intenzioni angosciare inutilmente la sua sorellina.  
Bevve il suo tè e si affrettò ad alzarsi da tavola per andare a prendere la cartella con i libri, portandosi dietro anche il suo camice pulito.  
Ada lo osservò allontanarsi in silenzio, mentre Oscar emetteva un sospiro rassegnato scuotendo la testa: - Quel ragazzo non cambierà mai…  
Era stato lui per puro caso a trovare il ragazzo nel cuore della notte addormentato sulla scrivania: mentre andava in bagno era stato attirato dalla luce che proveniva dalla porta accostata della sua camera. Era così che l'aveva trovato, seduto alla scrivania con il capo appoggiato sul libro aperto di chimica.  
Gli aveva fatto tenerezza, per cui senza svegliarlo l'aveva sollevato (era così piccolo per la sua età e magrolino da essere facile da trasportare) e l'aveva messo a letto.  
Oz prima di uscire si assicurò di aver messo dentro entrambe le relazioni di chimica, quindi si mise la borsa in spalla e si sedette sullo scalino davanti l'uscio a legare le stringhe delle scarpe.  
Dopo che ebbe salutato lo zio, sua sorella Ada gli comparve vicino e gli posò un bacetto sulla guancia.  
\- A più tardi - la salutò lui, baciandola sulla fronte prima di alzarsi.  
Uscì da casa e s'incamminò lungo il marciapiede del vialetto, diretto a scuola. Non era molto distante e fare due passi lo aiutava a svegliarsi.  
Erano passati appena pochi minuti che si sentì posare con forza una mano su una spalla.  
\- Ehi, Oz!  
Il saluto energico e pieno di vita strappò un sorriso al biondo.  
\- Ciao Alice… oggi sei allegra? - la salutò di rimando Vessalius, voltandosi verso destra, dov'era appena comparsa la figura della ragazza.  
\- Sì, oggi sono allegra per ben due motivi: il primo è per la relazione di chimica che mi hai preparato. - Un sorriso fin troppo tirato, seguito da una mano con il palmo aperto e verso l'alto. Oz non ebbe dubbi: prese dalla cartella il compito per l'amica e glielo porse. - Il secondo motivo è perché anche oggi avremo lezione con il professor… professor… vabbe’, quello là nuovo di giapponese.  
Oz ridacchiò. La memoria di Alice faceva acqua da tutte le parti, un giorno quasi temeva che si sarebbe scordata di vestirsi prima di uscire.  
A pensarci bene, nemmeno lui ricordava il cognome del docente. Forse non si era presentato, oppure non ci aveva prestato attenzione.  
I due ripresero a camminare e in breve tempo raggiunsero la scuola, andando direttamente in aula.  
Le prime due ore di lezione trascorsero abbastanza velocemente con il professor Barma, docente di storia, poi arrivò il momento più atteso da Alice. Tra lei e Charlotte bastò uno sguardo d'intesa perché preparassero il benvenuto per il docente: Lotti prese la colla attaccatutto e insieme alla moretta lo misero sul sedile della sedia della cattedra e stessa cosa su un lato del cancellino. La classe fece vari gesti di tifo e incoraggiamento, ai quali le due ragazze risposero con profondi inchini.  
Oz scosse il capo, un po' dispiaciuto, invero, per la sorte che sarebbe toccata al docente.  
\- Ma non è che ci sospenderanno? - domandò piano Echo, portandosi la mano chiusa a pugno alla bocca.  
\- Quello smidollato? - rise sguaiatamente Alice. - Sì vergognerà talmente tanto di essersi fatto mettere i piedi in testa da dagli adolescenti che non oserà dire nulla per paura delle ripercussioni e di essere deriso, ahah! - La sua risata contagiò la maggior parte dei presenti, ma a Oz iniziarono a venire i sensi di colpa. Era veramente giusto che il professore rimanesse incollato alla sedia o, peggio, dovesse andare in giro con le mutande al vento? Non osò intromettersi e decise di stare al proprio posto.  
Gli alunni non dovettero attendere che una manciata di secondi, e finalmente il loro nuovo professore entrò in aula salutando a mezza voce.  
\- In piedi! - esclamò il rappresentante di classe. - Saluto. - E tutti fecero quanto richiesto, mentre un ghigno divertito si dipingeva sui loro volti come una grottesca mezzaluna che si ampliava sempre di più ad ogni passo del professore verso la cattedra.  
Gilbert posò i libri sulla scrivania e si guardò intorno. Aveva un'espressione molto più determinata del giorno prima, e tutti lo notarono.  
\- Credo che voi non abbiate ancora appreso la figura del docente di Giapponese e non vi rendiate conto di quanto sia difficile insegnare una materia del genere - disse serio, con gli occhi che gli brillavano di decisione. - Per cui oggi faremo ripasso generale di kanji, esattamente di kyūjitai. Con voto.  
Il colore generale degli alunni virò da rosa carne a bianco lenzuolo.  
\- Cosa intende, professore? - domandò un coraggioso.  
Gilbert fece un profondo respiro. Suo fratello Vincent gli era stato molto vicino la sera prima, e gli aveva detto che se voleva sopravvivere là dentro doveva diventare lui il predatore. - Vi chiamerò alla lavagna uno alla volta e vi chiederò di disegnare dei kyūjitai, si parte da "A" e ogni sbaglio è un meno.  
Oz guardò verso Alice, preoccupato perché sarebbero stati loro a dover usare il cancellino, ma invece di preoccupazione lesse negli occhi della ragazza un'espressione rabbiosa ma soddisfatta, al che Oz capì: loro sapevano che la colla era solo da una parte del cancellino, sarebbe bastato fare attenzione, inoltre la sedia sarebbe stata la giusta punizione per un vera e propria interrogazione a sorpresa del genere.  
\- Iniziamo - esordì l'insegnante, e l'incubo ebbe inizio. 

Le E e le D fioccarono come funghi, quel giorno.  
Gilbert aveva iniziato dal primo alunno della lista e aveva nominato un sacco di kyūjitai che non avevano ancora studiato. A nulla erano valse le loro proteste, Gilbert rispondeva sempre con un pacato: "Sono kanji desueti ma conosciuti"; peccato che giapponese fosse la materia che avevano fatto peggio in tutti gli anni di scuola. Inoltre non osarono fargli degli scherzi per non far prendere una F al compagno sotto torchio.  
Ormai l'elenco degli alunni era quasi finito, mancava solo… - Vessalius - chiamò il professor Nightray, ancora in piedi vicino alla lavagna.  
Oz si alzò in piedi come se fosse pronto per il plotone di esecuzione, era già pronto a ricevere il suo voto insufficiente. Marciò alla cattedra con passo rigido, sudorazione pronunciata e leggero tremore alle mani. La maggior parte dei kanji nominati prima non li sapeva, però magari li sarebbe andata bene… "Sì, come no…", pensò affranto.  
Il docente incrociò le braccia al petto e iniziò l'interrogazione. 

\- B meno - sentenziò impressionato Gilbert, camminando su giù per l'aula, una volta che la lavagna fu riempita dai kyūjitai che Oz ricordava. - Ma visto che sei stato particolarmente bravo e hai disegnato i kanji bene, rispettandone la grafia, direi che una B piena è ampiamente meritata - annuì, trascrivendo il voto sul registro.  
Vessalius non credeva alle proprie orecchie, ma soprattutto non credeva di essere stato così fortunato. Gli erano capitati (quasi) tutti kanji che aveva già trovato scritti in vecchi libri presi al circolo. Non gli sembrava vero.  
Sorrise al docente, ringraziandolo mentalmente, e cancellò la lavagna. Era veramente euforico.  
\- Per oggi credo di aver dato una bella strapazzata a tutti. Ci sarà modo di recuperare il voto, ma non avviserò quando ci sarà una breve verifica. Ogni domanda significherà un voto sul registro - disse serio. I consigli di Vincent su come rendersi insopportabile agli studenti sembravano andare benone. A lui dispiaceva essere così tiranno, ma ne andava della sua salute mentale.  
Dalla classe si sollevò un brusio, ma nessuno osò sindacare. Se voleva la guerra, l'avrebbe avuta.  
Oz era l'unico che in quel momento non odiava Gilbert, anzi era contento di averlo come professore. Era talmente su di giri per aver preso "B" che si era dimenticato dell'attaccatutto sul cancellino, ricordandosene solo quando ormai lo stava rimettendo a posto ma gli era rimasto in mano. Sperando che il professore non lo vedesse, tornò di soppiatto al proprio banco, sussurrando ad Alice un: - Accompagnami in bagno appena suona la campanella!  
Alice lo guardò strano: - Ma io sono una femmina…  
\- Non m'importa! È un'emergenza! - gridò sottovoce, mostrandole il cancellino incollato al palmo.  
La ragazza sbarrò gli occhi, spalmandosi una mano in faccia. Aveva sempre pensato che Oz fosse stupido, ma quella volta aveva stabilito un record.  
Fortunatamente proprio in quel momento suonò la campanella e Gilbert andò subito nell'altra aula, ma i due amici non fecero nemmeno in tempo ad alzarsi che arrivò il professor Xerxes, vestito come al solito con il suo camice bianco di laboratorio macchiato dalle più indecifrabili sostanze chimiche.  
I ragazzi fecero per fare il saluto solito, ma il docente gli fece cenno di stare pure comodi. Non era così tanto formale.  
\- Professore! - lo chiamò subito Oz. - Ho… uhm… dovrei assentarmi un attimo per andare ai servizi… - disse, e qualcuno che aveva notato la scena del cancellino ridacchiò.  
\- Non sarà una scusa perché non hai fatto la relazione, Oz caro? - domandò mieloso lui, sorridendo e sedendosi sulla sedia della cattedra.  
\- No, no… gliela consegno subito! - esclamò il ragazzo, tirando fuori il foglio protocollo dalla cartella. Aveva paura di avvicinarsi al docente perché non voleva che gli vedesse il cancellino in mano e Alice, come se gli leggesse nel pensiero, si alzò dal proprio posto e gli prese la relazione di mano, posandole entrambe sulla cattedra.  
\- Devo andare in infermeria, sto male - disse in maniera un po' maleducata.  
Il professore non si smosse: - Vai pure, Alice. Prendilo come un premio per aver svolto finalmente una relazione - sorrise.  
La ragazza uscì subito, e Oz la seguì poco dopo aver ricordato a Break che anche lui aveva chiesto di uscire (per primo, tra l'altro).  
Oz raggiunse subito Alice, che lo attendeva nel corridoio, vicino ai bagni, e la vide che si sganasciava dalle risate, seduta a terra contro il muro, tenendosi la pancia.  
\- Che è successo? - domandò il ragazzo, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
Alice ci mise un po' a rispondergli, e quando lo fece al ragazzo gelò il sangue nelle vene: - Mi sono ricordata ora che il professore di giapponese non si era seduto… quindi mi sa che Break avrà una bella sorpresa quando si alzerà da lì per portarci in laboratorio! Ahah!  
Ora avrebbero dovuto temere seriamente di non passare quell'anno scolastico, e dall'urlo che sentirono provenire dalla loro aula ringraziarono tutte le divinità a loro conosciute per non essere vicino a Xerxes in quel momento.  
Oz si affrettò ad allontanarsi dall’aula, temendo che il professore di chimica riuscisse ad affacciarsi alla porta e, trovandolo sempre lì anziché al bagno, lo accusasse del misfatto. E poi voleva evitare di dover utilizzare le corrosive sostanze presenti nel laboratorio o attrezzi peggiori per rimuovere il cancellino dal palmo della propria mano.  
Alice era K.O. dal ridere, quindi corse da solo verso il più vicino bagno dei maschi, nel quale si rinchiuse pregando che non entrasse nessuno finché non avesse terminato quella delicata operazione.  
Si piazzò davanti ai lavandini, osservando il cancellino appiccicato sul palmo della sua mano destra con un misto di rabbia e vergogna. Cercò di strapparlo via subito, scoprendo con sollievo che la colla si era seccata già quasi del tutto prima che lui fosse così intelligente da metterci la mano sopra e che pertanto aveva attecchito in maniera molto più leggera rispetto a quanto temeva, quindi sarebbe stato più facile rimuovere l’oggetto.  
Si sciacquò la mano, avendo cura di bagnare soprattutto la zona intorno al cancellino; dopodiché ritentò. Inutile dire che si stava facendo male alla pelle e che l’impresa richiese anche l’intervento delle unghie nel cercare di portare via parte della colla già indurita in modo da ridurre la superficie di contatto tra la sua mano e il dorso del cancellino.  
Trascorsero diversi minuti, durante i quali Oz si fece più volte prendere dal panico di non riuscire a liberarsi di quell’aggeggio e dover magari interpellare un medico per farselo asportare chirurgicamente, ma alla fine riuscì nel suo intento e il cancellino cadde con una eco sorda all’interno del lavandino.  
Il biondo tirò un sospiro di sollievo, toccandosi la mano finalmente libera. Si accarezzò la pelle arrossata attorno al palmo e si sciacquò ulteriormente entrambe le mani utilizzando abbondantemente il sapone liquido per togliere anche i residui di colla secca rimasti sotto le unghie.  
Ormai era diverso tempo che mancava dall’aula e non osava immaginare di che genere di umore avrebbe trovato il professore, per cui era meglio affrettarsi a tornare indietro.  
Uscì di gran fretta dal bagno infilandosi il cancellino in una tasca dell’uniforme. Nella fretta, però, non si accorse che c’era qualcuno che stava passando in corridoio. In conseguenza della sua disattenzione, finì con l’andare a sbattere con forza contro il malcapitato, incespicando nei suoi piedi. Rovinarono entrambi a terra in una nuvola di fogli sparsi in aria che ricaddero sul pavimento come piume, disperdendosi attorno alla scena.  
\- Ahio, che male… - bofonchiò Oz, massaggiandosi la zona del coccige e mettendosi seduto.  
\- Oh, no i compiti!  
La voce del suo compagno di sventura gli suonò talmente familiare da fargli gelare il sangue nelle vene. Voltatosi verso di lui, non riuscì a trattenersi dall’esclamare senza fiato: - Professore?!  
Il docente di giapponese giaceva prono a terra, i gomiti piantati sul pavimento e il viso che si guardava attorno osservando il campo di battaglia dei suoi poveri documenti. Non stava prestando la minima attenzione a colui che aveva attentato alla sua vita, anche se il richiamo lo fece voltare.  
\- Vessalius?  
Si era ricordato il suo cognome in virtù della valutazione insolitamente alta che si era guadagnato rispetto alla media della sua classe; inoltre, non era facile dimenticarsi di occhi così luminosi e di un color verde così particolare come i suoi.  
Oz lo guardò: lo sguardo smarrito che leggeva nei suoi occhi glielo fece apparire sotto una luce diversa rispetto a quella con cui l’aveva visto in classe quella mattina. Sembrava essere regredito improvvisamente alla persona impacciata e timida che era il giorno precedente.  
Lo studente represse a stento una risata quando, abbassato momentaneamente lo sguardo dai suoi occhi dorati, notò il suo naso rosso e il rivoletto di sangue che gli stava colando dalla narice sinistra. La botta gli aveva fatto sanguinare il naso.  
Cercando di rimanere serio, si mise in ginocchio e si affrettò ad aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
\- Mi spiace professore, le chiedo scusa non l’avevo vista - disse, allungandogli una mano per offrirgli il proprio aiuto. Il moro lo accettò volentieri, stringendo la sua piccola mano e facendo leva per mettersi in piedi.  
\- Professore, le sanguina il naso - l’avvertì Oz un momento più tardi, frugandosi in una tasca per estrarre pacchetto di Kleenex, che porse al docente affinché si pulisse.  
\- Ah… accidenti - borbottò quest’ultimo - Grazie - aggiunse, prendendo un fazzoletto candido dalla mano dello studente. Nel farlo si accorse dell’arrossamento della pelle sul suo palmo teso.  
\- Che cos'hai fatto alla mano? - chiese incuriosito, mentre si puliva il naso sperando di riuscire a tamponare la fuoriuscita di sangue in fretta.  
\- Oh, questa…  
Oz si diede dell'idiota: d'istinto aveva utilizzato la mano destra, senza pensare che era la mano sulla quale si era incollato il cancellino che era invece destinato a lui. Non poteva certo dirgli la verità, per cui si affrettò ad inventare una scusa: - Ah, è… ortica. Sono caduto sull'ortica stamani venendo a scuola.  
Il professore lo guardò con aria perplessa: - Cadi spesso?  
\- Sono distratto - ammise il biondo a disagio - Mi scusi, devo tornare in classe adesso. Arrivederci.  
E, accennando un impacciato inchino, il Vessalius si allontanò in fretta. Nel giro di un attimo si era dileguato.  
Gilbert si guardò intorno, iniziando a riesumare i suoi fogli. Gli ci sarebbe voluto un po' a mettere in ordine tutto quanto, per fortuna che aveva un'ora di buco.  
Riprendendo i fogli, trovò un mazzo di chiavi caduto vicino ad alcuni di essi. Lo raccolse e vide, appeso a esso, un portachiavi fatto di un gattino realizzato a mano con della creta (o probabilmente qualcosa che gli somigliava, ultimamente andava di moda quel genere di paste modellabili) al quale era appeso un bigliettino scritto a mano con una grafia indubbiamente femminile con abbondanza di riccioli che recava la dicitura "Oz Vessalius".  
Il docente finì di raccogliere le sue cose e marciò fino alla classe del ragazzo per restituirgli le chiavi e rimproverargli di prestare più attenzione a cose così importanti, ma trovò l'aula vuota. Non fidandosi a lasciare lì il mazzo di chiavi, decise di tenerlo con sé e restituirlo al giovanotto quando l'avesse rivisto, poiché non aveva altre ore libere fino alla fine delle lezioni.  
Prima di andarsene, non poté far a meno di notare un camice abbandonato sulla sedia dietro la cattedra, ma decise di non indagare e, voltando le spalle alla stanza vuota, si diresse verso la sala docenti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kyūjitai** (旧字体), letteralmente "forma antica dei caratteri", sono gli antichi kanji tradizionali della lingua giapponese, oltre 45000, derivati dagli ideogrammi cinesi. La relativa versione semplificata è costituita dagli shinjitai, "forma nuova dei caratteri", oggi comunemente utilizzati per scrivere in giapponese. I caratteri semplificati comparvero già secoli fa e si diffusero nella lingua scritta comune sia in Cina che in Giappone, anche se considerati poco eleganti, finché dopo la seconda guerra mondiale vennero ufficializzati in entrambi i paesi. In Giappone, fino all'approvazione, il 16 novembre 1946, della lista dei 1850 tōyō kanji semplificati per la stampa (poi sostituita dalla lista dei 1945 jōyō kanji nel 1981), i kyūjitai erano noti come seiji (正字 "caratteri corretti") o seijitai (正字體). Anche dopo l'abbandono ufficiale della forma tradizionale, i kyūjitai furono ancora usati spesso nella stampa durante tutti gli anni cinquanta a causa del ritardo nel rinnovamento dei set tipografici. I kyūjitai vengono talvolta utilizzati ancora oggi da alcuni autori, dal momento che il loro uso non è vietato, ma solo deprecato. Ad esempio, i caratteri kyūjitai sono ancora frequenti nei nomi propri di persona, ed integrano i 293 jinmeiyō kanji, i caratteri comunemente usati per i nomi propri.  
>  [da wikipedia]
> 
>  
> 
> **Corrispondenza Voti:**  
>  A = 9/10  
> B = 8  
> C = 7/6  
> D = 5  
> E = 4  
> F = 3/2
> 
> Per i voti con il 1/2 si mette A+, A- B+ B-


	3. Capitolo 3

\- Alice, fai attenzione con quello.  
Oz si sentiva morire letteralmente ogni volta che Alice prendeva in mano un contagocce.  
\- Guarda che lo so che è roba pericolosa, sai?! Mica sono scema! - esclamò lei di rimando, abbassando di scatto il contagocce.  
Il biondo si spostò notando il gesto, tenendosi bene alla larga per evitare il contatto con quella roba: l'acido solforico concentrato aveva già avuto modo di mietere una vittima quella mattina, il cui camice a contatto con la sostanza era diventato una specie di groviera. E per fortuna aveva provveduto in tempo a ripulire con acqua e carta assorbente, altrimenti avrebbe bucato anche i vestiti sottostanti.  
\- Oh-oh, che cosa abbiamo qui? ♥  
La deliziata voce del docente di chimica risuonò dietro le spalle di entrambi.  
\- Che cosa stai maneggiando, Oz? - domandò Break, riservandogli un'occhiata divertita mentre congiungeva le lunghe dita pallide davanti al viso e un sorriso che giudicare malato era a dir poco eufemistico gli incurvava gli angoli della bocca.  
\- Acido solforico concentrato - rispose il biondo, osservando il professore che prendeva dal bancone la bottiglietta di vetro nella quale era conservata la sostanza, rigirandosela tra le falangi mentre ne osservava in controluce il contenuto. Quello che faceva più paura a Oz era il fatto che il flacone fosse aperto, dato che il contagocce che fungeva anche da tappo era ancora in mano alla sua compagna.  
\- E che cosa si utilizza, in genere, quando si impiegano sostanze concentrate? - domandò l’albino col tono di chi stava soppesando con attenzione l’idea di compiere un omicidio grazie al meraviglioso potere distruttivo di ciò che teneva tra le mani - Signorina Alice? - chiese poi, volgendo lo sguardo verso la castana, alla quale fino ad allora non aveva rivolto la benché minima attenzione.  
La ragazza lo squadrò con aria di sfida per alcuni momenti, ponderando i pro e i contro di una provocazione esplicita; dopodiché rispose: - L’attrezzatura di sicurezza.  
Break parve divertito dalla sua replica, come un bambino al luna park.  
\- Sbagliato ♥ - asserì, sollevando l’indice vezzosamente e muovendolo in segno di totale diniego.  
La tentazione di infilare in gola a quell’essere insopportabile il contagocce fu fortissima in Alice in quel momento, ma la mano di Oz corse a bloccarle il polso prima che facesse qualcosa d’irreparabile.  
\- Liam…! Dove sei finito? - chiamò Xerxes, alzando lo sguardo e sondando il laboratorio, in cerca del suo assistente. La palpebra calata a mezz’asta sull’unico occhio visibile lo faceva sembrare assonnato e animato da una curiosità puramente infantile.  
Il diretto interessato apparve da sotto il bordo di un bancone, dietro il quale si era piegato in cerca di qualcosa.  
\- Sì, professore? - domandò in tono formale, portandosi una mano all’asta laterale degli occhiali per sistemarli sul naso.  
\- Assicurati che i nostri graziosi pargoli non portino in giro questo - esclamò Break, agitando in aria la boccetta dell’acido.  
\- Ah, senz’altro. Lo rimetto subito sotto la cappa - disse Liam, affrettandosi a raggiungere il collega. Dallo sguardo sembrava stupito di vedere quel contenitore lì e non dove l’aveva lasciato lui (ossia sotto la cappa accesa posizionata in un angolo della stanza).  
Break sottrasse il contagocce dalla mano di Alice senza che lei nemmeno avesse il tempo di accorgersi del gesto. Semplicemente, si ritrovò con sola aria tra le dita.  
\- Perfetto ♥ - concluse Xerxes, osservando Liam mentre adempiva ai suoi doveri di professore di laboratorio. - Non voglio più vedere dell’acido solforico concentrato in giro per i banchi, chiaro? - annunciò ad alta voce, attirando l’attenzione di tutta la classe.  
\- Non sia mai che vi rovinaste gli occhietti belli maneggiandolo senza le dovute precauzioni - soggiunse, imprimendo alla voce un tono leggermente più basso. A giudicare da esso sembrava piuttosto che desiderasse tutto ciò col più vivo fervore.  
\- Stella mia, se vuoi aiutare la tua amica nell’esperienza vedi di trovare un camice da mettere… - mormorò a mezza voce l’albino ad Oz, prima di girare i tacchi e andarsene, lasciandolo con la risposta che avrebbe voluto rendergli sulle labbra: - Professore, è lei ad avere il mio camice.  
Il ragazzo era stato derubato dell’indumento quand’era rientrato in aula, dopo essere stato accusato da Xerxes di essere l’autore dello spiacevole scherzo di cui era stato vittima, dato che aveva avuto tanta fretta di uscire dall’aula non appena lui era entrato.  
Il biondo non aveva fatto menzione né del cancellino né di Alice e aveva accettato la punizione senza fiatare. Il problema era che in laboratorio quel giorno maneggiavano roba particolarmente pericolosa e lui doveva stare in guardia ancora più del solito.  
A suo personale parere, Break aveva scelto di svolgere quell’esperimento proprio quel giorno nel momento stesso in cui gli aveva sottratto il camice, come punizione.  
Le due ore di laboratorio di chimica furono una tortura come mai prima di allora. Non appena mise piede fuori della stanza tirò un sospiro di sollievo: non si era rovesciato addosso niente ed era ancora tutto intero. Per di più, erano miracolosamente riusciti a finire l’esperienza entro la fine dell’ora, a differenza di altri suoi compagni (tra cui Charlotte) che avrebbero dovuto ripeterla per intero la volta successiva.  
L'orario scolastico procedette "normale" e presto fu l'ora per Oz di recarsi al circolo di lettura, sorprendendosi che la porta fosse aperta.  
Entrò con fare deciso, vedendo i suoi """amici""" seduti su una poltrona.   
Entrambi su di una singola poltrona.   
Leo sopra Elliot.  
Vessalius ci mise un po' a metabolizzare quella visione (qualche strizzata agli occhi e due violenti stropiccii) e li osservò meglio: il biondo sedeva sulla poltrona come un papà che legga la favola al figlio seduto sulle sue cosce, con la schiena contro il suo petto, la testa posata nell'incavo della spalla e i visi così vicini tra loro che le guance si toccavano mollemente. Per evitare che cadesse, Elliot teneva le braccia agganciate attorno alla vita dell'amico, il quale, invece, aveva le mani adagiate sul proprio grembo, dove vi era anche un libro aperto.  
Alla vista del salvifico tomo, Oz tirò un sospirò di sollievo. Forse Leo stava veramente leggendo una storia all'altro e si erano addormentati. Oz ne era sicurissimo, talmente certo che anche se gli avessero detto tutt'altro ormai si era convinto che doveva essere andata così. Punto.  
Silenziosamente, prese il libro "The Strain" dallo scaffale e si sedette su una poltrona per continuare la lettura da dove l'aveva interrotta, sperando di riuscire ad arrivare a buon punto entro un'oretta, poi sarebbe andato a casa a fare i compiti.  
Per tutto il tempo in cui era immerso nella lettura, non entrò nessuno al circolo - ancora si chiedeva come faceva a stare aperto un club che quell’anno contava praticamente solo tre elementi - e quando si fece l'ora di andare mise il segnalibro alla pagina dov'era arrivato e se ne andò, silenzioso come era arrivato, chiudendo la porta con un suono leggero in modo da non disturbare i due che ancora dormivano sulla poltrona.  
Quello che Oz non sapeva, però, era che in realtà solo Elliot si era lasciato andare al dolce cullare delle braccia di Morfeo e invece Leo non aveva mai chiuso gli occhi, celati dalle spesse lenti. Il moretto voleva solo gustarsi quanto più possibile il tepore del corpo di Elliot, la forza delle sue braccia e il suono del suo respiro; la faccia dapprima scandalizzata e poi neutra di Oz era stata un extra che aveva gradito molto. Sorrise appena, Leo, e sospirò piano, accoccolandosi poi meglio contro il compagno e voltando pagina del libro, continuando a leggere "L'Educazione Siberiana". 

Alla fine dei conti, Oz era convinto che (nonostante la questione del cancellino attaccato alla mano) quella fosse una giornata fortunata: Il professor Break l'aveva sì additato come responsabile dello scherzo, ma la faccenda si era conclusa là.   
Fu quando arrivò davanti a casa che capì che si stava sbagliando.   
\- Ma dov'è?! - fece, disperato, seduto sugli scalini che conducevano al piano dove abitava. Accanto a lui c'erano i libri e la cancelleria scolastica, il camice, i fazzoletti, i documenti e i piccoli generi di prima necessità; in tutto quel mucchio, però, mancava una delle cose più importanti. - Dove?! - fece ancora, scuotendo energicamente la cartella aperta verso il basso.   
La chiave di casa.   
Aveva rivoltato la borsa come un calzino e idem per le tasche, quindi era arrivato al livello di disperazione di chi sa che ormai quella cosa che non si trova è da etichettare come "perso".   
Sconsolato, buttò la cartella vuota oltre le sue spalle e sbuffò fragorosamente, tenendosi le guance contro i pugni.   
Ada e lo zio non c'erano, quindi avrebbe dovuto attendere il loro ritorno per entrare in casa, ma soprattutto doveva rifare il percorso al contrario per vedere se magari le ritrovava lungo strada.   
Sbuffando, si rialzò e rimise tutto a posto, mettendosi dunque in marcia.   
\- Quante maledizioni mi hanno mandato i miei compagni per aver preso quella B in giapponese? - si domandò ad alta voce, alzando uno sguardo al cielo che si stava annuvolando. - Più di quanto immagino, a quanto pare… - bofonchiò depresso. 

Purtroppo il ragazzo non aveva trovato nulla lungo strada ed era arrivato fino a scuola. Decise di lavorare in maniera metodica e fare esattamente le medesime cose di quella giornata, ma a ritroso, in modo da non lasciare scoperta nemmeno una zona. Dapprima però passò in sala professori per chiede a un docente se i ragazzi di turno alle pulizie avessero trovato qualcosa. Speranza vana.   
Tornò dunque all'ingresso e percorse la strada per il club di lettura, il tutto maledicendosi per non aver accettato la chiave da Leo il giorno prima, in quel caso sarebbe potuto entrare senza problemi anche se gli altri due soci se ne fossero già andati.   
Raggiunse la porta (ancora non aveva trovato nulla nei corridoi) e la fece scorrere, trovandola aperta così come la aveva lasciata prima. Sperò di essere un po' più fortunato (il povero illuso), ma quando entrò vide una scena che fece sanguinare i suoi vergini occhi chiari.   
Elliot e Leo erano ancora là, ma solo quest'ultimo era ancora seduto sulla poltroncina; l'altro, invece, era ginocchioni davanti alle sue gambe aperte, con la testa che si muoveva ritmicamente su e giù contro il bassoventre del giovane, con dei rumori bagnati e difficilmente equivocabili. Leo, rosso in volto ansimava pesantemente e stringeva la mancina del compagno del quale ogni tanto soffiava il nome.   
Gli occhi e la bocca di Oz avevano raggiunto dimensioni abnormi, le corde vocali erano andate in sciopero. Ci pensò lo stesso Leo a scuoterlo da quello stato di choc, quando alzò la testa verso di lui e, lento, si posò l'indice sulle labbra gonfie e umide arricciate in un sorriso malizioso, in cenno di silenzio.   
Oz trasalì e annuì meccanicamente, sentendosi i sudori freddi colare lungo la schiena; era così a disagio che sicuramente doveva essere color bordeaux in faccia. Non riuscì nemmeno a distogliere lo sguardo quando Leo abbassò la mano libera alla testa di Elliot e gli accarezzò i capelli. - Baciami - lo sentì sussurrare, e l'altro, obbediente come un cagnolino, smise di occuparsi della sua erezione e salì con il viso fino al suo, baciandolo appassionatamente. Ora Elliot era praticamente spalmato sul corpo del moretto, il quale gli aveva circondato una spalla con un braccio e aveva incrociato le gambe all'altezza del bacino, che si muoveva strusciandosi contro il fidanzato.   
Fu il sentire la voce di Elliot (un lamento strozzato seguito da un "Leo" detto con un tono così dolce che non sembrava assolutamente lui) a far riscuotere del tutto Oz; capendo che stava facendo la figura del guardone, lentamente tornò verso la porta, sentendosi le gambe molli.   
Miracolosamente riuscì a uscire senza aver fatto notare la propria presenza a Nigthray (era certo che non l'avrebbe presa bene e sicuramente lo avrebbe messo a tacere in quanto testimone scomodo).   
\- Qui controllerò domani - decise, sospirando. Si sentì ancora scosso per quel che aveva visto e in parte rabbrividiva se ci pensava.   
Non perché i due fossero entrambi di sesso maschile (anche lui preferiva i ragazzi alle femmine), ma perché non riusciva a capacitarsi di come Leo potesse desiderare un contatto intimo con una persona come Elliot. Certo era indubbiamente un bel ragazzo, curato, pulito, ordinato, educato… ma quanto gli stava sulle scatole! Sicuramente era anche bravo a fare QUELLE cose, ma solo al pensiero di Elliot che chiamava il suo nome con voce melliflua e carica di desiderio lo faceva rabbrividire. Era certo che quella notte avrebbe avuto gli incubi peggiori dove quei due lo invitavano in un rapporto a tre.   
\- Che giornata… - borbottò. Continuò a camminare lento, arrivando fino alla propria aula e lasciandosi scivolare lungo il muro, avendo bisogno di calmarsi un po'; si sentiva impacciato e sapeva che non sarebbe più riuscito a guardarli come prima.   
Dopo qualche minuto passato in silenzio, decise che se voleva tornare a casa doveva trovare le chiavi, dunque si alzò da terra e si mise a cercarle. 

Passò circa un'ora prima che Oz si dichiarasse sconfitto.   
Aveva cercato in aula, negli anditi, in laboratorio e di nuovo negli anditi. Nulla.   
Stremato, stanco e affamato, pregò il Buddha che la chiave fosse nel club di lettura e tornò triste verso casa, senza riuscire a pensare ad altro se non alla chiave persa e alla (da lui simpaticamente nominata) _ellileo_.   
Incredibilmente (e contro tutte le leggi di Murphy) iniziò a piovere esattamente mentre Oz saliva le scale per arrivare a casa. O forse il Buddha aveva avuto pietà di lui e della sua "giornata di beeep!".   
L'unico spiraglio di sole in quelle dodici ore era stato il suo nuovo professore di giapponese con quella B portatrice di guai.   
Sbuffò e suonò il campanello, attendendo che qualcuno gli aprisse. Fu Ada a dargli il bentornato.   
\- Oz! - gli sorrise, tenendogli aperto l'uscio.   
Il ragazzo sorrise e le accarezzò la testa. - Ciao, Ada. C'è lo zio? - domandò, volendolo informare dell'accaduto.   
\- Sì, è in cucina con il tuo professore - rispose lei, sorridendo mentre chiudeva la porta.   
Oz annuì, ancora un po' tra le nuvole, poi di colpo trasalì. - Aspetta… il mio professore?! - fece, stupito.   
\- Sì… è arrivato poco fa - disse la bambina.   
Oz strabuzzò più volte gli occhi. Non aveva alcun dubbio: il professor Break doveva essere venuto a casa per parlare a suo zio circa lo scherzo dell'attack e la sparizione del cancellino. Lasciò la cartella all'ingresso e corse verso la cucina, pronto a difendersi, quella volta. Se il suo "adorato" docente di chimica era arrivato fino a casa sua nonostante il maltempo, allora aveva intenzioni serie, forse una sospensione?!   
\- Zio! - chiamò a gran voce, varcando la soglia della camera. Vide subito il parente con un ridicolo e imbarazzante grembiule rosa con le margherite che stava cucinando (dall'aroma sembrava carne alla griglia) e solo dopo notò che seduto al tavolo c'era sì un suo professore, ma non quello di chimica.   
\- Ciao, Oz - disse lo zio, girandosi verso di lui e sollevando un mestolo in segno di saluto.   
\- Buonasera, Vessalius - lo salutò invece il professor Nightray, rimanendo seduto.   
Il cuore di Oz fu messo a dura prova quel giorno.   
\- Professore! - esclamò avvicinandoglisi. - Cosa ci fa lei qui? - domandò, forse con troppa enfasi.   
Ada comparve dietro di lui e gli tirò un lembo dell'uniforme. - Non essere scortese con il nostro ospite, fratellone. È venuto qui perché sei un testone - disse la voce dell'innocenza. Oz si voltò dapprima verso di lei, poi verso lo zio in attesa di risposte.  
Oscar si tolse il grembiule e andò a parlare con il nipote: - Il tuo professore è gentilmente venuto fino a qua, a piedi nonostante abiti dall'altra parte della città, per renderti le chiavi, Oz - spiegò, e Ada tolse da una tasca del vestito la chiave scomparsa, rendendola al legittimo proprietario.   
\- Tieni, fratellone. E stai attento a non perderle più, c'è il portachiavi che ti ho regalato - disse lei.   
Oz prese l'oggetto con mano tremante e sorrise, stringendoselo al cuore. Per gli altri tre fu una reazione un po' esagerata, ma solo il ragazzo sapeva quanto gli era costato perdere la chiave. Si girò raggiante verso il docente e dovette trattenersi dall'abbracciarlo. - Grazie, professore! - esclamò, facendolo arrossire.   
\- Fa parte del mio lavoro… - disse lui, mite, sorridendo timido, ricevendo una pacca sulla spalla da Oscar.   
\- E per ringraziarlo, l'ho invitato a cena! - trillò allegro l'uomo, facendo ghiacciare Oz.   
"COSA?!", pensò, ma dalla faccia che mostrò fu come se lo avesse detto.   
\- Avanti, Oz. Gilbert ci ha anche detto che sei stato il migliore della classe oggi nell'interrogazione a sorpresa, non hai nulla da temere e lui sa che non gli sputeremo nel piatto.   
Ada annuì contenta.   
Oz, invece, negò col capo. Gilbert… Da quanto suo zio chiamava il docente per nome?!   
Si avvicinò allo zio e lo afferrò per la manica. - Possiamo parlare, zio? - chiese, guardando poi il docente per chiedergli scusa in anticipo perché stava per trascinare Oscar in un'altra stanza, ma quando vide che aveva polsi e caviglie legati alla sedia non riuscì a proferir parola.  
\- Certo, Oz - disse il parente. - Con permesso… - fece lui, rivolto a Gilbert, mentre il biondo lo portava in soggiorno.   
\- Che stai facendo?! - chiese subito, respirando velocemente.   
\- Ho invitato a cena un ragazzo gentile che ti ha riportato le chiavi di casa, che male c'è? - rispose l'adulto, calmo.   
\- Zio… è legato alla sedia.   
\- Non voleva rimanere.   
\- È sequestro di persona!   
\- Esagerato! - sbuffò lui. - È un ragazzo timido…   
\- Non chiamarlo "ragazzo", è un professore, anzi non chiamarlo proprio per nome - disse Oz, pregandolo con lo sguardo. A volte lo zio era un po' esuberante.   
\- È giovanissimo per essere un docente, deve essere molto intelligente - disse, come a proteggerlo. Doveva esserselo preso a cuore.   
Oz sospirò, sconfitto.   
\- E va bene… che resti per cena, ma che non si sappia. I miei compagni potrebbero pensare che mi favorisce - spiegò Oz.   
\- Esattamente quello che ha detto anche lui - sorrise lo zio, riaccompagnandolo in cucina.   
Gilbert si sentiva in forte imbarazzo, lì e in quella situazione. Oscar lo aveva legato come un salame e gli aveva permesso di fare una sola chiamata a casa, mentre lui gli reggeva il cellulare, un po' come se fosse veramente un sequestrato. Aveva deciso di chiamare direttamente la sorella per avvisarla che sarebbe tornato dopo cena e già immaginava che Vincent lo avrebbe richiamato per fargli una scenata alla "mamma chioccia gelosa".   
Quando vide Oz e Oscar rientrare sospirò.   
\- Potrebbe slegarmi, signor Oscar? - chiese educato.   
"Anche lui lo chiama per nome?!", penso Oz, sconvolto.   
Lo zio lo superò senza fermarsi per sciogliere lo spago da cucina. - Mi dispiace, ma devo badare ai fornelli, ci penserà mio nipote - disse, tornando a indossare il grembiule.   
Oz si avvicinò a lui e, senza dire nulla, iniziò a sciogliere i nodi ai polsi, poi si abbassò e si occupò di quelli alle caviglie.   
\- Grazie - disse lieve Gilbert, una volta che fu libero.   
Il giovane Vessalius alzò lo sguardo verso di lui: - Prego - disse, guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto. Fu in quel momento che accostò la propria figura a Elliot e quella del docente a Leo, arrossendo furiosamente.   
Quei due gli facevano venire cose oscene in mente. Troppo per sopportarle.   
\- Tutto bene, fratellone? - domandò Ada, seduta accanto a loro.   
Oz si alzò in tutta fretta e cercò di tranquillizzarsi; era certo che anche Gilbert avesse notato il suo colorito e ciò non era una cosa buona.   
\- Sì, tutto bene - annuì, cercando di auto-convincersene senza però riuscirvi.   
Se immaginare Elliot che lo toccava gli faceva ritorcere le budella, immaginare invece il professore era gradevole. Era un bell'uomo, con un visino giovane e pulito, sinceri occhi dorati, alto e capelli neri. E lui adorava le persone dagli anonimi capelli neri: lì in Giappone lo avevano spesso bullato a causa del suo pelo biondo.   
Accortosi che lo stava fissando, guardò altrove, pronto a dare una mano allo zio a cucinare, ma lui stesso lo fermò prima ancora che potesse muoversi.   
\- Oz? Ho detto a Gilbert che ti piace leggere sia in inglese che in giapponese, perché non gli mostri la libreria della tua stanza? Manca ancora molto perché sia pronto.   
Oz aprì appena la bocca per dire che non gli sembrava il caso, ma ogni lamentela venne messa a tacere da Gilbert, che si alzò di scatto dalla sedia.   
\- Mi farebbe piacere - disse deciso, guardandolo penetrante. Gli si leggeva in faccia da lontano un miglio che gli sarebbe andata bene qualsiasi cosa pur di allontanarsi anche solo per un po' dall'asfissiante presenza di Oscar.   
A quel punto il giovane fu messo alle strette e decise di accontentare entrambi gli adulti e portare il professore nella propria camera.   
\- Mi segua - gli disse, facendogli strada.


	4. Capitolo 4

L'idea di stare da solo in una camera da letto con un altro maschio di bell'aspetto rendeva Oz estremamente nervoso e si ripromise che l'indomani avrebbe picchiato a sangue Elliot; perché ne era certo: era stata tutta colpa sua e del suo temperamento focoso, Leo avrebbe per lo meno chiuso la porta per salvaguardare i vergini occhi altrui (come quelli che solo poche ore prima appartenevano a Oz).  
Gilbert non avrebbe mai pensato di finire in una situazione del genere facendo una buona azione: era in trappola. Il signor Oscar non l’avrebbe lasciato andare fintantoché non avessero consumato la cena, e lui non si sentiva molto tranquillo: suo fratello Vincent riusciva a diventare intrattabile quando non otteneva ciò che voleva. Quella sera, per l’appunto, aveva promesso al suo fratellino che avrebbero di nuovo fatto il bagno assieme. Vincent era stato categorico, voleva esserci per aiutarlo in caso fosse tornato sporco di qualche altra cosa poco simpatica e ovviamente per dispensare altri consigli su come trasformarsi da essere umano in una bestia crudele e senza cuore, temuta e rispettata.  
Si aspettava che da un momento all’altro il suo cellulare iniziasse a squillare senza tregua, assillandolo finché non avesse risposto, anche se non era intenzionato a farlo fino a quando non avesse trovato una scusa da fornire al fratello che fosse meno drammatica del “sono stato sequestrato dallo zio di un mio studente, non aspettarmi alzato”. Come minimo avrebbe allertato i servizi segreti americani e giapponesi pur di ritrovarlo e riportarlo a casa.  
Per fortuna che di fratelli come Vincent aveva soltanto lui: Elliot e gli altri non erano così ansiosi e paranoici.  
Il suo studente camminava in rigoroso silenzio davanti a lui, senza voltarsi a vedere se lo seguiva o meno. Probabilmente si fidava abbastanza di lui per non temere che tentasse di fuggire (o più semplicemente non gli importava).  
\- Tu hai qualche fratello, Vessalius? - domandò, rompendo il disagiato silenzio che si era impadronito dell’aria tra di loro.  
\- No, professore. Ho solo una sorella - rispose pacato il biondo, lanciandogli un’occhiata da sopra la spalla: sembrava improvvisamente molto più agitato rispetto a poco prima. Probabilmente aveva altre cose cui pensare rispetto ai modi un po’ estremi di persuasione di suo zio.  
La sua solita curiosità spinse il ragazzo a chiedere: - C’è qualcosa che non va, professore?  
Gilbert alzò la testa a guardarlo e la scosse con vigore, mentre le sue guance s’imporporavano leggermente, acquisendo un po’ di colore. Per un attimo fugace a Oz apparve più giovane.  
\- No, niente - si affrettò a rispondere.  
Il suo studente da quel punto di vista era molto più fortunato di lui: sua sorella non sembrava essere oppressiva e anzi, era di carattere molto gentile e premuroso il giusto.  
Oz aprì la porta della sua stanza ed entrò, facendosi da parte per lasciar passare il suo insegnante.  
\- Questa è la mia camera - spiegò mentre l’altro entrava.  
Gilbert poté così constatare che oltre a essere distratto, il suo alunno era anche disordinato: c’erano vestiti (non avrebbe saputo dire se sporchi o puliti) sparsi su tutto il pavimento assieme a boccette piene di liquido nero che doveva essere inchiostro e pennelli; altri abiti erano abbandonati sul letto rifatto in fretta e appoggiati sullo schienale della sedia della scrivania. Cumuli di libri e fogli ingombravano il piano di quest’ultima.  
L’unica cosa in apparente ordine erano le due scaffalature che occupavano un angolo della stanza e che erano stracolme di libri. Il ragazzo ne aveva addirittura infilati alcuni orizzontalmente nello spazio che intercorreva tra i libri messi in verticale e la mensola superiore (ovviamente, dove le dimensioni dei volumi lo rendevano possibile). Quelli che non entravano erano stati accatastati attorno alla base delle strutture e formavano pile decisamente alte dall’aspetto pericolante.  
Gilbert era sorpreso dalla mole di libri che quel ragazzo possedeva. Poteva fare certamente concorrenza a suo fratello Elliot, anche se a casa loro c’era molto più posto per montare librerie ben più grandi di quelle.   
\- Perdoni il disordine - si affrettò a dire il biondo, raccogliendo un paio di pantaloni dal pavimento, ma a quanto pareva il suo professore non prestava molta attenzione allo stato della sua stanza. Piuttosto, sembrava molto interessato ai suoi libri.  
\- Ti piace veramente tanto leggere… - asserì, avvicinandosi alle librerie a passo lento, gli occhi che sondavano i dorsi dei volumi per leggere i titoli: era curioso di sapere quali fossero i generi che preferiva. - È per questo che conosci tanti caratteri giapponesi…  
\- Be’, sì… non ho molti altri hobby… - ammise il biondo, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e seguendo con gli occhi l’ospite, sbalordito: aveva perso tutta l’aura da malvagio docente che aveva a scuola. Adesso sembrava solo un giovane curioso e interessato alla sua collezione di libri.  
\- Professore, stia attento a dove mette i piedi… - l’avvisò il Vessalius, ma l’avvertimento arrivò troppo tardi: il docente aveva appena inciampato in un libro di scuola che si era dimenticato di togliere di mezzo la sera prima, rovinando pesantemente sul pavimento. Il tutto fu accompagnato dallo spiacevole rumore di qualcosa di vetro che andava in pezzi.  
\- Professore! - chiamò Oz, alzandosi e raggiungendolo in fretta mentre il moro si metteva in ginocchio per controllare i danni. - Sta bene? - aggiunse, chinandosi accanto a lui.  
Non gli fu difficile capire cosa fosse andato in mille pezzi nella caduta: la camicia bianca del suo insegnante era adornata da un'immensa chiazza nera proprio al centro. Per di più il tessuto era stato strappato in più punti da minuscole schegge di vetro che erano in parte rimaste impigliate nella camicia e in parte erano penetrate fino alla pelle, a giudicare dalle macchioline rosse che stavano diffondendosi sull'indumento.  
Nell'impatto, Gilbert aveva distrutto un flaconcino d'inchiostro.  
\- Mi dispiace, Vessalius - si scusò il moro rapidamente, alzandosi in piedi e cercando di rassettarsi un po' la camicia, ma Oz lo bloccò afferrandogli con presa salda i polsi.  
\- Professore non si tocchi la camicia, potrebbe graffiarsi - l'ammonì in tono improvvisamente greve il ragazzo, mentre quest'ultimo lo guidava verso il proprio letto. Si sentiva in colpa per quel che era accaduto: se non avesse lasciato in giro la sua roba non sarebbe successo. Doveva rimediare in qualche modo.  
\- Vessalius, sto bene… non mi sono fatto niente - cercò di tranquillizzarlo Gilbert, ma Oz lo spinse seduto sul proprio letto comunque, ignorandolo.  
Le sue guance si fecero progressivamente più rosse mentre osservava l'espressione confusa e innocente del suo docente, pensando a cosa stava per chiedergli. Rievocò per un attimo alla mente la scena che aveva visto consumarsi davanti ai suoi occhi nella sala del club di lettura e non poté fare a meno di darsi del pervertito.  
Gilbert stava iniziando a preoccuparsi per il rossore sempre più intenso che gli stava aggredendo le guance: sembrava sul punto di collassare.  
Stava per domandare se avesse bisogno di qualcosa quando lo sentì parlare: - Deve togliersi la camicia.  
Al moro cadde la mascella in una molto poco elegante espressione sorpresa.  
\- Come? - chiese, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia.  
Oz non voleva ripetere quanto precedentemente asserito visto lo sforzo che gli aveva richiesto, però dovette farlo: - Si tolga la camicia… per favore. Così posso toglierle i frammenti di vetro…  
\- Oh… - borbottò semplicemente Gilbert, obbedendo nel capire la logica inoppugnabile del ragionamento del ragazzo.  
Quest'ultimo si affrettò ad andare a cercare nel suo armadio qualcosa da dargli per rivestirsi una volta che avesse finito. Sperava solo di riuscire a trovare un capo d'abbigliamento che gli stesse: era più alto di lui e di certo la sua taglia o gli stava a malapena o non gli andava proprio.  
Impiegò diversi minuti a trovare qualcosa che potesse andare (una felpa che gli aveva regalato Alice per il suo ultimo compleanno e che aveva preso per sbaglio di un paio di misure più larga) e non cercò di velocizzare la sua ricerca in alcun modo: più tempo perdeva frugando nell'armadio, meno tempo aveva a disposizione per stare a guardare il suo professore a torso nudo. Sperava in tal modo di sottrarsi alla spiacevole sensazione di violarlo in qualche modo.  
Era tutta colpa di quell'imbecille e spudorato di Elliot se adesso si trovava in quella situazione.  
Dopo aver lanciato sul materasso la felpa (prestando veramente pochissima attenzione al suo professore), Oz sgattaiolò fuori della sua stanza fino al bagno guardando che non ci fosse nessuno: non voleva che né Ada né suo zio venissero a conoscenza del guaio che aveva combinato. Come minimo gli avrebbero sequestrato per chissà quanto tempo l'inchiostro e allora poteva dire addio alle sue esercitazioni coi caratteri giapponesi come usava una volta. Era un passatempo istruttivo, dato che era stato grazie ad esso che aveva imparato a disegnare i caratteri che gli avevano permesso di prendere la sua bella "B" con il ferito nella sua stanza.  
Nel bagno prese del disinfettante, alcuni batuffoli di cotone, un pacchetto di cerotti e un paio di pinzette; poi fuggì di nuovo nella sua camera e si chiuse bene la porta alle spalle.  
Gilbert cominciava ad avere la sensazione che quello fosse uno strano ragazzo: aveva una maniera buffa di comportarsi con lui in quel frangente.  
Con l'aria di chi abbia appena compiuto con successo una rapina, il biondo andò a posare la refurtiva sul materasso e fu solo allora che si concesse un'ispezione al corpo del professore.  
Oz non poté negare che fosse bello pur non avendo molta muscolatura. Ciò che attirò particolarmente la sua attenzione (oltre ai minuscoli pezzetti di vetro che aveva conficcati nella pelle) fu una lunga e grossa cicatrice che gli attraversava il torace trasversalmente partendo dalla spalla destra.  
\- Come se l'è procurata? - domandò curioso, considerando un peccato che uno sfregio simile deturpasse la sua pelle candida.  
\- Ho avuto un… incidente con una spada, da bambino… - replicò un po' a disagio.  
Era stata colpa di Elliot, una delle prime volte che si esercitava con la spada quand'era piccolo, ma non voleva rivangare il passato perché ormai era un segno che non gli dava più nessun fastidio.  
\- Ah… - fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire il Vessalius, deciso a non entrare maggiormente nel discorso, notando il disagio del docente.  
Allora afferrò le pinzette ed esclamò: - Stia fermo.  
Di certo Gilbert non era intenzionato a disobbedire in un momento simile.  
Oz estrasse con la meticolosa cura e la mano ferma tipica di chi maneggia attrezzi simili molto spesso (il vetro al confronto con i pezzetti di sodio metallico che aveva dovuto utilizzare in laboratorio di chimica era del tutto innocuo) i frammenti estranei, depositandoli in un fazzoletto che aveva estratto prontamente da una tasca degli abiti.  
Una volta che ebbe finito, il torace del suo insegnante risultò punteggiato di minuscoli taglietti, alcuni sanguinanti ed altri semplicemente rossi.  
\- Sei stato veloce… bravo - si complimentò il moro, facendo arrossire di piacere il più piccolo mentre imbeveva un batuffolo di cotone con il disinfettante.  
Applicandolo sulle ferite mediante le solite pinzette, Oz si concesse un minimo d'ispezione del torace che stava curando.  
Trovava piacevole osservarlo, anche se una parte di lui continuava a richiamare la sua attenzione sul fatto che era il suo insegnante e sul traumatico ricordo di Leo ed Elliot.  
Udì Gilbert emettere un leggero gemito che lo colse di sorpresa e lo fece fermare di scatto: temeva di avergli toccato qualche punto particolarmente _sensibile_.  
Notando la sua improvvisa reazione, il Nightray si affrettò a rassicurarlo: - Hai solo premuto troppo.  
\- Ah… mi scusi - replicò il Vessalius, riprendendo a disinfettare.  
Il tono gentile con cui aveva appena parlato (e più in generale il suo atteggiamento di tutta la serata) era in netto contrasto con l'immagine di lui che si era fatto quella mattina stessa in aula. Sembrava essere una persona totalmente diversa al di fuori dalla scuola, come se avesse un mr. Hyde nascosto dentro che usciva solo quando rivestiva attivamente il ruolo di insegnante.  
Quand'ebbe terminato, fece per prendere i cerotti, ma Gilbert posò una mano sulla sua e disse: - Non servono, grazie.  
La pioggia iniziò a fustigare la finestra con forza, come se volesse sfondarla.  
\- Il tempo peggiora… - constatò Oz, spostando gli occhi sulla finestra. - Forse è meglio se torna a casa ora, prima che sia troppo tardi…  
Un tuono squarciò il picchiettare ossessivo dell'acqua sulla finestra. Nello stesso momento, il Vessalius udì distintamente il grido di paura del suo ospite, che venne accompagnato da una stretta piuttosto forte al collo.  
\- Professore… - esalò Oz, cercando di svincolarsi dall'abbraccio un po' estremo - … ha paura dei tuoni?  
Gilbert si affrettò a staccarsi da lui, conscio di stare rendendosi ridicolo ai suoi occhi.  
\- Un… po' - ammise, mantenendo lo sguardo basso in segno di vergogna.  
Il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare e vibrare nella tasca posteriore dei suoi pantaloni. Lo estrasse e vide che sul display era comparsa la dicitura "Vincent" ed il suo numero di cellulare. Premette il tasto per rispondere senza riflettere, desideroso di sentire una voce familiare, ma ci fu un altro tuono, stavolta più forte, accompagnato da un lampo e la stanza piombò nel buio.  
Lasciò cadere il cellulare e si guardò intorno furiosamente, come se cercasse qualcosa di prezioso che aveva perso.  
\- Vessalius? Cos'è successo?  
\- È andata via la corrente - rispose il biondo, cercando a tentoni nell'oscurità la mano dell'altro e afferrandola per fargli forza.  
Dal cellulare abbandonato avvertiva provenire l'attutita voce di un ragazzo che chiamava "Pronto? Gilbert cosa c'è?", ma dopo pochi istanti l'apparecchio perse l'aggancio con il segnale e la telefonata s'interruppe.  
Oz riusciva a percepire la paura dell'altro attraverso la stretta sulla sua mano.  
\- Vessalius…  
\- Mi chiami Oz - lo corresse il ragazzino, stanco di essere chiamato per cognome: era troppo formale.  
\- Oz… - ripeté Gilbert, la voce tremante per la paura - Quando tornerà la luce?  
\- Non ne ho idea, vado a chiedere a mio zi—  
\- No! - lo bloccò precipitosamente il suo docente, allarmato dalla sola idea di rimanere al buio senza nessuno vicino - Non serve…  
In genere quando c'erano i temporali c'era sempre suo fratello Vincent che si precipitava da lui a tenergli compagnia. Se era notte addirittura dormivano assieme, tanto il letto di Gilbert era a due piazze.  
Oz rimase sorpreso da quanto fosse fifone il suo professore, nonostante fosse di alcuni anni più grande di lui. La cosa glielo faceva apparire più tenero e indifeso.  
Mosso da un insolito istinto protettivo, cinse a tentoni la sua schiena e lo strinse contro il suo petto.  
In un primo momento Gilbert fu tentato di liberarsi, ma poi lo scoppio di nuovi tuoni gli fece apprezzare particolarmente quella posizione. Il biondo avvertì il suo viso affondare nel proprio petto, come in un infantile tentativo di sfuggire a qualcosa di spaventoso.  
Il ragazzino gli accarezzò i capelli con premura, lasciando scivolare lentamente e reiteratamente le falangi tra i capelli scuri, morbidi e ondulati. Nightray lo lasciò fare, trovando in quel gesto un po' della sicurezza che cercava.  
La luce tornò dopo alcuni minuti, anche se i tuoni continuarono a farsi sentire.  
Mentre ancora si trovavano in quella posizione, Ada aprì l'uscio socchiuso senza bussare e fece capolino all'interno. Vedendoli così subito si ritrasse e da fuori disse: - Fratellone, lo zio dice che la cena è quasi pronta.  
I due si affrettarono a separarsi, paonazzi in viso, e il padrone della stanza rispose: - Sì, arriviamo! - prima di voltarsi a guardare l'ospite.  
\- Professore, è meglio se si veste… - fece presente il biondo, porgendogli la sua felpa.  
Gilbert l'accettò di buon grado, gli occhi bassi e le guance porpora. Si vestì senza incrociare lo sguardo con l'altro e si alzò in piedi in fretta.  
La felpa gli stava, ma era ridicola abbinata con i suoi pantaloni. Oz tacitamente condivideva quell'opinione.  
\- A—andiamo? - domandò il moro. Adesso si sentiva a disagio altresì in compagnia del suo studente, anche se la sensazione che provava era differente da quella nei confronti di suo zio.  
\- Sì, è meglio andare - convenne l’altro, precedendolo fuori dalla stanza e assicurandosi di chiuderla una volta che furono entrambi in corridoio. A rimettere a posto pinzette e quant'altro ci avrebbe pensato più tardi.  
Fecero ritorno in cucina, dove trovarono Ada e Oscar intenti a portare in tavola le ultime cose.  
Non appena l'uomo vide Gilbert gli sorse spontaneo chiedere: - Ma quella non è la felpa di Oz?  
\- Ah, zio… ecco, veramente… - iniziò a tergiversare, a corto di bugie credibili. Non aveva pensato a inventarne una per giustificare il prestito dell'indumento al suo docente.  
Per fortuna che il suo insegnante fu più pronto di lui: - È colpa mia, signor Oscar. Quando ha iniziato a piovere forte ho cercato di chiudere la finestra e mi sono bagnato. Oz è stato così gentile da prestarmi un suo capo d’abbigliamento.  
Sembrava così sinceramente pentito e imbarazzato che era impossibile non credergli; difatti Oscar rispose: - Ah, bravo Oz!  
Ada sorrise ripensando alla scena cui aveva assistito poco prima, ma si assicurò di non essere vista dal fratello mentre lo faceva per non insospettirlo.  
\- Forza, sedetevi! - li esortò gioviale Oscar, allontanando la propria sedia dal tavolo.  
Oz scoccò un'occhiata grata a Gilbert per averlo salvato da una situazione scomoda. L'altro gli rispose accennando un timido sorriso; dopodiché entrambi si sedettero a tavola.  
I quattro si sedettero al tavolo, ma, prima che Oscar avesse finito di servire nei piatti, sentirono una musichetta provenire dalla stanza di Oz, una melodia che il biondino aveva già sentito poco prima.   
\- Con permesso - disse il docente, alzandosi velocemente e andando verso la stanza dell'alunno. Si era dimenticato della telefonata di Vincent poco prima: era ovvio che lo avrebbe richiamato.   
Oz si alzò insieme a lui, non volendo che avesse un attacco di panico a causa dei tuoni.  
\- Pronto? - rispose Gil, leggermente in ansia, una volta agguantato il cellulare.   
\- Gil?! Che è successo prima? Dove sei? Sta piovendo? Sei al coperto? - domandò apprensivo Vincent, ben sapendo il brutto rapporto tra il fratello e i temporali.   
Oz sospirò appena, la voce dell'interlocutore si sentiva forte e chiara anche per lui.   
\- Sono a casa di una persona… un collega; è tutto ok, mi ha invitato a rimanere per cena a causa del temporale. - Gilbert aveva appena detto una bugia al fratello, ma unicamente per non farlo preoccupare più di quanto già non fosse. E Vincent sembrò bersela.  
\- Sei sicuro di cavartela?   
\- Ce la posso fare. Non aspettarmi alzato, non so quando tornerò - fece appena in tempo a dirgli ciò, poi seguì un rumore di vuoto che lo costrinse a premurarsi che ci fosse ancora segnale, ma ormai il ripetitore sembrava aver dato forfait.   
\- Tutto bene? - domandò Oz. A Gil sembrò un'eco del fratello; annuì in risposta e spense completamente il telefonino (ormai inservibile con quel funzionamento a singhiozzo), mettendolo poi in una tasca dei pantaloni.   
\- Mio fratello si preoccupa molto per me - spiegò. - È bello avere qualcuno che tiene a noi, anche se a volte può risultare pedante.   
"Qualcuno che tiene a noi", le parole di Gil rimbombarono nella mente del biondo. Oltre allo zio Oscar, Ada e Alice nessuno teneva a lui. Si erano trasferiti in Giappone anni prima e il padre era stato ben felice di sbarazzarsi del figlio, mandava sempre un sussidio per Ada, ma mai per lui. Ormai era passato del tempo, ma quella era una ferita ancora aperta e sanguinante nel cuore del ragazzo.   
\- Professore? - lo chiamò piano. - Ha molte persone che tengono a lei? - domandò senza malizia alcuna.   
Gil lo guardò un po' strano: - A parte la mia famiglia… nessuno - ammise, senza tristezza. Lui era abituato a tutto quello e non era mai stato un problema. - Avevo fatto amicizia con Jack, un insegnante madrelingua inglese nell'altra scuola, ma ci sentiamo poco.   
Oz annuì. - Allora… Non siamo poi così diversi… - mormorò triste, sentendo il desiderio di abbracciarlo o di essere abbracciato. Fu madre natura a correre in aiuto dei due, facendo ascendere al cielo un fulmine, il cui tuono non tardò a farsi sentire. Gilbert squittì e si ritrovarono l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, il docente con il viso nascosto contro l'incavo del collo di Oz e quest'ultimo con la faccia premuta contro il petto dell'uomo. Restarono lì a respirare il loro reciproco odore per qualche secondo e solo quando Gilbert smise di tremare disse a voce bassa: - Domani sarò lo zimbello del corpo docente, vero?   
Il biondino non lo capì e alzò lo sguardo su di lui.   
\- Dirai a tutti che quello sfigato del professore di Giapponese è un fifone?   
Oz all'inizio non ci aveva pensato, ma in quel momento si rese conto che il docente era in una posizione veramente ricattabile. - No, - sospirò lui - non merita questo. È una brava persona, in fondo.   
\- Grazie - disse l’altro, sorridendo e fissando l'alunno nei grandi occhi verdi. Gli piacevano molto le persone con occhi e capelli chiari, e quel ragazzino non faceva eccezione. - An—Andiamo? Si starà freddando… - disse incerto, senza riuscire a scollare gli occhi da lui.   
\- S—sì… - fece l'altro, sciogliendo piano l'abbraccio.   
Si sentivano entrambi un po' intontiti, ma non ne capirono la ragione né avevano particolarmente voglia di investigare.   
Tornarono a tavola e mangiarono con gusto, parlando poco tra loro ma molto con Oscar; Ada li guardava spesso e sorrideva, gli era piaciuto fin da subito quel giovane dai capelli neri e tra le braccia di Oz gli piaceva ancora di più. 

Ormai la cena era finita da un po' e Gil, dopo varie insistenze, stava aiutando il padrone di casa a lavare le stoviglie, mentre Oz e Ada facevano un po' di compiti sul tavolo di cucina. E la pioggia ancora non aveva accennato a smettere, l'unica cosa ormai cessata sembravano i tuoni.   
\- Hai la macchina, Gil? - domandò Oscar, passandogli un piatto.   
\- No, sono venuto a piedi e non saprei esattamente che metro prendere da qui - rispose lui, asciugando il piatto.   
Oz arrossì, immaginandosi subito quale sarebbe stata la seguente domanda dello zio: - Perché non resti qui per stanotte? Mi si stringe il cuore nel mandarti via in mezzo al nubifragio.   
Gilbert ringraziò la sua buona stella per non aver perso la presa sulla forchetta appena passata. - Prego?! - domandò, sperando di aver capito male, ma Oscar ripeté esattamente le parole udite dal docente.  
\- Perché non resti qui per stanotte?  
Incredibilmente fu Ada a prendere le redini della conversazione: - Zio, il signor Gilbert è un professore di Oz. Non è una cosa normale, non trovi?   
Oz non seppe se ringraziare o meno la sorellina: le sue parole erano bocca di verità, ma c'era una piccola parte masochista che avrebbe voluto che quel giovane docente si trattenesse.   
Oscar però sembrava essere in combutta con la parte masochistica del nipote: - Ada, - disse, scuotendo il capo - Gilbert è un docente solo dentro la scuola, fuori è un ragazzo come un altro, inoltre Oz è personalmente in debito con lui per le chiavi, quindi gli lascerà il suo letto e dormirà con me.   
A Gilbert sembrava che stessero parlando come se lui non fosse presente. - Scusate, ma io no— - cercò invano di dire, ma Oscar e Ada non gli diedero modo di intromettersi nella loro discussione.   
\- È vero, zio, ma è pur sempre uno sconosciuto. Non so… farlo stare nella camera di Oz…   
\- Non trattarlo come un ladro, Ada…   
La bambina si imbronciò: - Non intendevo questo! Non è una situazione imbarazzante per lui?   
\- Assolutamente no, e poi lo sappiamo solo noi. La sua reputazione e la sua professionalità sono al sicuro. - La bimba sembrò pensarci e lo zio continuò: - Domani mattina avrà smesso di piovere e Gilbert se ne andrà presto di casa, così arriverà a scuola prima di Oz e nessuno sospetterà nulla.   
\- Dovrà farsi una doccia…   
\- Può usare il nostro bagno.   
\- Non può rimettersi la roba usata!   
\- Può usare le mutande di O—   
\- ZIO! - sbraitò Oz, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e un rossore diffuso in volto. Aveva il fiatone e un'espressione poco rassicurante.   
\- Ok, - cercò di rabbonirlo l'uomo - gli presterò delle mie…   
Oz stava per avere un altro attacco di nervi, ma prima che potesse dare in escandescenza, il trio sentì una voce provenire dall'ingresso: - Signor Oscar, grazie per l'ospitalità. Grazie anche a Ada e Oz. Arrivederci. - Seguito dal rumore della porta che sbatteva.   
Il trio Vessalius si guardò tra loro, per poi rivolgere lo sguardo verso la porta che dava all'ingresso.   
\- Il professore… - iniziò Oz.   
\- …se l'è filata! - concluse Oscar.   
Ada sbatté più volte le palpebre, poi ridacchiò. Gilbert, vedendo la malaparata, se l'era data a gambe e gliel'aveva fatta sotto il naso.   
Oscar lasciò perdere le stoviglie e si rivolse ai nipoti: - Vado a prestargli almeno un ombrello, non lo aveva quando è venuto.   
Oz però era davvero impensierito per il docente, inoltre doveva rendergli ancora la camicia.   
\- No, zio. Vado io - disse deciso, alzandosi e andando a prendere l'impermeabile dall'armadio in camera, e nascondendosi sotto anche il capo d'abbigliamento di Gilbert.   
\- Sicuro, Oz? - chiese Oscar, ricevendo un veloce “sì” come risposta e vedendo Oz che partiva a razzo verso l'ingresso.   
Ada sorrise appena e si avvicinò allo zio, prendendo il posto di Gilbert per asciugare i piatti.   
Quel professore le stava davvero simpatico.


	5. Capitolo 5

Gilbert non aveva percorso tanta strada da quando era letteralmente scappato dalle grinfie di Oscar e le sue proposte indecenti, ma era già bagnato da capo a piedi (aveva anche le mutande zuppe). Fortunatamente aveva messo il cellulare nella borsa in pelle, e lì poteva stare al sicuro assieme all'agenda e alla cancelleria.   
Sospirò depresso, volgendo lo sguardo verso il cielo piangente.   
La felpa di Oz era pesante, impregnata d'acqua, tutti gli abiti gli si erano incollati come una seconda pelle e i ciuffi corvini erano appiccicati alla fronte e alle guance.   
Quando si sentì chiamare, pensò che fosse uno scherzo del debole vento, ma poi riconobbe la voce di Oz e si voltò; lo vide correre verso di lui, con un buffo impermeabile verde e un ombrello a righe viola e rosa.   
\- Oz? - chiese, arretrando appena, per paura che fosse venuto a riprenderlo con la forza.   
Il ragazzo, però, si era fermato, incapace di muoversi nel rimirare il viso del docente e quel suo corpo stretto nei vestiti. Era bello con quei capelli. Era intrigante.   
Quando riuscì a ritrovare il dono della parola, Oz rispose: - Professore… Perdoni mio zio, lui vuole solo essere gentile, ma non si accorge di essere troppo esuberante - spiegò. - Sono venuto a renderle la camicia e a prestarle un ombrello.   
Gli occhi dorati di Gilbert si posarono su quello che Oz teneva aperto e il ragazzo si sbrigò a mostrargli un secondo ombrello tascabile che teneva chiuso. - No, questo dello Stregatto è di Ada. Le presto il mio - specificò.   
Gilbert, capendo le buone intenzioni di Oz, gli si avvicinò e ridacchiò, mentre si strizzava una manica della felpa: - Ormai non mi serve più un ombrello.   
Oz lo guardò triste. - Si ammalerà…   
\- Almeno non mi vedrete per una settimana - disse lui, buttandola sul comico, anche se da ridere c'era ben poco.   
Oz fece una piccola smorfia, come di dolore. - Mi dispiace… - ammise, sentendosi arrossire. Gli dispiaceva davvero per i dispetti che gli avevano fatto il primo giorno, anche se Gilbert intese che quelle parole erano per il comportamento dello zio.   
\- Non preoccupartene, Oscar è solo troppo buono e disponibile per me - disse. Non toccava una sigaretta da ore, ne avrebbe davvero desiderato una in quel momento.   
\- Ehm… sì - fece Oz, abbassando il capo. - La posso accompagnare fino alla metro? - si propose, ricordandosi che il docente aveva detto di non essere pratico di quel quartiere.   
Gilbert scosse il capo. - Andrò a piedi.   
"Testone", pensò Oz, restandoci male. - Perché non vuole il mio aiuto? Non lo faccio perché mi fa pena! - sbottò, probabilmente con voce troppo acuta. - Adesso lei viene con me, o giuro che la trascino nel primo albergo a ore in zona, così almeno si fa una doccia e si asciuga i vestiti! - lo minacciò a voce alta, vedendo il colorito del docente cambiare da rosaceo in biancastro a poi rosso.   
Solo dopo Oz si accorse che un albergo a ore solitamente era luogo per coppiette e arrossì a sua volta, maledicendosi per quelle sue guance in fiamme.   
Gilbert però fece poi un'espressione imbarazzata e si grattò la nuca con la mano. Perché un piccolo angolo del suo cuore avrebbe gradito essere trascinato in un famoso Love Hotel della vicina Kabukichou da quel ragazzo? "Stupido", si disse. - Forse… non sarebbe male un salto in un hotel a ore… Ce ne sono qui in questo quartiere? - "Imbecille!", si disse, rincarando la dose.   
Oz quasi morì a quella domanda. - S—sì… ce n'è dappertutto, ormai… Vedo sempre le insegne! - si affrettò ad aggiungere, per non sembrare un frequentatore fisso di quei luoghi.   
\- Allora… andiamo… o mi devi trascinare? - domandò, cercando di placare l'imbarazzo tra i due.   
Oz, con mano un po' malferma gli porse l'ombrello tascabile: - Andiamo, e tenga almeno l'ombrello aperto o si raffredderà per davvero - sorrise.  
Gilbert annuì e prese l'ombrello, facendo come gli aveva detto Oz, per poi procedere insieme verso la loro meta.   
"Sto accompagnando un professore in un Love Hotel… Buddha, fa' che non mi veda nessuno, soprattutto Alice!"   
"Mi sto facendo accompagnare da un alunno in un Love Hotel… Buddha, fa' che non mi veda nessuno, soprattutto Vince!"  
La pioggia battente sembrava una persecutrice implacabile che godeva nell'assistere alla catena di disgrazie che si era abbattuta su studente e docente.  
Gilbert si ritrovò a chiedersi come una giornata apparentemente normale e iniziata in maniera tutto sommato positiva avesse potuto degenerare fino al punto in cui erano.   
Avrebbe dovuto rifiutare di andare con Oz e filare dritto a casa, dove l'avrebbero accolto il suo letto caldo ed un Vincent che probabilmente l'avrebbe tempestato di domande finché avesse avuto fiato nei polmoni. Comunque, sempre meglio che farsi vedere in un Love Hotel con un ragazzino.  
Era terrorizzato all'idea di essere accusato di pedofilia: Oz avrà anche potuto avere l'età giusta per frequentare il liceo, ma di certo il suo fisico non lo dimostrava.  
Anche il Vessalius era agitato, benché non lo lasciasse notare. Stava cercando di concentrarsi su cose banali, come le pozzanghere che incrociava lungo la strada e che evitava con audaci saltelli da un lato all'altro del marciapiede.  
Impiegarono pochi minuti ad arrivare a destinazione. Entrambi erano trepidanti all'idea di entrare, ma rimasero sulla porta diversi minuti, indecisi su chi dovesse essere il primo a farsi avanti.  
Alla fine fu Gilbert a raccogliere il coraggio e trovare la forza di spingere la porta. Entrò per primo e Oz lo seguì da vicino, sollevato nel trovarsi finalmente all'asciutto.  
L'ingresso dell'hotel era una piccola stanza nella quale si trovavano solo la reception e le scale che portavano ai piani superiori.  
I due si avvicinarono al bancone, dove c’era un display con tastiera, in modo che si potesse scegliere la stanza in maniera del tutto anonima.   
Ovviamente le camere erano tutte matrimoniali.   
L'imbarazzo accese le loro guance di un bel porpora intenso.   
Gilbert stava per dire a Oz che ora potevano separarsi, ma un lontano tuono fece accapponare la pelle al docente, che guardò l’alunno con gli occhi che urlavano “non mi lasciare!”. Oz fece un sorriso di cortesia e scelse a caso una camera tra le più economiche, facendogli capire che sarebbe rimasto. La tessera uscì da una fessura e Gilbert la prese al volo, poi si diressero verso le scale per andare al secondo piano (nessuno usa più le scale, e loro non volevano rischiare di incontrarsi con altri ospiti in ascensore), tremendamente in imbarazzo.   
Dall'interno delle altre stanze giungevano ovattati rumori che facevano pensare a cose oscene. Gilbert era paonazzo e non vedeva l'ora di chiudersi nella loro stanza.  
Oz era del suo stesso avviso. Cercò di buona lena la camera che era stata loro assegnata e, una volta trovata, si apprestò ad aprire la porta e sgattaiolare dentro seguito dal suo professore, che richiuse l'uscio con un moto di sollievo.  
Vessalius si tolse i vestiti appiccicati al torace dall'acqua piovana, rimanendo mezzo nudo davanti agli occhi del Nightray, che distolse velocemente lo sguardo.  
\- Vado a fare una doccia - disse, infilandosi nel bagno e chiudendosi la porta dietro prima che il ragazzino potesse dire qualcosa.   
Quest'ultimo finì di spogliarsi, cominciando a cercare un posto dove dormire: non voleva dividere con il suo professore il grosso, caldo e invitante letto a due piazze che occupava buona parte della stanza.  
Si mise a cercare delle altre coperte che avrebbe potuto utilizzare per farsi un comodo giaciglio sul pavimento su cui dormire; tuttavia, la sua ricerca non diede i risultati sperati.  
Non c'era neppure l'ombra di altre coperte eccetto quelle stese sul materasso.  
"E adesso come faccio?!" si ritrovò a domandarsi tra sé e sé il biondo. Non voleva dormire con Gilbert: come avrebbe fatto a guardarlo negli occhi il giorno dopo senza arrossire come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta?  
E mentre lo studente era alle prese con tali dilemmi, l’insegnante si stava godendo una bella doccia calda, un vero toccasana per i suoi nervi stressati dagli avvenimenti delle ultime ore.  
Oz era stato carino a volerlo accompagnare in hotel, ma sceglierne proprio uno per coppie non era stata la sua idea migliore. D'altra parte, era un alloggio a poco, se confrontato con hotel o piccoli alberghi normali e loro dovevano fermarsi lì solo per quella notte.  
Nightray uscì dalla doccia come rinato e, stufo di indossare vestiti fradici, tornò nella stanza con addosso solo un asciugamano.  
Trovò Oz seduto sul letto girato di spalle, intento a parlare al cellulare. A giudicare dai suoi pezzi di discorso, probabilmente era impegnato a spiegare a suo zio che avrebbe passato fuori la notte.  
\- … non ti preoccupare, siamo in un albergo a poco… no, siamo all'asciutto… ah, zio! Domattina torno a prendere quello che serve per scuola, okay?  
Il biondo si voltò furtivamente a guardare oltre la sua spalla. Intercettando Gilbert coperto solo con un asciugamano annodato in vita le sue guance ripresero colore e balbettando un confuso: - Buonanotte, zio Oscar - si affrettò a riattaccare e alzarsi in piedi.  
Nightray era stranamente affascinante, bagnato e mezzo nudo, e Vessalius dovette fare uno sforzo per tenere bassi gli occhi: non voleva sembrare un guardone.  
\- La doccia è libera - annunciò stupidamente Gilbert, vedendo che il più giovane si era voltato nella sua direzione.  
\- Okay… grazie - replicò con voce leggermente esitante Oz, mentre si avviava verso il bagno.  
Nella stanza era rimasto l'odore del bagnoschiuma che aveva usato, assieme ad un piacevole tepore.  
Si insinuò all'interno del box doccia e si sciacquò con acqua calda e sapone, crogiolandosi in quella parvenza di normalità più del necessario.  
Quando fece ritorno nella stanza adiacente, Gilbert era seduto sul materasso e aveva già sollevato le coperte, sotto le quali si era già nascosto per metà.  
A un esame più attento di cosa ci fosse a terra, il biondo notò che c'era anche la sua biancheria intima; pertanto presumeva che il moro si fosse nascosto sotto le coperte per celare le sue zone più intime.  
Arrossì come un pudico verginello pensando a cosa il suo professore stesse nascondendo e cercò di dissimulare il suo imbarazzo.  
\- Non serviva che mi aspettasse - gli fece presente Oz, mentre aggirava il letto per andare a sedersi dal lato opposto. - Non ci sono altre coperte, quindi dovremo dormire insieme… - aggiunse poi, mentre si sedeva dandogli la schiena.  
\- Mi spiace che siamo arrivati a questo punto… - disse il professore, studiando il profilo del suo studente mentre si copriva.  
Oz lasciò scivolar via l'asciugamano una volta che si fu sistemato sotto le lenzuola, quindi si voltò supino, girando la testa verso Gilbert.  
Si trovò a fissare gli occhi dorati di lui mentre si voltava su un fianco.  
Arrossendo nuovamente pensando che entrambi erano nudi, esclamò: - Allora… buonanotte, professore.  
Nightray affondò piacevolmente il capo nel soffice cuscino, socchiudendo le palpebre.  
\- Buonanotte - borbottò a mezza voce.  
Il professore chiuse le palpebre appena in tempo per perdersi l'espressione piacevolmente stupita del suo allievo alla vista del suo sguardo raddolcito dalla stanchezza.

Era ormai notte fonda quando Gilbert si svegliò lentamente dal sonno nel quale era sprofondato a causa della stanchezza e della giornata particolarmente turbolenta; non fu a causa di un boato di tuono né di un movimento del suo compagno di letto, ma piuttosto di un bisogno fisiologico.   
Senza far rumore, si alzò e andò ai servizi prendendo lungo strada la biancheria lasciata a terra, il tutto sfruttando unicamente la luce della strada che filtrava dalla finestra con gli scuri aperti, per non disturbare l’alunno. Accese la luce solo quando si chiuse nel bagno. La mente era ancora appannata dal sonno, ma Gilbert sapeva quel che doveva fare prima che si facesse troppo tardi per intervenire: dopo aver sbrigato le sue urgenze, lavò le proprie calze, le mutande e l’intimo di Oz (già che c’era non gli disturbava) nel lavandino sfruttando il sapone dell’albergo e poi mise il tutto a stendere aggrappandolo accanto agli asciugamani, dopo averlo strizzato. La felpa prestatagli da Oz e i pantaloni erano stati appesi alle grucce dell’armadio prima che fosse andato a letto, quindi c’era solo da sperare che si asciugassero per tempo. Conscio che la temperatura non avrebbe aiutato a fare sì che le cose appena lavate fossero pronte per qualche ora dopo (erano le due passate), decise di avvalersi di un aiuto tecnologico e si vide costretto a malincuore a utilizzare il phon.   
Nonostante Gilbert sperasse di non svegliare Oz, le sue preghiere non vennero ascoltate e il ragazzo si destò dopo aver mugugnato e arricciato il naso più volte. Gli bastò aprire appena gli occhi e vedere la luce che filtrava da sotto la porta a scomparsa per capire da dove proveniva e cos’era quel suono. Cercò dunque di riprendere sonno dopo essersi voltato dall’altra parte, ma non vi riuscì, poiché girandosi era andato praticamente dalla parte di Gilbert e ne inspirò il profumo impregnato nel cuscino. Ciò bastò a fargli sbarrare gli occhi e finirlo di svegliare. Non conosceva quell’uomo che da due giorni e già ci era finito a letto (nel senso stretto e letterale del termine), ma quel che era peggio, era quei piccoli sentimenti di calore nello stomaco e nel cuore, come tizzoni appena accesi.   
Scrollando la testa, Oz si alzò a sedere e decise di guardare qualcosa in tv finché il professore non avesse finito; anche perché non aveva ben chiaro perché stesse utilizzando il phon a quell’ora e l’opzione che magari si fosse fatto una doccia gelida in preda agli ormoni a causa della sua vicinanza non faceva altro che gratificarlo spiritualmente e non voleva soffermarsi a pensarci troppo. Fuori ancora pioveva e i pochi tuoni erano rari e lontani, così soffusi da confondersi con l’ululato del vento che nel frattempo si era alzato.   
Il ragazzo non trovò subito il telecomando, così decise di cercarlo nei cassetti prima di alzarsi da quel comodo giaciglio per andare ad accendere la tivù manualmente. Accese la luce degli abat-jour dal pannello nella testiera del letto, lasciandoli soffusi e cominciò la ricerca dal proprio cassetto, ma quando toccò qualcosa di grosso, cilindrico e rosa shocking perse buona parte del suo poco colorito e ritrasse la mano come se avesse preso la scossa, chiudendo poi il cassetto con un tonfo, optando per controllare direttamente in quello del docente.   
Si sporse lungo la parte di Gilbert, ancora calda, e aprì il cassetto, aspettandosi le peggiori cose, invece sentì una piccola scatoletta. “Sigarette?”, pensò, prendendola e guardandola. Non si capiva esattamente cosa contenesse e lo spirito masochistico di Oz vinse, facendogliela aprire, trovando così una lunga striscia di carta stagnola con i pre-tagli a forma di quadrato con al centro un cerchio in rilievo. Ci mise qualche secondo a capire cosa fossero, e presto la scatoletta venne lanciata lontano e venne ingoiata dalle ombre di quella stanza, come se non fosse mai esistita, mentre il volto di Oz prendeva fuoco.   
Sconvolto, decise di ritentare un’ultima volta con quella “pesca miracolosa” ed ebbe più successo, riuscendo a trovare il tanto agognato telecomando.     
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e tornò a rimettersi seduto dalla sua parte, coprendosi fino alla vita. La spia rossa dello standby della TV era accesa e il ragazzo premettere direttamente il tasto di _power on_ , ritrovandosi davanti l’ultimo canale guardato dai clienti prima di loro, che partì a gran voce.   
Gilbert, intanto, aveva appena finito di asciugare forzatamente la roba, rendendola simile a carta pecora. Spense il phon e la prese in mano per appallottolarla e renderla un po’ più morbida, e fu allora che sentì un vociare dalla stanza.   
\- Oz? - chiamò, non capendo cosa fosse quel baccano. Ovviamente non giunse risposta e finì celere il suo lavoro. Non aveva ripreso l’asciugamano, quindi era nudo come un verme e non voleva di certo farsi vedere da Oz, quindi fece scorrere un poco la porta e spiò nella stanza; all’inizio vide solo l’alunno, seduto sul letto, che guardava a bocca aperta davanti a sé, seguì lo sguardo e anche la mandibola del docente collassò, trovandosi di fronte alla televisione che trasmetteva inequivocabilmente un porno.   
Ci mise qualche secondo a riprendersi dalla visione di una maggiorata (s)vestita da cheerleader che fornicava con un giocatore di rugby su una scomoda panca degli spogliatoi, e tornò a guardare il ragazzo. - Oz! - lo chiamò forte, facendolo trasalire al punto che sussultò di qualche millimetro e il telecomando finì per terra.   
\- Professore, non è come crede! - si difese subito; aveva l’aritmia ed era in iperventilazione, bordeaux in viso. Era rimasto così turbato dalla visione che non era riuscito a cambiare canale. Era il suo primo porno così spinto e con personaggi che non fossero disegnati.   
Gilbert cercò di mantenere la calma e aprì un po’ di più la porta, rimanendo sempre dietro di essa. - Spegni subito! Come tuo docente ti proibisco di vedere quella robaccia! - sbraitò, tornando a guardare  con la coda dell’occhio il film e ingoiando a vuoto nel vedere come la videocamera aveva zoomato le parti intime dei due durante il rapporto. Della ragazza non gli importava più di tanto, ciò che lo affascinava era il genitale dell’attore, decisamente _oversized_.   
\- Ma se lo sta guardando anche lei! - lo rimbeccò il ragazzo, cercando il telecomando sul letto e accorgendosi solo dopo che era a terra. Masticò un’imprecazione coperta dai corali “Oh, yes” e “Fuck me harder!” dell’attrice, e, dimentico di essere nudo, si mise a quattro zampe sul materasso, sporgendosi per recuperare il “dannato aggeggio”.   
Fu in quel momento che Gilbert rischiò veramente di perdere sangue dal naso. A causa del filmino il suo membro si era destato e la vista di quel sedere tondo e piccolo nella rossastra luce soffusa della stanza, offerto così ai suoi occhi, mostrandogli _tutto_ , non fece altro che peggiorare il problema.   
Oz prese finalmente il telecomando e fu stupito del fatto che nella caduta non si fosse aperto lo sportellino delle batterie. Quindi schiacciò su spegnimento, e la TV, finalmente, tornò a essere buia e silenziosa.   
Il ragazzo si sdraiò sul letto e si coprì, avendo cura di alzare una gamba per non far vedere una strana protuberanza attraverso le lenzuola. Non aveva mai visto una donna così formosa nuda, né un uomo così ben dotato. Cercò di tranquillizzarsi, anche se pure il suo corpo aveva risposto in maniera piuttosto positiva al nefasto evento. In un’occasione normale sarebbe andato in bagno a dare sfogo alle sue fantasie, ma non era solo e nel bagno c’era ancora Gilbert.   
\- Professore? - lo chiamò, girandosi verso di lui, ancora un po’ rosso e con respiro pesante. - Non viene a letto? - chiese senza malizia, non capendo le intenzioni di Gil, il quale trasalì e rispose un duro “no”, prima di sbattere la porta e andare in doccia a placare i bollenti spiriti, terrorizzato dall’idea di cosa avrebbe potuto fare se fosse riandato a letto in quelle condizioni. Forse sarebbe riuscito a controllarsi, ma se Oz lo avesse involontariamente stuzzicato un poco di più con le sue frasi a doppio senso, o lo avesse anche solo toccato, avrebbero fatto quel che solitamente si fa in una stanza di un Love Hotel.   
Senza pensarci due volte, andò dentro la cabina e aprì il getto d’acqua tutto sul freddo, trattenendo le urla. Vincent una volta gli aveva detto che quel metodo funzionava, ora ne aveva la conferma.   
Oz, intanto, aveva capito solo dopo quel che aveva detto e si sentiva un pervertito. Si alzò e prese l’asciugamano che c’era in terra, coprendosi. Dai rumori provenienti dal bagno, Gil stava veramente placando i bollenti spiriti e questo stava eccitando Oz ancora di più. Il suo professore aveva un bel fisico ed era “carino” nel suo essere così terribilmente impacciato. Forse era colpa dell’età della pubertà, ma non gli sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto sentire il corpo nudo di Gilbert sopra il suo, in un lento scambio di baci. Si portò la mano alla faccia. No, era solo suggestione data dall’atmosfera, si disse. Era solo la solitudine che lo affliggeva da anni, continuò a dirsi. O forse era perché Gilbert era il suo tipo, anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto un uomo più coraggioso, rise amaro.   
La sua fantasia stava correndo troppo: sicuramente il docente si era eccitato per quella bella ragazza, non certo per quell’uomo o per lui.   
“Stupido”, pensò di sé, intristendosi. Era meglio se si toglieva Gilbert dalla testa, e in fretta, prima che la sua figura si insinuasse nel cuore.   
Pochi secondi, e Gilbert, tremante, uscì dal bagno, coprendosi le parti intime con l’asciugamani.   
Non si scambiarono neppure una parola, Oz entrò subito in bagno e seguì la stessa procedura del primo, non riuscendo però a trattenere dei versi di sofferenza.   
Quando uscì, Gilbert era a letto, esattamente come prima, ma l’asciugamani era ripiegato con cura sul comodino, quindi come un déjà-vu Oz si rimise sul talamo, sdraiandosi accanto a lui.   
Entrambi guardarono il soffitto per un po’ poi Gilbert spense la luce.   
\- Domani saremo due stracci - ridacchiò il docente, tentando di alleggerire la tensione che si era andata a creare.   
\- Già… - rispose Oz, un po’ assente.   
Il professore lo guardò preoccupato e si girò dalla sua parte. - Tutto bene? - domandò. - Non volevo alzare la voce, prima… ero imbarazzato - disse, pensando che fosse colpa della sfuriata di prima a proposito del porno.   
Anche Oz si girò dalla sua parte. Gilbert faceva bene a sentirsi in colpa, visto che lo stato di Oz era veramente per colpa sua.   
\- No - ammise.   
\- Me ne vuoi parlare?   
\- Sono le tre passate…   
\- Tanto la doccia mi ha svegliato.   
I due si guardarono negli occhi. Valeva la pena scambiare due parole, conoscersi l’un l’altro?   
Gilbert era una persona posata quando non era spaventato o imbarazzato, e trasmetteva sicurezza. Oz invece era calmo e disponibile. Ma quali oscuri segreti celavano dietro quella maschera di falsa normalità?   
\- Va bene… - acconsentì Oz. Voleva sapere se mai avesse avuto qualche possibilità con lui. Voleva sondare il terreno e nel contempo trovare qualcuno con il quale sfogarsi.   
\- Ti ascolto… - disse Gilbert, mettendo meglio il cuscino.   
Oz annuì e sorrise appena, come se volesse mettere una pezza sull’espressione preoccupata dell’altro. - Questo pomeriggio, o meglio, ormai ieri pomeriggio, ho visto due miei amici mentre facevano una cosa… - disse, stando sul vago.   
\- Una cosa? - domandò l’altro, che non aveva la malizia di pensare subito a certi atti.   
\- Una cosa… - ripeté Oz. - Una cosa… intima.   
Il docente fece una smorfia come per dire che non capiva, allora Oz si sporse verso il comodino e prese il malefico telecomando; Gilbert non riuscì a fermarlo che subito lo usò per accendere il televisore e mostrare all’altro cosa intendesse. Non dovette girare per molto tra i canali porno prima di trovare quello che andava cercando. Malizioso, lasciò il canale per un po’, dando modo al docente di vedere (a occhi sbarrati) la ragazza di turno che faceva un lavoretto orale al superdotato.   
Spense nuovamente la tv, e guardò il docente, mettendoci un po’ a metterlo a fuoco nell’ombra, e senza volerlo gli fissò le labbra, come lui fece con Oz. Quell’attrice aveva la faccia troppo volgare, invece sarebbe stato meglio un faccino più pulito, dall’espressione dolce. E gli effetti della doccia fredda già svanivano.   
\- Vederli mi ha un po’ sconvolto… - riprese Oz, con voce fioca e gli occhi socchiusi.   
Gilbert ci mise un po’ a rispondere: - Loro… sono fidanzati?   
Oz ci pensò. Elliot e Leo erano sempre insieme, erano amici… ma…   
\- I semplici amici fanno quelle cose? - domandò Oz.   
\- No… - sospirò Gilbert.   
\- Allora penso che stiano assieme… Anche se non me ne ero mai accorto.   
\- Magari lo hanno fatto solo per… ehm… piacere personale? - chiese Gilbert, suggerendogli che magari lo avevano fatto perché avevano voglia di sesso e si erano lasciati andare.   
Oz non riuscì a trattenere una risata, quasi liberatoria. - No, impossibile. Sembravano… innamorati - disse, sorridendo poi lieve. Leo ed Elliot sembravano veramente due felici fidanzatini.   
\- È… una bella cosa - disse Gilbert. - Dovresti essere contento per loro.   
\- Lo sono. Ma sono rimasto turbato per averli visti così…   
\- Immagino… soprattutto nel vedere la tua amica… magari per una donna è disdicevole… - disse Gilbert, sconvolto nel notare che stava riuscendo a tenere un discorso sul sesso con qualcuno.   
\- Amica? - ripeté Oz. - No, professore… nessuna amica.  Elliot e Leo. Sono due ragazzi, ecco perché mi sono sconvolto - disse Oz, tirando la pietra e nascondendo la mano.  
Come aveva immaginato, Gilbert diventò rosso e sbarrò gli occhi. - Due maschi?! - chiese.   
\- Esatto - asserì l’altro. - Lei… cosa ne pensa?   
A Gilbert passò la vita davanti, perché per un attimo credette che Oz avesse intuito la sua sponda. Così si mise sulla difensiva. - Penso che sia un tipo d’amore come un altro - rispose neutrale.   
\- Non le danno fastidio le persone così? - chiese ancora Oz.   
Gilbert sospirò: - No, perché dovrebbero? E poi non credo che mai nessuno cercherebbe di importunarmi.   
\- E se qualcuno ci provasse? - chiese a brucia pelo.   
Gilbert ci pensò e guardò l’altro in maniera strana. Non poteva rischiare di rispondere positivamente: - Gli direi ch— - ma la frase di Gilbert non trovò mai fine, perché un tuono particolarmente vicino lo fece squittire e si mosse a trovar rifugio tra le braccia di Oz. Il ragazzo trasalì, arrossendo come al solito (ormai quel giorno era comune). Anche Gilbert, capito ciò che aveva fatto, arrossì. Ora erano abbracciati e nudi.   
Nessuno di loro disse nulla per qualche minuto, poi Gilbert ebbe uno scatto e prese Oz per le spalle, allontanandosi da lui repentinamente. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati e la faccia completamente bianca, come un cencio. - Oz, ripeti: come si chiamano questi tuoi amici?! - chiese con voce strozzata.   
Vessalius lo guardò strano. - Elliot e Leo… - ripeté, per poi avere il dubbio che magari fosse un professore anche nella loro classe.   
\- Elliot… Nightray? - chiese il docente.   
Ora Oz non aveva più dubbi e si sentiva un idiota per ciò che aveva detto. - La prego non dica niente! - quasi urlò, posando le mani sulle sue braccia. - Non voglio che finiscano nei guai! Elliot non mi sta simpatico, ma se gli succedesse qualcosa sicuramente Leo ci rimarrebbe male, e io non voglio.   
Gilbert tossicchiò appena, cercando di ricomporsi. Quello fu uno dei più grandi shock della sua vita. - Mi dispiace, ma non posso tacere - disse.   
Oz perse a sua volta colore. - La prego! Anche se sono suoi alunni…   
\- Non sono miei alunni, non potrebbero mai esserlo a causa di Elliot - lo interruppe Gil.   
\- Perché?   
\- Perché non possiamo essere professori dei nostri parenti. - Una pausa, pregna di significato. - Elliot è mio fratello.   
Oz ci mise qualche secondo ad assorbire la notizia e quando capì di aver fatto una gaffe mastodontica non desiderò altro che strisciare in un angolo e che la terra lo inghiottisse. Non si ricordava assolutamente quale fosse il cognome del docente, ma sicuramente non se lo sarebbe mai più dimenticato.   
\- Professore! - urlò nel panico. - Se Elliot scopre che gliel’ho detto mi ucciderà! - E non era un eufemismo. - La prego, faccia finta che questa conversazione non sia mai avvenuta!   
Ma Gilbert era irremovibile. - Devo fare quattro chiacchiere con mio fratello su questa cosa - disse deciso.   
Il biondo vide cadere davanti a sé il suo castello di carte con quelle parole. Non voleva che la cosa degenerasse. - Per favore! La supplico! - chiese, fissandolo negli occhi color miele. La sua espressione cambiò da spaventata a determinata. - Io non dirò nulla di questa notte con lei… ma lei deve fare altrettanto… - sussurrò, facendo salire la mano alla spalla e poi lasciarla scivolare sul suo petto, sentendo le ruvide crosticine che si erano formate in seguito alle schegge di vetro.   
Un patto, un’alleanza. Una serie di segreti che li avrebbe uniti a doppio filo.   
Gilbert capì che quel ragazzo poteva rendergli la vita un inferno con una sola parola, così si vide costretto ad annuire, dandola vinta a Oz. - Va bene - acconsentì, facendolo sorridere di cuore. - E se mai mi chiedessero qualcosa, perché è ovvio che li guarderò in modo diverso da prima, non farò il tuo nome.   
A Oz questo bastava; felice, abbracciò il docente, ringraziandolo mentre affondava il viso contro il suo petto. Non si era sbagliato, Gilbert era davvero una brava persona. Anche quando urlò e si agitò perché inavvertitamente i loro corpi avevano strusciato un po’ troppo, anche quando sciolse l’abbraccio e si mise a dormire dando le spalle e Oz, e soprattutto quando rimboccò le coperte al ragazzo dopo che si fu addormentato nuovamente, posandogli poi un delicato bacio tra i capelli biondi. 

Quando si svegliarono di nuovo era mattina e del temporale che aveva imperversato per tutta la notte non c'era più traccia, con sommo sollievo di entrambi.  
L'aria tersa era illuminata dalle prime luci dell'alba e il colore roseo del cielo creava un'atmosfera tranquilla.  
Oz e Gilbert si costrinsero a uscire dal letto nonostante il piacevole tepore delle coperte e l'ora fin troppo presta (erano appena le sei del mattino) e a rivestirsi senza osare scambiarsi nemmeno uno sguardo. Il metodo per asciugare i vestiti adottato da Gilbert, anche se piuttosto rozzo, si era rivelato efficace, cosicché avevano rimesso degli abiti che erano solo a malapena umidi.  
A turno utilizzarono il bagno e si diedero una sistemata veloce ai capelli, raccogliendo poi la loro roba per andarsene: dovevano cambiarsi in modo da recarsi a scuola puntuali e non avevano tempo da perdere.  
Gilbert pagò direttamente da dentro la stanza per le ore consumate, uscirono dalla stanza e scesero di soppiatto fino alla reception, dove depositarono la tessera nella macchinetta. Una volta fuori, Gilbert e Oz si sentirono rinascere nella frescura mattutina che cancellò definitivamente i residui di sonno.  
Era una giornata del tutto normale e la notte appena trascorsa sembrava solo un lontano ricordo.  
Professore e studente percorsero insieme un buon tratto di strada avvolti da un teso e imbarazzato silenzio, fermandosi come di tacito accordo arrivati nel punto in cui dovevano separarsi.  
\- Non dica niente a nessuno, professore, e io farò altrettanto - disse Oz con voce un po' esitante, mentre osservava il marciapiede sotto i suoi piedi con strano interesse.  
\- Non voglio problemi - replicò Gilbert, confermando così la propria disponibilità a mantenere il segreto.  
\- Allora… a fra poco - salutò scherzosamente il biondo, abbozzando un sorriso che scaldò il cuore del moro.  
\- A fra poco - ripeté quest'ultimo a mo' di saluto.  
Si divisero senza aggiungere altro e fecero ritorno alle rispettive abitazioni.

Non appena varcata la soglia di casa Nightray, Gilbert si trovò davanti nientemeno che suo fratello Vincent, in piedi a braccia conserte in mezzo all'ingresso con solo la sua leggera camicia da notte addosso e i capelli arruffati, come se ci avesse infilato più volte le mani.  
\- Ciao, Vince - salutò un po' goffamente Gilbert, colto di sorpresa dalla sua presenza lì, anche se avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.  
Mentre si recava in camera sua, il moro venne bombardato di domande dal suo fratellino, così in pensiero per lui da aver superato abbondantemente il limite che separava la preoccupazione dalla paranoia.  
Vincent lo seguì in giro per mezza casa, deciso a sapere, senza lasciar da solo il fratello neppure quando questo lo supplicò di dargli una breve tregua per il tempo necessario a farsi un piccolo bagno.  
Quando Elliot uscì dalla sua camera, arruffato e con gli occhi ancora gonfi di sonno, borbottando maledizioni per il chiasso che stavano facendo, Gilbert gli lanciò una veloce occhiata e la sua mente tentò di figurarsi lui seduto da qualche parte con Leo inginocchiato tra le gambe a fargli un lavoretto orale.  
A quel volo di fantasia le guance del moro acquisirono un po' di colore e lui, consapevole di ciò, approfittò dell'arrivo del terzo Nightray (sul quale si era posata l'attenzione di Vincent) per dileguarsi velocemente all'interno del bagno, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. In quel momento avrebbe tanto desiderato avere con sé la chiave per poter tenere chiuso il fratellino fuori da lì.  
Aprì il rubinetto dell'acqua girandola per mettere tiepida la temperatura, affrettandosi a spogliarsi mentre la vasca si riempiva.  
Vincent fece irruzione dopo aver discusso un po' con Elliot, proprio quando Gilbert stava togliendosi l'intimo.  
\- Vince! - esclamò imbarazzato, girandosi a dar le spalle alla porta di scatto. In quel preciso momento essere visto nudo da terzi non era proprio la sua massima aspirazione, non dopo la notte appena passata; tanto più perché a beneficiare della vista c'era anche Elliot.  
Sforzandosi di apparire il più normale possibile e tornare a ignorare la totale mancanza di privacy della casa come prima, Gilbert si lasciò scivolare dentro la vasca rabbrividendo leggermente perché l'acqua stava già iniziando a raffreddare.  
Sembrava esausto e ciò riuscì a porre un freno all'invadente curiosità di Vincent, che richiuse la porta asserendo: - Parleremo dopo.  
Il moro gli rivolse un sorriso grato, annuendo piano con la testa.  
Al contrario di lui, Oz fece ritorno a casa nell'assoluto silenzio e senza accoglienze di sorta: suo zio e sua sorella non si sarebbero alzati prima delle sette, per cui lui aveva tutto il tempo di nascondere tra i panni da lavare i vestiti, lavarsi e cambiarsi.  
Andò fino al bagno, si chiuse dentro e riempì la vasca mentre si spogliava. Nel frattanto che aspettava che si riempisse, il ragazzo non riuscì a non pensare a quello che era accaduto quella mattina presto e si sentì subito avvampare al ricordo del corpo nudo del suo professore premuto contro il suo. Era stato per un momento solo, però gli era piaciuto.  
Cercò di distrarsi, di pensare ad altro, ma non ci riuscì e il suo corpo iniziò a dare nuovamente segni manifesti di cosa provasse. Per fortuna la vasca fu presto piena e lui poté immergersi nell'acqua appena tiepida. Dopo i primi brividi iniziali, si rilassò contro il bordo e tentò di concentrarsi sulla scuola imminente.  
Si accorse solo allora di essere esausto per l'intenso pomeriggio appena trascorso, per non parlare della notte. Senza che neppure se ne accorgesse, si appisolò dentro la vasca.

La scuola per entrambi trascorse come al solito (anche se Oz arrivò in ritardo in aula, per la gioia di Break, che non mancò l'occasione per divertirsi a spese dell'alunno) e quando arrivò l'ora di giapponese si comportarono come fossero alunno e docente normali, come se tutto ciò che era successo nel giorno prima non ci fosse mai stato.  
Come concordato, né l'uno né l'altro ne fece parola con alcuno, e i giorni ricominciarono a trascorrere normalmente.


	6. Capitolo 6

\- Oz, muoviti! Dobbiamo andare in cortile!  
Alice diventava sempre impaziente quando si trattava della lezione di Educazione Fisica, forse perché era l'unico momento in cui poteva dare libero sfogo alla sua esuberanza senza essere minacciata di sospensione o espulsione.  
Con un sogghigno quasi malvagio la ragazza puntualizzò: - Oggi c'è la partita di palla avvelenata tra maschi e femmine. Non vorrai tirarti indietro?  
\- Ma no, cosa stai dicendo? - replicò il biondo, assumendo un'espressione un po' a disagio mentre ricordava com'era andata a finire l'ultima partita che aveva giocato contro di lei. Era stata di pallavolo, e Alice aveva rivolto a lui ogni schiacciata che era riuscita a fare (e non erano state poche). Chissà perché le piaceva tanto accanirsi su di lui; fatto stava che poco prima della fine aveva dovuto allontanarsi e andare in infermeria per via di una contingente emorragia nasale causatagli da una pallonata ricevuta in pieno viso.  
In effetti, adesso l'idea di trovare una scusa per evitare la partita imminente gli sembrava decisamente allettante.  
\- Devo solo posare alcune cose nell'armadietto - disse Oz, mentre entravano nell'ingresso della scuola, dove gli studenti avevano il loro personale stipetto per le scarpe.  
\- Okay, però sbrigati - lo ammonì la ragazza, seguendolo con le braccia conserte per assicurarsi che non tentasse la fuga come un qualunque codardo.  
Da quando aveva perso le chiavi aveva sviluppato una paura terribile di separarsi da esse lasciandole incustodite, come capitava negli spogliatoi. Per questo prima di ogni lezione di Educazione Fisica andava a posare le proprie cose più importanti (che erano essenzialmente le chiavi di casa, il cellulare e il portafoglio) nel suo stipetto personale. Nessuno sapeva di quella sua strana paranoia, eccetto Alice.  
I due percorsero il breve e familiare tragitto fino all'armadietto di Oz, ma la ragazza bloccò l'amico prima di arrivare a destinazione.  
\- Che c'è? - chiese lui, guardandola perplesso: sembrava che avesse qualcosa che non andava, a giudicare dall'espressione che aveva improvvisamente assunto.  
\- C'è un biglietto.  
Alice gli indicò la parete di armadietti e, seguendo il dito, Oz vide cosa aveva attirato l'attenzione della compagna: dalla fessura del suo stipetto fuoriusciva un biglietto rosa pesca.  
Incuriosito dallo strano colore della carta, il ragazzo si avvicinò e prese il biglietto. Era piegato a metà nel senso della larghezza e su un lato era scritto con una grafia chiara e pulita "Per Oz ♥".  
Il biondo inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso: non conosceva quella scrittura (e ne sapeva abbastanza, dato che spesso chiedeva aiuto o appunti ai suoi compagni di classe per rimanere al passo con le lezioni) e non capiva il perché di quel biglietto.  
Alice gli diede una gomitata nelle costole ammiccando.  
\- È una tua ammiratrice, Oz?  
Lui arrossì, pensando a chi sarebbe potuto essere e soprattutto a quali suoi atteggiamenti avrebbero lasciato presupporre a qualcuna che fosse attratto dalle ragazze.  
\- Non credo proprio, Alice - negò lui in tono scherzoso, aprendo il biglietto in modo che lei non potesse leggere.  
Il suo sorriso mutò gradualmente man mano che gli occhi scorrevano le righe, fino a diventare una smorfia di terrore, e il suo colorito divenne terreo, come se avesse appena visto un fantasma. La lettera infatti recitava:  
 _«Caro Oz, sono a conoscenza di quanto accaduto alcune settimane fa. Tu e il professor Nightray vi siete divertiti, eh? ♥  
Siete veramente una bella coppia e siete anche molto fotogenici, sai? Le foto che ho scattato sono venute molto bene, tanto che ho deciso di renderle di dominio pubblico qui a scuola, a meno che tu non mi dia qualcosa in cambio, ovvio.  
Se vuoi salvare la tua reputazione e quella del tuo fidanzatino, procurati le risposte del compito di giapponese di questo venerdì e falle avere a tutta la tua classe.  
Confido ampiamente nella tua capacità di scelta.  
\- Anonima ♥»._  
Il cambiamento di colore di Oz e la sua espressione terrorizzata non sfuggirono ad Alice, che domandò: - Che ti ha chiesto? Di far sesso nei bagni?  
Rise della sua stessa battuta e Oz si costrinse a stirare le labbra in una pallida parvenza di sorriso. Neanche aveva capito cosa gli avesse appena chiesto, troppo impegnato a elaborare quanto appena appreso.  
\- È solo una richiesta di ripetizioni. Per giapponese - replicò Oz, non trovando una bugia migliore da riferire. In genere abbondava di fantasia in quei casi, ma non in quel momento.  
L'espressione di Alice si rabbuiò di colpo e, corrucciata, commentò: - Già, venerdì c'è il compito. Anche io avrei bisogno, di ripetizioni. Oz, non è che…  
Non ebbe modo di terminare, perché il compagno, colto da un'improvvisa ondata di panico, corse via lasciandola da sola a vociare: - OZ! Ehi, dove vai?! C'è lezione adesso, razza di stupido…!  
Il ragazzo attraversò i corridoi quasi avesse le ali ai piedi, dirigendosi verso la sala insegnanti, ma quando arrivò in prossimità della sua meta si bloccò: non poteva dirlo a Gilbert.  
Lui era un insegnante, non poteva dargli le risposte a un suo stesso compito, neanche se c'era in gioco la loro reputazione. Era illegale.  
Con un vuoto dentro, si abbandonò contro la parete più prossima, sollevando di nuovo la lettera (che aveva stretto nel pugno tanto forte da ridurla quasi a carta straccia) e rilesse quelle poche righe che nella sua testa riecheggiarono come una condanna a morte.  
Non aveva altra scelta che cedere alla richiesta della ricattatrice, per il bene suo e di Gilbert: era stato lui a proporre al professore di rifugiarsi in un Love Hotel in quella fatidica notte, quindi se si era arrivati a quella situazione la colpa era solamente sua; perciò era lui a dover trovare un rimedio, anche se doveva fare una cosa come imbrogliare a un compito.  
Per di più, c'era tutta una serie di problemi che lo ostacolavano nell'adempienza di quell'iniquo incarico: non aveva idea di dove il professore tenesse le risposte del compito. Se le aveva nel suo stipetto in sala insegnanti era un guaio, perché (anche trovando il modo di entrarci senza destare sospetti) avrebbe dovuto cogliere il momento giusto per forzare l'armadietto, dato che durante la mattina in sala insegnanti c'era sempre qualcuno che aspettava l'inizio delle proprie ore di lezione.  
Se invece le risposte erano da qualche parte a casa sua, Oz aveva qualche remota possibilità di arrivarci, dato che guarda caso conosceva un altro abitante di casa Nightray.  
A quel punto, tuttavia, subentrava un secondo problema: il tempo.  
Era mercoledì mattina e il compito sarebbe stato due giorni dopo. Non aveva abbastanza tempo per cercare un piano efficace e indolore: doveva agire in fretta, anzi subito.

Oz camminò a passo sostenuto fino al club di lettura: aveva un piano. Reduce da nefasti eventi passati, bussò forte alla porta, e attese. Passò quasi un minuto e nessuno aprì; attese ancora tre minuti, poi capì che o non c'era nessuno o non erano intenzionati ad aprire, e in quel caso era meglio stare fuori.   
Decise dunque di andare in infermeria e stare là, fingendo un malore (proprio come gli aveva detto Alice); in quell'oretta pensò a chi potesse essere il mittente di quella lettera. Sicuramente era della sua classe e, altrettanto sicuramente, non si trattava della sua amica Alice. Rimanevano solo… tutti gli altri. La lettera all’interno era stata scritta con i ritagli del giornale, quindi non poteva riconoscere la grafia (se non da quel piccolo “per Oz”) e non disponeva della tecnologia sufficiente per riconoscere eventuali impronte digitali o controllare dove fosse stata comprata la carta o la colla. Inoltre, si ritrovò a pensare, anche se avesse saputo l'identità del ricattatore, cosa avrebbe potuto fare? L'omicidio era ancora reato e sicuramente non l'avrebbe commosso con qualche frase fatta o qualche lacrimuccia.   
Sbuffando, si rigirò nel letto. Quello era l'ultimo anno di scuola, doveva studiare per i compiti e per l'esame di ammissione all'università, non poteva perdere tempo con quelle cose.   
Prese la lettera e la rilesse, quasi sperando che nel frattempo fosse cambiata, ma gli ideogrammi erano ancora là, identici e impietosi. " _Il tuo fidanzatino_ ", si fermò a rileggere, intristendosi.   
No, la situazione era stata fraintesa molto più di quanto doveva essere: lui e il professore non erano fidanzati e mai lo sarebbero stati… Anche se non passava giorno in cui Oz non pensasse a lui (e non come docente). I ricordi di quella notte insieme gli affollavano la mente e se si concentrava poteva quasi sentire il calore di quel corpo, il profumo della sua pelle e la pressione contro il suo…    
\- No, no, no! - mormorò, nascondendo la testa sotto il cuscino. Non doveva pensarci troppo. Lui era un professore e l'altro un alunno; non erano fidanzati e già erano nei guai. Come minimo Oz avrebbe dovuto cambiare scuola e Gilbert avrebbe perso il posto. Quello che ci avrebbe rimesso di più alla fine era proprio il docente, e Oz non l'avrebbe permesso.   
Al suono della campanella si trascinò in classe e disse alla professoressa Sharon Rainsworth che non stava bene e che sarebbe andato a casa, non dovette fingere troppo perché venisse creduto, con quella faccia da cencio che si ritrovava. Alice si offrì di accompagnarlo (avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di saltare ore di scuola), ma Oz rifiutò: non doveva esattamente andare a casa. Prima di uscire dall'aula guardò di sfuggita i propri compagni, non riuscendo a intelligere i loro volti, non riuscendo a scoprire chi era il Giuda.   
Libero da vincoli scolastici, Oz tornò nuovamente al circolo di lettura, sperando di avere più fortuna. E per una volta la dea bendata gli venne incontro, con le sembianze di due ragazzi.   
\- Leo, Elliot! - esclamò lui, felicissimo di vederli.   
Le prime volte che aveva dovuto avere rapporti con loro era piuttosto imbarazzato (soprattutto perché Leo sapeva che lui li aveva visti, anche se per fortuna non aveva detto niente a Elliot), ma col tempo tutto era tornato alla normalità, anzi, stava cercando di legare un po' di più con loro, specialmente con Elliot.   
Leo lo salutò con un sorriso, l'altro preferì una smorfia.   
\- Ciao, Oz. Non hai ancora lezione a quest'ora? - domandò il più amichevole tra i due.   
\- Non mi sono sentito troppo bene durante l'ora di ginnastica e ho deciso di uscire prima - spiegò loro.   
\- Non pretenderai che ti accompagniamo a casa… - disse Elliot, sempre molto chiaro sui suoi intenti su cosa fare e cosa non.   
\- Mh… in realtà no, sono venuto a chiederti di lasciarmi un libro, così lo leggo stasera - disse.   
Leo intanto aprì la porta, fingendo indifferenza anche se era bene attento ai loro discorsi.   
\- Quale? - chiese Elliot.   
Il fratello di Gilbert aveva un brutto vizio: prendere i libri in prestito e riportarne solo la metà; non lo faceva per male, ma solo perché, semplicemente, il club era talmente poco popoloso che se Leo e Elliot avessero voluto un libro dalla piccola biblioteca interna gli sarebbe bastato chiederglielo, quindi se avesse voluto rileggerlo in tempi brevi lo aveva comodamente a casa.   
I tre entrarono e posarono a terra le cartelle, stiracchiandosi.   
\- Lo sai… l'ultimo della "nostra" saga fantasy. Quella che mi hai spoilerato il primo giorno che venni al club - gli rinfacciò Oz.   
Elliot capì al volo. - Hai già letto il penultimo?   
Oz lo aveva a casa e l'avrebbe finito sicuramente quella sera (se fosse stato dell'umore adatto). - Lo devo finire oggi e voglio cominciare subito con l'ultimo.   
Leo rise. - Il ragionamento non fa una piega, soprattutto perché Elliot l'ha già letto, quindi non gli serve. - Si sedette sul divano e rimase a guardare i due.   
Nightray annuì. - Ok, allora domani te lo porto - disse, a suo modo gentile.   
\- Oggi - disse con voce ferma Oz, facendo ridere l'altro.   
\- Non ho il dono del teletrasporto. Non è possibile entro oggi.   
\- Ma hai il dono di tenerti i libri - borbottò, fingendo stizza. Non gliene era mai fregato troppo di questa storia, ma quella volta fu il suo asso nella manica da giocare.   
Elliot fece per ribattere più sonoramente, ma Leo intervenne: - Ha ragione, Elliot. Il tuo è un brutto vizio.   
Nightray lo guardò con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. - Ma da che parte stai?!   
\- Di quella di chi ha ragione, e tu hai torto. Oz fa parte del club ed è giusto che usufruisca dei libri qui presenti.   
Elliot digrignò i denti e la scena fece sorridere Vessalius sotto i baffi. Sembravano davvero moglie e marito, erano… carini, a loro modo. E, doveva ammetterlo, stavano bene assieme. Da quanto Leo gli aveva raccontato, si erano conosciuti pochi giorni dopo l'inizio del primo anno scolastico, non perché fossero in classe insieme, ma perché Leo era stato preso di mira da dei teppistelli ed Elliot era intervenuto per difenderlo, ciò gli era costato un braccio ingessato e due giorni di ospedale per sospetto trauma cerebrale, ma non a causa dei teppisti, a causa di Leo che aveva lanciato via la propria cartella, pronto a difendersi, e aveva inavvertitamente preso in pieno Elliot, facendolo cadere dalle scale dalle quali stava scendendo. Quella caduta salvò comunque a tempo indeterminato Leo dai teppisti e permise ai due di conoscersi meglio, a cominciare dai giorni di degenza in ospedale.   
Oz smise di perdersi tra i ricordi e tornò a guardare Elliot con sguardo supplichevole. - Per favore, Elliot - disse gentile, facendo trasalire il ragazzo.   
\- Dovrei andare a prenderlo a casa… - borbottò scocciato. Sapeva bene che non abitavano affatto vicini.   
\- Ti accompagno - intervenne subito Oz. - Così prendo il libro e vado a casa.   
Elliot trovò che quello fosse un ottimo accordo, anche se il piano di stare con Leo qualche ora al club gli sarebbe piaciuto di più.   
\- Sei sicuro, Oz? Hai detto che stavi poco bene… - fece notare il moro, ma Vessalius scosse il capo.   
\- Sto meglio, più che altro ho una forte emicrania e non sarei riuscito a stare in classe per l'ultima ora. - E non stava dicendo esattamente una bugia.   
I due fidanzati annuirono e Leo scambiò un libro che aveva in borsa con uno negli scaffali, poi uscirono insieme a Oz e chiusero la porta, diretti a casa Nightray.


	7. Capitolo 7

Il tragitto fu lungo ma abbastanza scorrevole, e Oz pensò a quanto doveva aver camminato Gilbert "quella" mattina per tornare a casa; abitavano veramente distanti.   
Tra una chiacchierata, un'arrabbiatura e qualche risata, il trio arrivò presto a casa Nightray.   
Abitavano in una villetta singola abbastanza grande, con un piccolo giardino.   
Oz si guardò intorno con curiosità quando Elliot aprì la porta, e si ricordò anche di quando questi gli stava accennando al fatto che in famiglia erano talmente numerosi che i fratelli più grandi erano andati subito a lavorare per poter aiutare economicamente i genitori, e capì perché la casa fosse così grande. Ognuno lì si impegnava per tutti.   
\- Spero che abbia messo a posto la tua camera, Elliot - disse sottovoce Leo, con un sorriso gentile in volto. Elliot fece una smorfia, facendogli capire che non lo aveva fatto, e Leo scosse il capo: - Male, male… così farai brutta figura con gli ospiti; prima di andar via ti aiuto a riordinare un po'.   
\- Grazie… - mormorò Elliot.   
Oz era appena dietro di loro, lento nel camminare perché guardava davvero dappertutto, e osò fare un sorriso a quel breve scambio di battute. Gli sarebbe piaciuto trovare un qualcuno con il quale essere così affiatato e complice, gli sarebbe piaciuto se anche con Gilbert fosse stato cos— Si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, ecco che ancora pensava al suo professore, nonostante quello che era successo di mattina. Doveva levarselo dalla testa.   
Perso nei suoi pensieri, andò a sbattere contro Elliot, prendendosi una bella botta al naso contro la sua schiena.   
\- Ahia… - si lamentò, massaggiandosi il setto nasale.   
\- Vessalius, guarda dove vai! - lo sgridò l'altro, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Poi si schiarì la voce e parlò come se stesse mangiando un limone: - Gradisci qualcosa da bere? - propose.   
Oz non riuscì a trattenere la sua sorpresa e allargò occhi e bocca, durò un attimo, poi si riprese: - Sì… sì, grazie. - Non seppe mai se quell’invito era partito personalmente da Elliot o era un consiglio di Leo, ma lo gradì. Doveva assolutamente girare quella casa il più possibile. Una volta aveva letto per puro caso (puro, purissimo caso) l'orario di Gilbert nella bacheca della sala docenti e aveva visto che il mercoledì usciva prima, quindi il suo piano consisteva nel trovarlo e nel capire dove fosse il suo studio. Doveva solo trovare le soluzioni, fare una foto e basta. Semplice, veloce e indolore. Il compito di venerdì sarebbe stato a crocette, quindi era ovvio che avesse preparato un modulo con le soluzioni… O no? Oz era nel panico più totale.   
\- Allora vieni… - borbottò Elliot, facendogli strada verso la cucina, insieme a Leo.   
Avrebbe avuto tempo dopo per sconvolgersi della gentilezza e l'ospitalità di Elliot, ora aveva altre priorità.   
Appena i due varcarono la soglia della cucina, li sentì salutare, ma non era la persona che cercava.   
\- Ciao, Vince.   
\- Ciao, Vincent.   
\- Salve, ragazzi - sentì rispondere, seguito dal suono di un succo di frutta ormai finito. Sicuramente Leo era di casa lì.   
Quando Oz entrò vide questo Vincent: un biondo capellone con un occhio dorato come quello di Gilbert e l'altro rosso, come quello del professor Break. L'accostamento sarebbe stato divertente in qualsiasi altra occasione.   
\- Buongiorno - salutò, sorridendo e inchinandosi appena.   
In quel momento, Vincent ebbe un fremito alla schiena. Come un cane che punti un uomo pronto a uccidere il padrone.   
\- Salve… - salutò con indosso un'impeccabile maschera di cordialità alla quale Oz cascò in pieno.   
Ci pensò Gilbert a fare le presentazioni: - Vince, lui è Oz, un mio compagno del circolo di lettura. Oz, lui è mio fratello Vincent, come avrai intuito.   
Oz annuì e sorrise nuovamente, Vincent invece buttò il suo brick all'ace ormai bevuto fino all'ultima goccia e abbassò il monitor del laptop che aveva davanti, in modo da concentrarsi sul malefico intruso. - Uhm… Quindi anche tu studi all'Istituto Pandora… - suppose.   
\- Sì…   
\- Conosci anche Gilbert, l'altro mio fratello?   
La domanda poteva sembrare perfettamente normale, ma fu quel "mio" a mettere un po' in allarme Oz; Vincent avrebbe dovuto dire "nostro" in presenza di Elliot…   
\- Ehm, sì - tentennò. - È il mio insegnante di Giapponese.   
Vincent si alzò e sorrise in maniera quasi preoccupate.   
\- Quindi sei un suo alunno… di quale classe, esattamente? - chiese, avvicinandosi a Oz. Vincent non aveva dimenticato il primo giorno di scuola di Gilbert, né gli "incidenti" che erano capitati a venire, per i quali il fratello si rattristava sempre. Oh, era ovvio che quel ragazzo fosse uno di quegli alunni, lo aveva percepito dall'aura di pericolo che emanava.   
\- L'ultimo anno… - soffiò Oz, allontanandosi di un passo. Quel giovane uomo non gli piaceva per niente.   
Bingo! Era uno di quella classe scalmanata. Ah, perché non aveva con sé le sue adorate forbici? Gli avrebbe sfregiato quel bel faccino, cavato gli occhi, e tagliato orecchie e lingua. Sarebbe stato divertente.   
\- Comprendo… - disse Vincent, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. L'avrebbe volentieri invitato in camera, e non con il fine per il quale invitava le ragazze, no, un altro forse addirittura più divertente.   
Oz allargò gli occhi, sentendo la pelle d'oca per tutto il corpo, anche dove non pensava che fosse anatomicamente possibile.   
Fu Elliot a salvarlo, porgendogli un bicchiere di acqua alla menta con ghiaccio. - Spero ti piaccia, non abbiamo altro di fresco - borbottò, mettendogli il bicchiere sotto il naso. A Oz sembrò un’oasi dopo tre giorni nel deserto. - Grazie, Elliot - disse, prendendo il bicchiere e allontanandosi dalle mani e soprattutto dagli occhi bicromici del Nightray più grande.   
Leo sorrise alla faccia di Elliot quando si sentì chiamare nuovamente per nome, ma la faccenda si chiuse lì.   
\- Come mai hai portato un amico a casa? - domandò Vincent, che non voleva lasciar scappare la sua preda così facilmente.   
Elliot stava per difendersi, dicendo che non era un suo amico, ma intervenne Leo: - Gli deve prestare un libro - spiegò tranquillamente.   
\- Capisco… - sibilò Vincent, accarezzando i capelli biondi di Oz, pregustando già quando gli avrebbe fatto lo scalpo appendendolo per quei fili dorati al lampadario.   
Vessalius tremò vistosamente da capo a piedi. Si sarebbe sognato quel tocco di notte, ne era certo.   
\- È… è meglio se andiamo, no? - chiese frettoloso, rivolto ai fidanzati, poggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo. Altro che acqua alla menta, avrebbe avuto bisogno di una bottiglia intera di sake, o meglio di brandy, per riprendersi.   
\- Sì… - ghignò Vincent. - Andate pure a dargli il libro, Elliot… - aggiunse, con tutta l'aria di chi non voleva che la discussione finisse lì.   
\- Ok, a dopo, Vince! - lo salutò Elliot, facendo strada a Oz verso la propria camera. Prima di uscire dalla cucina, Oz guardò Vincent con la coda dell'occhio e vide un ghigno così terrificante sul suo volto che lo avrebbe scritturato per un film dell'orrore; e solo allora Oz capì che Vincent voleva fargliela pagare per come la sua classe trattava il fratello, e solo allora Oz, per un attimo, pensò che sarebbe stato più saggio scappare da una finestra e cambiare scuola, piuttosto che cercare le soluzioni del compito in quella casa dove abitava anche il suo futuro boia.   
Il trio salì le scale e arrivò presto davanti alla camera di Elliot.   
\- Meglio se aspettiamo fuori - consigliò Leo;, sicuramente non voleva che Oz vedesse il casino nel quale regnava la camera dell’amato.   
Elliot lo ringraziò con lo sguardo, lasciando il proprio ragazzo e l'ospite davanti alla porta, ed entrò.   
La prima cosa che Oz vide fu una camera dalle pareti grigio chiaro e un'ampia finestra coperta da delle tende color crema; solo dopo notò che c'era qualcun altro nella camera, piegato verso un cassetto aperto dell'armadio laterale alla porta.   
\- Gilbert? - chiamò Elliot, vedendo il fratello in camera. - Che ci fai qui?   
Oz a sentire il nome del suo docente trasalì. Quel ragazzo con solo i boxer addosso era il suo professore.   
\- Non trovo più la mia maglietta verde. Possibile che finisca sempre o da te o da papà? - fece lui con aria esasperata, aggiungendo un borbottio che pareva quasi un "come se a papà stesse, poi…".   
Elliot sbuffò e andò a sinistra, oltre il campo visivo di Oz, il quale si riprese un attimo dalla visuale e decise di portare avanti il suo piano.   
\- Buon…pomeriggio, professor Nightray - disse, incespicando appena all'inizio, sperando di ottenere l'attenzione del docente, cosa che gli riuscì benissimo perché Gilbert si girò di scatto verso di lui, con gli occhi a palla e le guance rosee. Pensava fosse stata la sua immaginazione a parlare, ma il suo alunno era proprio lì a casa sua, e lui era mezzo nudo, come da routine.   
\- Vessalius?! - fece lui, profondamente sorpreso.   
Leo ridacchiò, ma non disse nulla; Oz, invece, sollevò una mano in gesto di saluto. - A quanto pare… - ridacchiò. - Oggi ha finito prima? - domandò, fingendosi candido e innocente.   
\- S—sì… - balbettò, smettendo di frugare nel cassetto. Gilbert non sembrava intenzionato a voler avere una conversazione, al momento. Non con Oz, almeno.   
Da quella sera, il ragazzino era diventato come un'ossessione per lui; spesso lo aveva sognato la notte ed era arrivato addirittura a plasmarlo attore principale dei suoi pensieri più sconci quando era sicuro che tutta casa dormisse, purtroppo avergli visto il sedere in tutta la sua interezza non aveva giovato né ai suoi nervi né al suo autocontrollo. Anche se cercava di toglierselo dalla testa, Oz era lì, sempre. Che sorrideva, si arrabbiava, leggeva o seguiva la lezione. Si rendeva conto che aveva quasi preso le distanze dopo la notte passata al Love Hotel, ma era per il bene comune, visto che sentiva crescere un sentimento ai suoi occhi sbagliato per quel suo alunno.   
Elliot tornò con il libro, mentre Gilbert chiudeva il cassetto, e lo porse al ragazzo. - Ecco… - sbuffò, mettendosi poi a braccia conserte quando Oz lo prese in mano.   
\- Grazie - mormorò, seguendo con la coda dell'occhio Gilbert che si incamminava nell'andito. Vedendo la sua unica speranza allontanarsi, d'istinto lo chiamò: - Professor Nightray? - Gilbert si girò verso di lui, e Oz continuò: - Potrei parlarle un attimo? - Gilbert fece per dire di sì, ma l'alunno lo anticipò: - Da soli? È una cosa di scuola.   
Forse Oz stava esponendosi troppo, ma non poteva rischiare: doveva sapere il prima possibile se le soluzioni del compito esistevano e se erano lì a casa Nightray o a scuola.   
Gilbert fece una faccia come se non fosse propriamente a suo agio, ma poi annuì. - Ok, vieni in camera? - propose, dovendo ancora finire di vestirsi.  
Leo rise tra sé notando l'imbarazzo e soprattutto il disagio che c'era tra loro. Gli ricordava un po' l'impaccio iniziale che lui ed Elliot avevano avuto in quei primi giorni dal loro incontro, in ospedale, anche se il suo fidanzato aveva ben presto tirato fuori il suo lato aggressivo.  
Comunque, era lampante ai suoi occhi di buon osservatore che qualcosa tra quei due c'era.  
Elliot, invece, non si accorse di niente.  
\- Hai già bisogno di chiedere aiuto al prof perché le lezioni sono troppo difficili per te, Vessalius? - lo sfotté apertamente, incurvando gli angoli della bocca in un sogghigno malefico.  
Oz gli scoccò un'occhiata.   
\- Non sono certo come te, Elliot, che mi faccio dare ripetizioni di nascosto in biblioteca dalla professoressa Rainsworth - replicò candido. Se voleva credere che volesse chiedere ripetizioni, che lo facesse pure, per lui era tutto di guadagnato; ma aveva atteso così tanto il momento adatto per rivelare quel segreto che non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione.  
Sharon Rainsworth era docente di Fisica e, nonostante la giovane età, era un genio nella sua materia. Elliot si appellava alla sua gentilezza ogni volta che era in vista un compito della materia (lei non era la sua insegnante, quindi poteva aiutarlo nella preparazione al compito senza problemi).  
Leo inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, sorpreso della notizia: neanche lui ne sapeva niente; tuttavia, adesso riusciva a spiegarsi dove il suo compagno andasse a cacciarsi ogni volta.  
Elliot s'irrigidì e il suo viso assunse una preoccupante tonalità livida: si era assicurato di non essere seguito ogni volta che la incontrava, sceglieva sempre la zona della biblioteca dove nessuno studente si avventurava mai, essendo troppo lontana dagli scaffali d'interesse scolastico; ciononostante quel ficcanaso era riuscito a scovarlo.  
Se si fosse venuto a sapere, avrebbe perso la sua reputazione di studente modello che, accompagnata alla sua fama di abile schermidore, lo poneva al di sopra del resto della scolaresca. Non sopportava l'idea di essere messo sullo stesso piano di quegli zotici ignoranti che avevano bisogno di lezioni extra per riuscire a raggiungere una misera sufficienza e salvare l'anno.  
Avvertendo l'esplosione d'ira del fratello imminente e probabilmente molto più eclatante del solito, Gilbert si affrettò a intervenire: - La mia camera è di qua.  
Sospinse via il suo studente premendogli gentilmente le mani sulla schiena, trasmettendogli allo stesso tempo tutta la fretta che aveva di andarsene.  
Toccarlo lo metteva a disagio e gli ricordava quella notte al Love Hotel, ma non aveva altra scelta per salvare il biondo dalla rabbia di Elliot.  
Quest'ultimo fece per inseguire Vessalius e dirgliene quattro, ma Leo gli bloccò la strada con il proprio corpo, al che il compagno riversò su di lui parte della propria sfuriata.  
\- Lasciami passare! Voglio ucciderlo! - esclamò, cercando di spostarlo da parte, ma Leo non accennò a muovere un passo.  
\- Potevi chiedere a me per Fisica… - disse semplicemente, lasciando trasparire il proprio dispiacere.  
Lui non se la cavava nient'affatto male nelle materie come Matematica e Fisica, per cui avrebbe potuto aiutarlo senza problemi. Studiavano già abbastanza insieme, non avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza (anzi, sarebbe stato un pretesto utile per passare altro tempo assieme).  
Elliot capì che la notizia l'aveva colpito in senso negativo e si sentì in colpa.  
Fece per dire qualcosa, ma Leo scosse il capo.   
\- Vado a casa, devo studiare - disse, allontanandosi senza aggiungere altro, piantando in asso Elliot in mezzo al corridoio.  
Il ragazzo rimase lì a guardare il suo fidanzato che se ne andava senza riuscire a far niente più che crogiolarsi nell'odio che in quel momento provava nei confronti di Oz Vessalius.  
L'avrebbe ucciso non appena gli si fosse presentata l'occasione.  
Incapace di rimanersene con le mani in mano troppo a lungo, decise di provare a rimediare al danno appena fatto.  
\- Leo! - chiamò all'improvviso, ritrovando la voce, affrettandosi a seguire il compagno.

\- Non dovresti far arrabbiare sempre Elliot. Prima o poi finirà male.  
Gilbert era stato vittima di un accesso d'ira del fratello, una volta, e poteva garantire che non fosse affatto piacevole: c'era mancato poco che si ritrovasse all'ospedale a causa dell'impatto di un vaso di fiori che gli aveva di poco mancato la testa.  
Oz scrollò le spalle.  
\- Leo riesce a controllarlo - replicò furbescamente, ricordando le innumerevoli volte che il ragazzo era intervenuto in suo favore per bloccare le sfuriate dell'altro.  
Il professore convenne tacitamente con lui: era una fortuna che Leo avesse una così forte influenza su suo fratello, perché era dell'idea che altrimenti un giorno o l'altro in preda ad un attacco di rabbia Elliot avrebbe commesso qualche stupidaggine.  
Mentre procedevano nel corridoio, ora fianco a fianco, Oz si guardava attorno, notando con stupore sempre più particolari dell'arredamento.  
\- Ha una casa veramente grande - commentò in tono sorpreso, facendo un po' arrossire d'imbarazzo Gilbert, il quale subito aveva fatto un confronto con il modesto appartamento in cui abitava lui. - E anche un bell'arredamento - aggiunse il ragazzo, senza nessun fine secondario, non immaginando di stare mettendo a disagio il più grande.  
Mentre parlava stava anche sondando le pareti del corridoio in cerca di una finestra aperta dalla quale potesse fuggire nel caso in cui le cose si fossero messe male. Sperava solo che, pur essendo al secondo piano, la distanza tra il davanzale e il suolo non fosse eccessiva e che il prato attutisse un po' l'eventuale disastrosa caduta.  
In realtà Oz sperava con tutto il cuore di poter evadere dalla casa dalla stessa porta da cui era entrato, senza dover ricorrere agli stratagemmi di un ladro, anche se l'idea che Vincent potesse essere in agguato nei pressi dell'ingresso in attesa del suo arrivo era un ulteriore incoraggiamento alla fuga dalla finestra.  
\- Qui.  
Il filo di pensieri del biondo venne interrotto dalla voce del moro e dalla mano con cui gentilmente gli stava facendo segno di entrare in una porta a doppio battente sulla sua sinistra, completamente aperta.  
L'alunno entrò nella camera con un misto di imbarazzo e senso di colpa per quello che doveva fare e che senz'altro Gilbert non meritava.  
La camera era arredata con gusto e allo stesso tempo in maniera sobria, senza niente di eccessivamente sfarzoso o particolare. Le dimensioni sorpresero lo studente, così come la grandezza del materasso.  
Si immaginò come Gilbert potesse girarsi e rigirarsi a piacere in tutto quello spazio ogni notte e le sue guance presero fuoco all'istante, anche se cercò subito qualcosa con cui distrarsi. Per fortuna il suo insegnante gli venne prontamente in aiuto, a sua stessa insaputa: - Di cosa volevi parlare?  
A Oz non servì altro che una piccola parte della sua abilità nell'improvvisare per rispondere a quella domanda.  
\- Ho perso il mio libro di testo, professore - disse, fingendo un convincente atteggiamento dispiaciuto e mortificato.  
Gilbert, che si era allontanato da lui per andare all'armadio a recuperare qualche abito da mettere (si sentiva mortalmente imbarazzato nel presentarsi a un suo studente solo in boxer, soprattutto considerati i trascorsi tra loro in particolare) si voltò a guardarlo, sorpreso dalla sua affermazione.  
\- Hai chiesto ai tuoi compagni? Può essere che qualcuno l'abbia preso per sbaglio… - commentò, scartando una T-shirt rossa che gli era appena capitata sotto mano.  
Oz scosse il capo.  
\- Ho già chiesto a tutti e nessuno ce l'ha - mentì spudoratamente, continuando la sua messinscena - Quindi… volevo chiederle se poteva darmi lei qualche appunto intanto che cerco di avere un'altra copia del testo.  
Sperava di non doverlo convincere tirando in ballo esplicitamente il compito imminente, perché temeva di non riuscire a mantenere un atteggiamento abbastanza indifferente da non far sospettare niente riguardo le sue intenzioni.  
Per sua fortuna Gilbert era di indole altruista e comprensiva.  
\- Va bene, dovrei avere qualche appunto - esclamò il docente, grattandosi la nuca mentre si rialzava con in mano una canotta azzurra che gli stava abbastanza larga da coprire un po' i suoi boxer, riflettendo su dove avesse messo gli appunti che prendeva sempre mentre preparava le lezioni.  
Si infilò l'indumento e se lo sistemò in modo da essere coperto il più possibile, poi andò alla scrivania e iniziò a rovistare tra i fogli che aveva sparso sopra e guardando anche nei cassetti.  
Oz avrebbe avuto bisogno di una buona opportunità per avvicinarsi alla scrivania e sbirciare se ci fosse o meno quello che cercava.  
Fece qualche timido passo avanti, ma non occorse avvicinarsi ancora di soppiatto, perché quel giorno la dea bendata era dalla sua parte, e quella volta si manifestò nella presenza non troppo gradita di Vincent Nightray.  
Quest'ultimo, vedendo il fratello vestito con solo la canotta addosso davanti a quel ragazzino, iniziò a fare ogni peggiore congettura che una mente umana possa concepire riguardo a due persone.  
Vessalius si apprestò a farsi da parte sotto l'inquisitorio e minaccioso sguardo del nuovo ospite, cercando di diventare così piccolo da sparire.  
Notando l'improvviso spostamento dell'alunno, Gilbert alzò lo sguardo dalla scrivania e incrociò la figura del fratello.  
\- Vince! - esclamò sorpreso.  
\- Perché non sei ancora vestito, Gil? C'è un ospite - domandò Vincent con voce tagliente.  
\- È colpa mia - si affrettò a intervenire Oz, per cercare di cavar d'impiccio l'insegnante; tuttavia, la sua affermazione servì solo a peggiorare la situazione, dato che (nelle condizioni attuali di Gilbert) era fraintendibilissima.  
Il moro avvampò di colpo e il giovane dagli occhi bicromi si irrigidì, inchiodando con lo sguardo Vessalius dove si trovava. Solo allora il bersaglio si rese conto di quel che aveva effettivamente detto e non poté fare a meno di darsi dell'idiota.  
Vincent fece per avventarsi su di lui, ma Gilbert si mise tra i due, già intuendo le intenzioni del parente.  
\- Non è come credi, Vince - iniziò il moro, cercando di apparire il più serio possibile.  
\- Devo eliminarlo, è di quella classe infernale, Gil! Non puoi volerlo proteggere davvero dopo tutto quello che ti hanno fatto.  
Oz arretrò lentamente, immaginandosi la gioia di quell'aspirante carnefice nell'affondare qualcosa di affilato nella sua tenera carne.   
Rabbrividì violentemente e corse a ripararsi dal possibile assalto dietro la scrivania, dove si acquattò in silenzio.   
Una volta lì, però, si ricordò il motivo per cui si era venuto a trovare in una situazione del genere. Facendosi coraggio, cominciò ad aprire i cassetti e gli sportelli del mobile che lo proteggeva in cerca delle soluzioni del compito.  
Incredibilmente le trovò, abbastanza in fretta, dentro un cassetto, insieme ad altre scartoffie scritte a mano.  
Estrasse i fogli rapidamente, posandoli sul pavimento mentre con l'altra mano estraeva il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni.  
Con un'abilità a dir poco impressionante aprì il telefono e avviò la fotocamera.  
\- Lasciami, Gil. Voglio fargliela pagare per quello che ti hanno fatto il primo giorno! - sentì dire a voce alta a Vincent.  
\- No, Vince.  
\- Perché no? Così non ti daranno più fastidio.  
Ci fu un attimo di esitazione in cui anche Oz si fermò ad ascoltare.  
\- Perché è un mio studente e non voglio che tu gli faccia del male in nessun modo e per nessun motivo - fu la secca risposta di Gilbert.  
Vessalius si sentì un verme: lo stava proteggendo dalla furia omicida di suo fratello mentre lui stava cercando di imbrogliare a un suo compito. Per un momento tentennò e fu fortemente tentato di andarsene e trovare un altro modo per aggiustare la situazione del ricatto, ma poi si disse che lo faceva anche per lui, per non fargli perdere il posto e la reputazione, e si decise in via definitiva.  
Scattò la foto e mise via il cellulare, avvertendo un macigno che gli rotolava lungo l'esofago per andare a posizionarsi nel suo stomaco.  
Prese il foglio e lo infilò di nuovo nello scomparto segreto, poi si rannicchiò contro i cassetti e attese che tutto finisse.  
Quando Gilbert si affacciò dietro la scrivania, lo trovò con espressione sconsolata mentre guardava il pavimento.  
\- Vince è andato via - gli comunicò - Non badare a quello che dice… è solo protettivo - aggiunse, pensando che il suo stato d'animo fosse dovuto a quanto appena accaduto. Non immaginava neppure che avesse fatto qualcosa di grave come aver fotografato le soluzioni del suo compito e che adesso si sentisse in colpa.  
Oz alzò lo sguardo su di lui, ma lo riabbassò subito, incapace di riuscire a incrociare i suoi occhi.  
\- Forse sarebbe meglio che me ne andassi - esclamò, alzandosi. Stava diventando insopportabile per lui rimanere lì.  
Gilbert lo guardò e si sentì in colpa; fece per dire qualcosa, ma Oz continuò: - Lei… mi odia, professore? - chiese, sentendosi schiacciare dai sensi di colpa.   
\- Odiarti? - ripeté il più grande, notevolmente sorpreso dalla domanda. - Cosa avresti fatto per meritarti un sentimento tanto forte come l'odio? - Oz guardò in basso e non rispose, facendo preoccupare ancora di più Gilbert, il quale allora si accucciò davanti a lui, guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto e vedendo i suoi occhioni tristi. - Vuoi parlarmene? - domandò allora gentile, capendo che probabilmente il ragazzo si stava tenendo qualcosa dentro. Stava male a vederlo così.   
Oz parlò piano, lento come un automa, senza esternare alcun sentimento: - Suo fratello ha ragione. Io faccio parte di quella classe terribile, meriterei il suo odio per tutto quello che combiniamo.   
Gilbert abbozzò un sorriso. - Non ricordo che tu mi abbia mai fatto niente, di solito stai…   
\- Sto al mio banco, a non fare nulla per impedirlo - completò Oz, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. - Io sono esattamente come gli altri, è inutile far finta che io sia migliore solo perché non ho mai fatto nulla… È vero, non sono contento quando le combinano i dispetti, ma… ciò non è un'attenuante - disse, sospirando piano ogni tanto.   
Gilbert scosse il capo e sorrise incoraggiante. - Non ce l'ho con te, Oz.   
Avrebbe voluto dirgli altro, ma non ci riuscì. Avrebbe voluto farlo partecipe dei sentimenti su di lui, ma si contenne.   
Il biondo sospirò e Gilbert proseguì: - In realtà non odio nessuno. I tuoi compagni solo convinti di potersi imporre sugli altri provando chi è il più forte, ma ciò non li fa forti ai miei occhi. Solo degli individui ignobili che cercano di arrivare in alto insieme, ma che da soli poco riescono a fare. Tu invece non fai niente, te ne stai in disparte e sei più forte di loro, perché non segui il gruppo. Ti stimo molto per questo, Oz.   
Oz si chiese se Gilbert gli avesse davvero ripetuto quelle stesse parole se avesse saputo cosa aveva appena fatto. Oz aveva solo scelto la via più facile e indolore, e che avrebbe fatto soffrire solo lui, come sempre. Sarebbe stato perfetto per entrambi; aveva scelto la via facile, anziché quella giusta. Avrebbe dovuto scoprire il mandante della lettera e mettere le cose in chiaro sulla sua relazione, affrontarlo e avvisare il professore. Però temeva che quelle foto divenissero pubbliche per ripicca, e questo non poteva assolutamente permetterlo, al costo di prendere in giro il cuore gentile di quel professore.   
\- Lei… lei è troppo buono, per questo tutti se ne approfittano… Non è giusto. - Le parole tombali di Oz erano pregne di tristezza. Lentamente, il ragazzo si abbassò verso il viso di Gilbert e, come attratto magneticamente dalle sue labbra, lo baciò.   
Il moro rimase completamente paralizzato a quel gesto totalmente inaspettato, non riuscendo a muovere un muscolo o pensare a qualcosa.   
Il loro casto bacio non durò che pochi secondi, poi Oz, razionalizzato quello che aveva appena fatto, spalancò gli occhi e si allontanò di un passo, con la testa leggera e il cuore ancora più pesante.   
\- Io… io vado… - balbettò, girandosi e facendo per andarsene.   
Gilbert però non voleva che Oz se ne andasse, non in quel momento e dopo quel bacio, almeno. Cosa avrebbero fatto da quel momento in poi? Come avrebbe fatto a non arrossire quando i loro sguardi si sarebbero incrociati a scuola? Ci sarebbe stata un'altra occasione?   
Il giovane docente non poteva rischiare che tutto quello diventasse un ricordo sfumato capace solo di allontanarli.   
Istintivamente, prese Oz per il polso e si alzò, così da poterlo abbracciare a sé.   
Entrambi spalancarono ancor di più gli occhi; uno per il gesto dell'altro, e il secondo per il proprio gesto.   
Le braccia di Gilbert rimasero strette contro il corpo esile del ragazzo, mentre nei loro petti a contatto i cuori battevano veloci come i loro pensieri.   
_È un mio studente!  
È un mio professore!   
Ma mi ha baciato.   
Ma l'ho baciato.   
E non facevo altro che pensare a lui da quella notte.   
E queste sue braccia sono forti e tiepide come quella notte.   
È sbagliato.   
È sbagliato.   
Ma il cuore mi batte così veloce quando penso a lui.   
Ma il cuore mi batte così veloce quando sono con lui.   
E ora mi sento così patetico a tenerlo qui.   
E ora mi sento così stupido a…_   
Gilbert stava quasi per lasciarlo andare, quando Oz, finalmente, ricambiò la stretta, arpionandosi alla sua maglia, quasi come se avesse paura che qualcuno li allontanasse.   
Posò il viso sul suo petto, rilassando il collo teso, e respirò forte il suo odore. Gli era mancato tutto quello. Gli era mancato Gilbert. Non come professore, ma come… come cosa? Cos'erano? Dopo quel bacio era cambiato qualcosa?   
\- Professore… - sussurrò Oz. - Io… dovrei proprio andare ora.   
Gilbert fece una leggera smorfia a sentirsi chiamare così, ma anche lui non sapeva bene cosa fare in un'occasione simile; sicuramente aveva fatto capire a Oz che non gli era indifferente e che aveva gradito quel bacio. Ma poi?   
Troppe domande, troppe poche chiarificazioni.   
\- S—Sì… - fece lui, sciogliendo appena la stretta, ma lasciando le mani sul bacino del ragazzo. - Oz…? -   
\- S—Sì? - balbettò anche lui, sorpreso che lo chiamasse ancora per nome, mentre le mani rimanevano posate sul petto del docente.   
Gilbert pensò veloce. Cosa avrebbe fatto Vincent? Probabilmente si sarebbe chinato in avanti e avrebbe nuovamente baciato il ragazzo, ma lui non era Vincent; non era così bello, avvenente, intrigante e manipolatore. Semplicemente ingoiò quasi a vuoto e sussurrò piano: - Le… le cose di scuola che mi hai chiesto - gli ricordò, sentendosi poi un idiota.   
Il ragazzo annuì. - Ah, sì… - fece piano. - Non importano più… - soffiò.   
Gilbert allora prese la palla al balzo: doveva dire qualcosa che chiarisse la sua posizione: - Non… cioè… Se non studi non posso metterti la sufficienza, anche se… cioè… tu mi… - Gilbert era talmente rosso da preoccupare Oz, ma sapeva che non poteva fermarsi, doveva farlo per Oz, per entrambi, perché per quanto sbagliato, non voleva che tutto finisse così. - … mi piaci.   
Oz a quelle parole non seppe se essere contento o meno.   
Quello sì che era tutto un gran casino, e poi Alice sosteneva che Oz avesse una vita semplice, piatta e noiosa.   
\- Professore… - sospirò Oz, sentendosi ancora peggio. La notizia gli aveva fatto piacere, ma sapeva che stavano per infilarsi in un qualcosa di pericoloso.   
Forse era meglio dimenticare?   
\- Ora va'… - sussurrò Gilbert, lasciandolo andare del tutto. Oz tolse le mani da lui e annuì. - Ci… vediamo domani…   
Il cuore di Oz batté più forte. Gli stava chiedendo un appuntamento o la sua fantasia stava correndo troppo?   
\- Domani non posso, professore… Devo studiare… - pigolò piano.   
Gilbert ci mise un po' a capire, come dimostrò il suo silenzio. - Intendevo a scuola.   
\- Ah… - fece Oz, arrossendo.   
Ma prima che l'imbarazzo lo bloccasse, Gilbert aggiunse: - Però… se vuoi… possiamo concordare un giorno… per uscire… magari andiamo a mangiare qualcosa fuori… a vedere un film… - disse, terribilmente a disagio.   
Ormai i due avevano capito che non si stavano indifferenti l'un l'altro e inconsciamente desideravano che quel sentimento crescesse.   
Oz però aveva ancora un enorme patema d'animo e il suo pensiero andò ancora una volta alla scritta "il tuo fidanzatino", della lettera minatoria.   
Era così difficile scegliere tra giusto e sbagliato.   
E lui in quel momento si sentiva terribilmente sbagliato. Non era più il sentimento che provava a esserlo, ma direttamente lui stesso.   
\- Lei… - sussurrò con gli occhi di nuovo colmi di tristezza. - Lei non merita uno come me - disse, per poi girarsi e sparire oltre la porta.   
In quel momento non gli importava né di Vincent, né di Elliot.   
Gli importava solo di correre via da quegli occhi sinceri e cercare di dimenticarseli, in completa contrapposizione con le sue azioni di poco prima.   
Così, mentre Oz usciva da solo da quella casa, Gilbert rimaneva a fissare lo spazio vuoto dove prima c'era il giovane. Si sentiva male anche lui, come se fosse in sintonia con lo stato d'animo del ragazzo. Non capiva, prima lo aveva baciato e sembrava che fosse contento di essere stato ricambiato, poi era fuggito dandogli il due di picche. Sospirò e decise di andare da Vincent, anche solo per avere un abbraccio e poter riposare la mente, ma, prima che potesse muoversi, sentì un picchiettare sul vetro. Pensando che fosse un uccellino dispettoso, si girò, vedendo invece proprio Vincent in piedi in bilico sul davanzale che bussava alla finestra, lo guardava con occhi omicidi e sulla fronte era come se avesse scritte le parole: "Dobbiamo parlare".   
Gilbert era certo che quella non sarebbe stata una semplice e pacata chiacchierata. 

Elliot e Leo alla fine non erano riusciti ad avere una conversazione decente, ed erano ognuno a casa propria ormai da ore.   
"Leo? Come stai?" scrisse Elliot al cellulare, sperando che il ragazzo gli rispondesse presto.   
Passarono i minuti, e Leo non rispondeva, facendolo preoccupare.   
Certo, avrebbe potuto chiedere a lui di dargli ripetizioni di fisica, ma non voleva. Era troppo desiderare di essere (non perfetto ma almeno) senza troppi difetti agli occhi del ragazzo che amava?   
Stava quasi per andare a cena, quando finalmente gli arrivò una mail di risposta da parte di Leo: "Come vuoi che stia? Deluso."   
Quelle parole gli fecero un po' male. Quel pomeriggio non era riuscito a fermarlo, e ora averlo così lontano (fisicamente e spiritualmente) lo faceva sentire terribilmente solo.   
"Posso chiamarti?"   
"No, sto cucinando."  
"…Hai l'auricolare, no?"   
"Non ora".   
Passò un po', poi Elliot scrisse: "Mi dispiace di non essere quel che volevo sembrare, ok?". Era un forte colpo per il suo orgoglio, ma voleva rappacificassi con Leo il prima possibile.   
"Ok" fu la fredda risposta del moretto.   
Elliot fissò quella mail per un po', stava per rispondergli, quando gli arrivò un altro messaggio e si sentì un po' meglio: "Ti amo".   
"Anche io ti amo" rispose veloce.   
Credette che Leo avesse bisogno di un po' per sbollire e che per quella giornata la comunicazione fosse finita; stava per scrivergli una semplice buonanotte, ma dopo un po' gli arrivò una nuova mail: "E non sono deluso solo perché non hai chiesto a me ripetizioni, temendo che ti potessi giudicare. Sono deluso perché prendi in giro gli altri sulle tue stesse debolezze. Capisci quanto ti fa debole tutto ciò? E poi te la sei presa con una persona come Oz".   
Elliot sbuffò appena. "Non avevo paura del tuo giudizio, non volevo semplicemente che tu sapessi che sono una frana in fisica… E poi è stata la prima volta che mi facevo grande pur avendo lo stesso deficit. E poi perché te la prendi tanto per difendere Vessalius?" scrisse veloce, con la gelosia galoppante nelle vene.   
"Perché lo merita. Ci ha VISTI al club un giorno".   
Elliot rilesse più volte il messaggio, e perse visibilmente colore.   
"Ci ha visti mentre facevamo sesso?"  
"Orale. Eppure non ha detto nulla. Rispettalo, almeno per questo".   
Di nuovo, l'ultima mail ricevuta fu letta e riletta fin quasi a consumarla.   
"Non lo sapevo… Perché non me l'hai detto subito?"  
"Perché poi avresti dato in escandescenza." Semplice, breve e conciso.   
Elliot dovette ammettere che aveva ragione.   
Scrisse una mail e la rilesse più volte, poi girò il volto e premette invio. "Mi scuserò".  
"Davvero? O_O" Leo metteva di rado le emoticon sui suoi messaggi, e quella volta non poteva non adoperarla.   
"Sì".   
Qualche secondo, poi il telefono di Elliot squillò e una specifica suoneria composta da una suonata al pianoforte lo avvisò che si trattava di Leo. Rispose subito.   
\- Pronto, Leo? - chiese, felice di poter sentire la sua voce.   
\- Elliot… sei proprio tu. Temevo che qualcuno dei tuoi fratelli ti avesse rubato il cellulare.   
Il biondo rise amaro. - No, sono io… - Sentì Leo ridere appena dall'altra parte della cornetta, e avvertì un piccolo sollievo al cuore.   
\- Scusa. - Lo sentì dire poi, di punto in bianco. - Per questo pomeriggio. Ho buttato all'aria una bella serata con te per orgoglio e per… non so… perché sei sempre il solito con Oz - disse.   
Elliot sorrise, più tranquillo. - Io… no, scusami tu. Ho sbagliato io.   
I due parlarono ancora un po' recuperando il sorriso, felici di aver fatto pace e di aver chiarito; del tutto ignari che, nella stanza accanto a quella di Elliot, c'era in corso un interrogatorio di quinto grado su cosa significasse quel bacio che Vincent aveva visto dalla finestra.   
Così, mentre Gilbert pregava il fratello di abbassare lo abat-jour che lo stava accecando e di slegarlo dalla sedia della sua scrivania, Oz aveva fatto ritorno a casa abbastanza in fretta e si era chiuso in camera senza dire più di un "sono tornato" a Ada e Oscar.   
Sulle labbra aveva la dolcezza di quel bacio, impresse negli occhi delle iridi dorate, per tutto il corpo un tepore confortevole.   
Quella sera disse che stava male e non cenò, né uscì dal suo rifugio. L'unica cosa che fece fu fissare la foto della soluzione dei compiti sul proprio cellulare per diversi minuti, prima di inviarla a tutti i suoi compagni, sperando che l'indomani non gli facessero troppe domande.  
Sperava di sentirsi più libero e felice, ma si sbagliava.   
Si spogliò velocemente e si tuffò nel letto, coprendosi fin sopra la testa, sperando almeno che dopo una bella dormita si sentisse meglio, ma la prima mail giunse al suo cellulare.   
Lo prese e lesse: era Alice.   
"Come hai fatto ad averlo? Ti adoro, Oz! ♥".   
Il ragazzo rispose: "Se-gre-to!"  
Dopo il suo arrivarono altre mail, tutte di compagni stupiti e che lo ringraziavano. Tutte, tranne una, che gli fece venire la pelle d'oca quando la lesse.   
"Bravo, caro Oz. ♥ Non voglio sapere cosa gli hai dato in cambio di quelle soluzioni, saranno affari vostri, ahah! Lottie."   
E allora capì chi era la misteriosa ricattatrice.   
Sospirando, spense il cellulare e tornò a infossarsi sotto le coperte.   
Non avrebbe potuto fare nulla nemmeno se l'avesse saputo prima; ora aveva dato a Charlotte quello che voleva, e quelle foto non sarebbero mai state di pubblico dominio. E Gilbert, ignaro di tutto, non avrebbe avuto problemi. Quest'ultimo pensiero bastò a farlo sorridere di cuore e a tranquillizzarlo abbastanza per permettergli di prendere sonno.   
La sua vita sarebbe tornata alla normalità.  
Non avrebbe avuto l'etichetta di uno che andava con i professori per avere buoni voti, e avrebbe dimenticato presto quel bacio e quelle dichiarazioni.   
E Gilbert non sarebbe stato accusato di andare con i propri alunni.   
Tutto sarebbe stato come prima.   
Almeno, questo era quello che pensava…   
… ma come si sbagliava.


	8. Capitolo 8

Xerxes Break aveva appena terminato una delle lezioni a suo parere più intense dell’ultimo periodo, durante la quale aveva con piacere assaporato il brivido dello spiegare un argomento talmente ostico agli studenti da far rimanere i suoi a bocca aperta davanti alle formule e alle note con cui aveva tappezzato tutto lo spazio che aveva a disposizione sulla lavagna.  
Aveva visto negli occhi di tanti accendersi una vaga luce omicida nei suoi confronti, brillio al quale aveva degnamente tenuto testa il luccichio di brace del suo occhio rosso carico di sadico divertimento ai danni di quelle povere anime lasciate ingenuamente nelle sue mani.  
In quel momento aveva colto una ragazza mentre scriveva mail a chissà chi e le aveva prontamente sequestrato il cellulare, con il quale al momento stava giocherellando mentre si dirigeva in sala insegnanti.  
Adesso aveva un'ora libera e poteva fare un'altra delle cose che più gli piaceva: infastidire i colleghi in pausa.  
In effetti, l'intero corpo docenti ogni anno temeva di poter avere delle ore libere in comune con Break, perché ciò equivaleva a un'automatica perdita del diritto a trascorrere in pace sessanta minuti.  
Mentre camminava lungo il corridoio, l'albino fu attratto da un messaggio riportato in un angolo della schermata principale del telefono touch screen di ultima generazione che stringeva in mano.  
Incuriosito, non si fece per niente scrupolo ad aprire il messaggio in questione, che lo portò a una mail di diversi giorni addietro, e che presentava due righe di testo, un allegato e un mittente a lui ben noto.  
Un sorriso cattivo si allargò sulle sottili labbra del docente di chimica, mentre si affrettava verso la sala insegnanti, ansioso di riportare quanto appena appreso.  
Quando giunse a destinazione, tutti coloro che sapevano del suo imminente arrivo s'erano già dileguati. Nella stanza era rimasto solamente il suo giovane collega di Giapponese, Gilbert Nightray, seduto a un tavolo in un angolo e intento a leggere qualcosa, probabilmente in vista della prossima lezione.  
Era così assorto in quel che stava facendo che non si era reso conto dell'ingresso di Xerxes, per cui quest'ultimo gli sgattaiolò silenzioso alle spalle e poi, coprendosi la bocca con la manica particolarmente lunga del suo vecchio camice, si piegò sul suo orecchio e gli bisbigliò: - Lavorare troppo stressa, lo sai?  
Gilbert sobbalzò sulla sedia e si girò di scatto, cogliendo l'altro mentre rideva di cuore della sua reazione del tutto naturale. C'era mancato poco che gli facesse prendere un infarto!  
Il moro cercò di ricomporsi in fretta, ma il fiatone per il quasi attacco di cuore persistette un po'.  
\- Sto preparando la prossima lezione della terza… - spiegò l'insegnante di Giapponese, portando di sua stessa iniziativa il discorso proprio dove Break avrebbe voluto.  
\- Se non sbaglio hai già fatto un compito in quella classe, neh? - chiese il docente di Chimica, mostrando una curiosità quasi infantile per l'argomento che Gilbert non riusciva a capire. Quell'uomo era strano, gliel'avevano detto in molti da quando era arrivato, ma mai come in quel momento se n'era reso così vivamente conto da solo.  
\- Certo - rispose stringendosi nelle spalle, senza riuscire a vedere dove l'albino volesse andare a parare.  
Break molto elegantemente balzò seduto sopra al tavolo, spostando da parte gli appunti e i libri del collega. Accavallò le gambe e sollevò una mano in una posa che a Gilbert ricordava molto quella di una donna pettegola.  
\- E com'è andato? - volle sapere.  
\- Bene… molto bene - rispose Nightray, sorpreso dei risultati straordinariamente positivi che aveva conseguito la classe.  
Era contento, perché evidentemente i consigli che gli aveva dato suo fratello riguardo all'atteggiamento da tenere in aula erano stati utili e i ragazzi si erano messi sotto con lo studio.  
Dalla sua espressione traspariva chiaramente tutta la soddisfazione che provava e Break era ammirato nel vedere tanta buona volontà, ma lui aveva anche l'esperienza dalla sua, e perciò sapeva bene che la corrente che andava per la maggiore tra gli studenti era quella delle scorciatoie a tutti i costi.  
Lui, in quanto collega più anziano, si sentiva in dovere di aprire gli occhi dell'altro e smontare tutta quella gioia che gli animava lo sguardo; così cavò di tasca il cellulare che aveva sequestrato e lo posò sul tavolo.  
Gilbert lo guardò senza capire.  
\- Che dovrei farci? - chiese stupidamente.  
\- Guarda nella casella messaggi, c'è una sorpresa - gli cantilenò Break, senza però fornire ulteriori informazioni.  
Il moro eseguì, ignaro, ma quando vide il messaggio in questione, sbiancò in viso di colpo: erano le soluzioni del suo compito quelle allegate alla mail…!  
Ma quel che per lui era più grave era l'identità del mittente: "Oz Vessalius" campeggiava a chiari caratteri in alto, vicino alla voce "Da".  
Gilbert si sentì preso in giro, come un idiota qualunque. Adesso capiva perché era venuto a casa sua quel giorno e gli aveva chiesto di poter parlare da soli, e lui da bravo stupido l'aveva portato proprio dove voleva.  
Poi pensò a quell'abbraccio e a quel bacio che si erano scambiati e che per lui avevano significato tanto e si sentì anche peggio.  
Break vide l'entusiasmo di poco prima sfumare in un momento dal viso del collega, sostituito da un dolore e una delusione che lui attribuì esclusivamente alla scoperta di essere stato imbrogliato da una manica di mocciosi.  
Non fece pressioni perché parlasse: attese che fosse lui a dire qualcosa. Avevano tempo, la loro ora vuota era appena cominciata.  
Dopo qualche minuto finalmente il moro parve ritrovare il dono della favella e chiese: - Come hai avuto questo?  
Indicò l'apparecchio elettronico sul tavolo.  
\- L'ho sequestrato a una ragazzina - comunicò Break malevolo - Tu che cosa farai per il compito? - domandò in cambio, reclinando di lato la testa - Mica li lascerai impuniti, spero…  
Quanto si stava divertendo nel fomentare l'evidente contrasto tra Gilbert Nightray e la classe.  
L'insegnante di Giapponese ci pensò su un momento, infine disse: - Devo fare una telefonata.  
Sembrava che quella fosse una decisione presa con dolore. Sotto lo sguardo ancora divertito di Break, Gilbert uscì dalla sala insegnanti a rapide falcate estraendo dai pantaloni il cellulare. Nel corridoio cominciò a scorrere la rubrica in cerca della lettera "V".

"Oz caro, noi non abbiamo ancora finito ♥".  
Era questo il tremendo messaggio che Oz aveva trovato nel proprio cellulare al termine della lezione del professor Break.  
Un brivido gli era corso giù lungo la spina dorsale riconoscendo (anche senza leggere chi fosse il mittente) lo stile di scrittura. Era di Charlotte.  
Numerosi pensieri avevano iniziato a turbinargli nel cervello e sopra a tutti si ristabilì sovrano il senso di colpa che nell'ultimo periodo gli aveva strappato ore di sonno e anche un po' d'appetito. Suo zio aveva perso la speranza di vederlo mangiare come prima e non capiva cosa gli stesse accadendo.  
Perfino Ada, che in genere era quella più perspicace nell'afferrare eventuali problemi di suo fratello, in quell'occasione brancolava totalmente nel buio.  
Oz aveva sperato che col trascorrere del tempo avrebbe potuto metterci una pietra sopra, ma più il tempo passava e più lui stava male per quel che aveva combinato al professore.  
Adesso che altro voleva da lui Lottie? Aveva avuto le soluzioni del compito, ora lui voleva un po' di pace.  
\- Buongiorno, ragazzi.  
La professoressa Rainsworth entrò in aula salutata da calorose occhiate da parte dei maschietti, sempre lieti di rifarsi gli occhi con una così bella visione, specialmente dopo un incontro ravvicinato col professor Break.  
Oz aveva il sangue al cervello per il troppo pensare. Attese a malapena che la professoressa si fosse seduta per alzare la mano e domandare di poter uscire.  
Sharon gliel'accordò subito notando il suo vago pallore spettrale e il biondo non perse tempo a fuggire dall'aula.  
Era sull'uscio della stanza quando udì una familiare voce femminile esclamare: - Anch'io professoressa dovrei uscire!  
Vessalius varcò la soglia cercando di mantenere la calma. Se Lottie voleva chiarire la faccenda adesso, benissimo, gli avrebbe risparmiato tempo.  
\- Oz caro, sembri nervoso. Hai ricevuto il mio messaggio?  
Non appena uscita, Charlotte si era subito appoggiata al muro lì vicino a lui, bloccandogli un'eventuale via di fuga.  
\- Sì, ho letto - rispose lui - Che cos'altro vuoi da me? Le soluzioni del compito non ti sono bastate?  
Stava iniziando ad alterarsi e non doveva, perché sapeva che avrebbe fatto il suo gioco. Già vedeva il divertimento animare le sue iridi orlate di lunghe ciglia nere.  
Respirò profondamente, cercando di mantenere la calma, ma era difficile: la fonte di tutti i suoi problemi era davanti a lui, così semplice da raggiungere…!  
\- No, non mi sono bastate - rispose Lottie semplicemente - Voglio le soluzioni di tutti i compiti di Giapponese fino alla fine dell'anno e dovrai consegnarle a me direttamente, altrimenti pubblicherò le foto - minacciò incrociando le braccia sotto il seno, in attesa di una risposta.  
A Oz cadde la mascella per la sorpresa.  
\- È uno scherzo! - esclamò sconcertato - Avevi detto che…  
\- So cosa avevo detto, Oz caro, e adesso ti dico che il ricatto è ancora valido. Allora, accetti? O vuoi che tutti scoprano che ti sei fatto quello di Giapponese?  
Il biondo divenne paonazzo all'insinuazione fattagli.  
\- Non abbiamo fatto niente! - si difese prontamente.  
\- Non ho ancora sentito la tua risposta - insistette Lottie.  
Oz avrebbe voluto mandarla al diavolo e rifiutare, ma ancora una volta la premura nei confronti del professore e della sua reputazione ebbe la meglio su di lui.  
\- … d'accordo, lo farò.  
Un sorriso compiaciuto si aprì sul volto della ricattatrice.  
\- Ottimo, Oz. Hai fatto la scelta migliore.  
Così dicendo rientrò in aula, lasciando il ragazzo di nuovo solo con le sue colpe e l'ansia per quel che avrebbe dovuto fare nel prossimo futuro, per quanto aborrisse l’idea.

Gilbert non aveva memoria dell'ultimo giorno in cui aveva pianto di dolore.   
Forse era successo anni prima, quando Elliot lo aveva colpito inavvertitamente con la spada, ma quello era un altro tipo di dolore. Un male che si quietava con gli anestetici e gli antidolorifici. Il dolore che provò però alla notizia del "tradimento" di Oz non si sarebbe potuto assopire nemmeno con la morfina; era un male interno, profondo.   
Un male che non aveva mai sentito prima e che sfogò con tutta la delusione e la vergogna che portava dentro nel lavandino del bagno degli insegnanti, lasciando che l'acqua scorresse per camuffare i rumori e portare via le lacrime.   
Aveva da poco finito di parlare con Vincent, spiegandogli cosa aveva scoperto e dicendogli che non se la sentiva di fare lezione. Non voleva vedere Oz. Solo al pensiero di come era caduto nella sua acerba trappola di seduzione si sentiva un inetto. Fregato da un ragazzino.   
Dopo il loro bacio e l'allontanamento di Oz, aveva deciso di non chiedergli nulla, di aspettare che si facesse di nuovo avanti lui. Nei giorni seguenti l'aveva visto provato e perennemente assente; si era preoccupato tanto per lui, al punto che avrebbe voluto andare a trovarlo nel weekend, così da riallacciare un po' i rapporti andati a raffreddarsi (perché lui ci teneva davvero a non accartocciare e gettare nel cestino ciò che avevano fatto e si erano detti), ma in quel momento avrebbe solo voluto sparire.   
Avrebbe anche voluto odiare Oz, ma non riusciva nonostante avesse scoperto la falsità di quel bacio di Giuda. Perché lui spesso si mordeva le labbra, sperando di spremerle come per riassaporare quel bacio, oppure se le sfiorava con le dita, per ricalcare quel dolce e delicato calore. E invece non stava facendo altro che assimilare una giornaliera dose di veleno.   
\- Maledizione… - sussurrò, pensando ancora a quanto era stato stupido.   
Vincent aveva cercato di fargli forza e gli aveva dato qualche consiglio, ma non era riuscito a fare molto. Gilbert gli aveva detto chiaramente (durante il suo terzo grado di qualche settimana prima) di aver preso una brutta sbandata per il suo alunno e Vincent aveva deciso di graziare Vessalius, poiché sembrava un ragazzo a posto, ma dopo quella chiamata decise che lo avrebbe mutilato e fatto fuori nel più doloroso modo possibile.   
Una volta che si fu calmato un po', il giovane uomo si lavò la faccia e chiuse il rubinetto, poi si asciugò e si guardò allo specchio. Aveva un aspetto veramente orribile, e dagli occhi piccoli e rossi si poteva intuire lontano un miglio che avesse pianto (o si fosse fatto una canna versione deluxe).   
Si appoggiò al bordo del lavabo e tentò di darsi un contegno, ma non ci riuscì.   
Era veramente tentato di informare il preside che si sarebbe preso qualche giorno di malattia e di tornare a casa, abbozzolarsi tra le coperte e non uscire finché non fosse stato meglio. Ci pensò su un po', veramente tentato da una "ritirata strategica", ma così facendo avrebbe fatto la figura del debole e probabilmente Oz sarebbe stato ampiamente compiaciuto del proprio operato. Già lo immaginava a deriderlo e a "farsi il figo" con i suoi compagni. Chissà se aveva detto loro dell'altro, magari tutte che cose private che erano successe tra loro.   
Sospirando pesantemente, Gil si lavò di nuovo la faccia, poi decise di andare in infermeria a farsi dare qualcosa per far passare almeno il rossore agli occhi. Non sarebbe scappato quella volta. 

Quando il professor Nightray entrò in aula quel giorno, Oz lo guardò ancora più avvilito. Sperava che quel ricatto fosse finito e invece avrebbe dovuto continuare a rubargli le soluzioni o sapere in anticipo gli argomenti dei temi o delle interrogazioni. Lui non voleva davvero giocare sporco, ma ormai era con le spalle al muro.  
Dopo il saluto, il docente osservò la classe con rinnovata determinazione; non fissò nessuno nello specifico e parlò con voce bassa e decisa: - Le verifiche dell'altro giorno sono annullate.   
La classe scoppiò in un boato di protesta capeggiato da Alice. Tutti si lamentarono sonoramente, tranne Oz, che restò fermo e zitto. Alla richiesta di chiarimenti, Gilbert rispose pacato: - Avete una bella faccia tosta a chiedere, visto che avete copiato.   
Tutti si zittirono e molte occhiate andarono a Oz, il quale si strinse nelle spalle. Non sapeva come Gilbert lo avesse scoperto, ma si sentiva davvero uno schifo.   
Il docente non disse nulla al diretto interessato, ma gli scoccò un'occhiata pregna di quella che poteva essere vista come rabbia, invece era delusione mista a severità, alla quale l'alunno rispose abbassando lo sguardo. Non gli parlò direttamente pur facendogli capire che sapeva, ma non per superiorità o maturità ma per debolezza: non sarebbe riuscito a reggere il confronto con la notizia ancora fresca e non voleva avere una nuova crisi di pianto davanti alla classe.  
Sperò tanto che Oz proclamasse la propria innocenza, magari dicendo che gli avevano rubato il telefono, ma non accadde nulla di ciò e Gil accettò quella silente ammissione di colpa.   
\- E per punizione per aver barato - l'uomo aprì la borsa e tirò fuori un plico di fogli protocollo bianchi - oggi compito in classe a sorpresa - sentenziò, facendo tesoro delle lezioni di sopravvivenza di Vincent.  
Fu il panico.   
A nulla valsero le proteste degli alunni, presto tutti ebbero il loro foglio, Gilbert scrisse il testo del compito alla lavagna e fu imposto il silenzio a suon di registro sullo spigolo della cattedra.   
Durante lo svolgimento del compito, molti di questi furono ritirati perché i compilatori furono beccati mentre tentavano di copiate dal libro di testo o cercavano consulenza dal compagno di banco. Il colore prevalente di quella verifica fu il bianco carta: molti infatti non provarono nemmeno a buttar giù due righe.   
Alla fine dell'ora, i pochi che avevano provato consegnarono il pessimo risultato al docente. Oz consegnò per ultimo. Anzi, fu Gilbert a dover andare al suo banco a ritirargli il foglio. Quando gli sfilò il compito da sotto il naso, sempre senza una parola, vide che anche quello era bianco e se ne stupì; aveva capito le potenzialità di Oz e reputava strano che non fosse riuscito a svolgere un test come quello. Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, ma lui fissava davanti a sé.   
Oz in cuor suo ringraziava che il docente non avesse puntato il dito inquisitore contro di lui. Non avrebbe saputo che scusa propinargli e temeva che Lottie vuotasse il sacco proprio lì davanti a tutti. Quel compito in bianco sarebbe stata la sua personale punizione. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il professore alla cattedra che sbarrava i compiti nelle pagine non scritte, e fu certo di due cose: che Lottie gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare e che ora Gilbert pensava di lui le peggiori cose, tanto che probabilmente non sarebbe più riuscito a riallacciare alcun tipo di rapporto. 

A fine lezione, il docente trovò rifugio in sala insegnanti per qualche minuto, prima di andare dagli altri suoi alunni. Non credeva davvero di essere riuscito a comportarsi in maniera umanamente decorosa. Avrebbe dovuto parlare con Oz prima o poi, lo sapeva; ma non era ancora il momento e poi gli avrebbe dovuto parlare in separata sede perché, per quanto gli avesse fatto male, non poteva esplodere in cose private davanti alla classe. Parte di lui ancora credeva che quel ragazzo non fosse cattivo… 

Appena il professore lasciò l'aula, la quasi totalità della classe si accanì contro Oz, il quale non poteva certamente difendersi dicendo che le soluzioni erano state commissionate da Charlotte. Gli insulti e le minacce gli scivolarono addosso come se indossasse un impermeabile: non erano quelle a fargli paura.   
A fine lezioni si attardò a ritirare le sue cose e disse ad Alice di non attenderlo perché si sarebbe trattenuto al club di lettura. Anche Lottie si attardò e presto rimasero solo loro in classe, mentre chi era di turno per le pulizie andava a buttare la pattumiera.   
Charlotte gli si avvicinò, e lui si girò, avvilito. Ora Gilbert lo odiava davvero.   
\- Oz! - abbaiò la ragazza, bloccandolo contro il suo banco mettendo un piede sullo spigolo. Forse a causa della corta gonna dell'uniforme scolastica le si vedeva l'intimo, ma non le importava, aveva questioni più urgenti da risolvere. - Questa è stata la cosa più stupida che tu potessi fare! - sbraitò - Ti sei bevuto il cervello? Fortuna per te che non ci sono passata io! - si sfogò, terribilmente arrabbiata.   
Oz scosse il capo. - Lui non ne sapeva nulla e io non gli ho detto nulla; non so come abbia fatto a capi—   
\- Bugiardo! - lo interruppe la ragazza. - Oz, se credi forse che le foto non esistano e hai cercato una scorciatoia, ti stai sbagliando di grosso.   
I suoi occhi erano feroci e battaglieri, come quelli di una fiera fuggita dalla gabbia che cerchi vendetta presso i propri padroni. Porse il cellulare al compagno dopo averci smanettato un po' e gli mostrò le foto in questione: ritraevano inequivocabilmente Oz e Gilbert davanti a quel maledetto Love Hotel, mentre sostavano davanti alla porta e mentre entravano. Oz non si era reso conto di quanto fossero stati vicini in quel momento, nonostante gli ombrelli, forse per darsi sostegno a vicenda.   
Gli occhi del ragazzo incontrarono quelli della compagna, sostenendone lo sguardo. - Lottie, non è come credi. Non abbiamo fatto nulla là e non ho detto nulla al professor Gilb—   
\- Gilbert - gli fece eco la ragazza, interrompendolo nuovamente. - Vi chiamate pure per nome, che carini - disse a denti stretti, come per sfatare le parole di Oz. - Non mi interessa come e perché sia successo, il nostro accordo è rotto! E inizierò a mandare le foto proprio ora, a cominciare dai nostri compagni - disse, trafficando con lo smartphone.   
Oz spalancò gli occhi e le prese le mani. - A—Aspetta! - esclamò.   
Lei non si mosse, in attesa di sapere cosa volesse fare il compagno.   
\- Io… Io… fammi cercare una soluzione.   
\- Sarebbe?   
\- Qualcosa mi inventerò…   
Lottie sorrise trionfale. - Potrei essere magnanima, sì… - fece vaga. Lei aveva consegnato in bianco e non aveva di certo voglia di recuperare una F; meglio prendere il massimo da quella situazione finché poteva. - Domani abbiamo lezione con il "tuo" professore… E domani dirà i voti… E il mio sarà una A, chiaro? - chiese retorica, come un ordine implicito.   
Oz non poté fare altro che annuire. Era una richiesta infame e ben sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a fare quello che voleva Charlotte, la quale ghignò e posò il piede a terra, abbracciando poi Oz e spalmandosi contro di lui.   
\- Ottimo… - miagolò. - E niente colpi di testa, stavolta, o te la taglierò - ghignò, stringendo gli avambracci contro il suo collo.   
Oz annuì ancora. Sudava freddo, non vedendo una via d'uscita per quella richiesta e per il fatto di avere il corpo di quella ragazza così appiccicato addosso. Non gli piacevano quelle curve morbide e abbondanti, gli piaceva il corpo snello di Gilbert. E in quel momento avrebbe davvero avuto bisogno del suo petto largo per poter sfogare tutta l'ansia accumulata.   
Charlotte, non vedendo nessuna reazione da parte del ragazzo, lo lasciò andare praticamente subito. - Buona serata, Oz caro - lo salutò, prendendo la cartella e andandosene dall'aula, scoccandogli un'ultima occhiata maliziosa prima di sparire dietro la porta scorrevole.   
Vessalius sospirò e si sedette sulla sedia, con i gomiti sul banco e la testa tra le mani. - Gilbert… - sospirò affranto. Era così difficile affrontare da solo questo problema, tanto che era arrivato al punto di non farcela più.   
Si alzò dal suo posto e si diresse verso la sala insegnanti, correndo per gli anditi senza guardare nessuno in faccia. La sua corsa però si arrestò contro un suo compagno di scuola, mandando quasi entrambi a terra, se non fosse stato per un terzo soggetto che li prese al volo.   
\- Vessalius! - abbaiò Elliot, cercando di ridare stabilità a Leo e Oz. - Perché non guardi dove vai?!   
Oz cercò di rimettersi in equilibrio e si scusò velocemente con Leo, per poi rivolgersi al minore dei Nightray che conosceva: - Gilbert! - esclamò, facendo sbarrare gli occhi a Elliot, che per un attimo pensò che fosse successo qualcosa al parente. - Gilbert è ancora a scuola?   
\- È successo qualcosa?   
\- Devo parlargli!   
Elliot sospirò. Si era preoccupato per nulla, anche se gli occhi di Oz rimanevano inquieti. - Non ne ho idea - rispose vago, non sapendo davvero se Gilbert fosse già tornato a casa o si fosse attardato a scuola.   
Oz allora continuò a correre verso la sala insegnanti: se non era là lo avrebbe cercato a casa e se non fosse ancora tornato avrebbe aspettato davanti alla porta, pronto ad affrontare Vincent.   
Non ce la faceva più a sopportare tutto da solo e non poteva gestire la nuova richiesta di Lottie.   
Aveva bisogno di Gilbert, sia per uscire da quel guaio che per sentirsi meglio.  
Elliot fece per allontanarsi nella direzione del club di lettura, ma Leo lo bloccò afferrandolo per un polso.  
\- Che cosa c'è? - domandò Nightray, iniziando ad alterarsi.  
\- Non avevi qualcosa da dire a Oz? - fu la pronta replica di Leo alla quale il suo interlocutore cambiò istantaneamente espressione e colore, divenendo palesemente molto a disagio e soprattutto in imbarazzo.  
In realtà se ne era dimenticato momentaneamente nel vederlo, ma quando se n'era andato gli era tornato alla memoria quanto stabilito la sera avanti e la fretta si era impossessata di lui.  
Non era per niente desideroso di raggiungere quello scopo.  
\- Adesso è impegnato - disse a mo' di scusa, facendo per dileguarsi ancora una volta, ma Leo continuò a trattenerlo.  
\- Elliot… - lo richiamò all'ordine con un eloquente tono di rimprovero.  
L'interpellato dovette arrendersi: a quanto pareva il suo fidanzato era intenzionato a costringerlo a ringraziare Oz anche a costo di trascinarlo al suo cospetto.  
Con un sonoro sbuffo, Nightray si arrese: - E va bene…! Hai vinto. Andiamo…  
Oz era quasi arrivato alla sala insegnanti quando venne richiamato dalla familiare voce di Leo: - Oz, aspetta!  
Il biondo si arrestò con un sospiro d'esasperazione. Non aveva niente contro Leo (che magari aveva anche qualcosa d'importante da dirgli) ma se c'era una seppur remota possibilità di bloccare Gilbert in sala insegnanti se non ci arrivava in tempo l'avrebbe persa.  
Comunque si voltò indietro e attese che Elliot e Leo gli si avvicinassero (non senza mostrare chiari segni d'impazienza). Al momento non era dell'umore per imbarazzarsi nel vederli sopraggiungere mano nella mano, né tantomeno per ricordarli in attitudini tutt'altro che pudiche.  
\- Cosa c'è? - domandò Vessalius, cercando di essere il più educato possibile data la circostanza in cui si trovava.  
Leo lasciò la mano di Elliot in un tacito incitamento a farsi avanti. Quest'ultimo si morse il labbro inferiore cercando in sé la forza per dire quel che doveva. Non credeva che sarebbe stato così difficile.  
Oz notò la sua strana espressione e per un momento temette che stesse per avere un collasso, poi la linea delle sue labbra si mosse e ne uscì una semplicissima parola: - Grazie.  
Il biondo sgranò gli occhi verdi in uno sguardo di pura sorpresa.  
\- Cosa? - chiese, evidentemente allibito e confuso.  
Elliot si irrigidì e il suo viso si fece paonazzo mentre cercava di reprimere un accesso di rabbia.  
Facendo appello al suo poco autocontrollo tentò di spiegarsi senza alzare la voce: - Per non aver detto a nessuno quello che hai visto.  
Nello stato in cui Oz si trovava il suo cervello faticò non poco a capire di cosa stesse parlando, ma quando lo realizzò l'unico suono che riuscì a produrre fu un: - Ah.  
Passarono alcuni secondi prima che aggiungesse qualcos'altro: - Ehm, è stato un incidente, per cui non mi sembrava giusto dirlo a qualcuno…  
Sorvolò sul fatto che ne aveva parlato con Gilbert, perché era evidente che lui non gliel'aveva detto e non aveva senso mettersi nei guai da solo.  
Elliot si sorprese del fatto che Oz fosse in grado di essere tanto gentile nei suoi confronti. Quasi non gli sembrava lui.  
Leo incurvò le labbra, soddisfatto dell'operato di Elliot. Non avrebbe mai pensato di riuscire a vedere una simile scena in quella vita. Forse nella prossima, ma lo reputava comunque poco probabile.  
Si fece leggermente avanti e s'intromise prima che quell'idilliaca scena degenerasse nel solito litigio.  
\- Ho visto Gilbert uscire dall'istituto poco fa - informò il biondo, quasi come premio per la sua buona azione.  
Il ragazzo si illuminò all'improvviso.  
\- Sai dov'era diretto? - chiese precipitosamente.  
Se era uscito solo poco fa poteva ancora farcela a raggiungerlo (a patto ovviamente che sapesse la sua destinazione).  
Leo ci rifletté su per un momento, facendo peggiorare di parecchio il già critico stato d'angoscia di Vessalius. Infine rispose: - Credo abbia preso la strada per andare a casa.  
Oz ne fu sollevato. Era comunque la prima che avrebbe setacciato (non avendo la più pallida idea di quali fossero i luoghi che frequentava oltre la scuola e casa), ma avere conferma del fatto che ce l'avrebbe trovato lo rincuorava molto.  
\- Grazie mille, Leo! - esclamò, evitando di abbracciarlo per la gioia solo per la presenza di Elliot. A quel punto corse via in direzione opposta a quella precedente, diretto verso l'ingresso.  
L'euforia dimostrata nell'apprendere l'informazione lasciò un po' perplessi sia Elliot sia Leo, che rimasero a guardare il biondo allontanarsi per qualche secondo.  
\- Sul serio hai visto Gilbert andarsene? - chiese Nightray sorpreso: erano stati sempre assieme dalla fine delle lezioni e lui non l'aveva visto.  
\- Sì, certo - asserì Leo - Tu eri impegnato a finire di leggere il capitolo dov'eri rimasto.  
A Elliot scocciava fermarsi a metà di un capitolo quando leggeva: era come lasciare in sospeso qualcosa; per questo non posava il libro fintantoché non aveva concluso il capitolo iniziato, anche se ciò significava girare per i corridoi guardando un libro piuttosto che dove metteva i piedi.  
Un lieve rossore tinse le guance dell'interessato, il quale però tentò di dissimulare l'imbarazzo.  
\- E allora perché non gliel'hai detto quando ci siamo scontrati in corridoio? - indagò.  
\- Perché altrimenti sarebbe corso via subito e tu non avresti potuto scusarti - fu la risposta che venne fornita quasi con tono ovvio dal moro e che fece saltare i nervi a Elliot.  
Quest'ultimo fece per cominciare a sbraitare come suo solito, ma Leo lo prevenne dicendo: - Andiamo al club? A questo punto dovremmo essere soli.  
Nightray si placò all'istante: qualcosa nel tono del suo fidanzato gli suggerì che era sua intenzione utilizzare in modo improprio la sede del club. _Un'altra volta_.  
In genere non era lui a fare certe proposte, ma non fare la figura del partner perverso almeno ogni tanto era un cambiamento che a Elliot non dispiaceva.  
Il fatto che scegliessero la scuola come luogo preferito dove dare sfogo ai loro istinti sessuali non era dovuto a principi di esibizionismo né al brivido dello sfidare le regole, bensì al fatto che molto spesso (addirittura troppo) la camera di Elliot era eccessivamente trafficata; per cui risultava difficile riuscire ad avere almeno un'ora di privacy per fare qualcosa. Casa di Leo, invece, pur essendo molto più tranquilla, non era abbastanza grande per gli standard di Elliot.  
L'unica volta che Leo l'aveva ospitato a casa sua per fare l'amore avevano dovuto farlo in un letto striminzito. L'esperienza in sé non era stata male (certe volte Elliot la ricordava con piacere) ma quanto era seguito sì: nel dimenarsi una volta arrivato vicino all'orgasmo, Nightray era rotolato giù dal materasso sbattendo dolorosamente la schiena e la testa.  
Dopo l'episodio l'abitazione di Leo era stata scartata in maniera definitiva; così avevano dovuto ripiegare sull'unico altro posto dove potevano incontrarsi senza problemi e riuscire (talvolta) ad ottenere un po' di privacy: la scuola e il club di lettura.  
\- Andiamo - rispose senza indugi Elliot, facendo dietrofront per avviarsi nella direzione del club.  
I due percorsero la distanza che li separava dalla loro destinazione molto più velocemente di quanto avrebbero fatto in altre occasioni. Una volta arrivati si assicurarono di essere veramente soli e Leo chiuse a chiave la porta.  
Quando si volse lasciando cadere la chiave dentro la tasca dei pantaloni, Elliot era lì. Lo cinse stretto all'altezza del torace e l'attirò a sé baciandolo con irruenza. Era palese che soffrisse nel non poterlo baciare in pubblico.  
Leo rispose all'insistenza delle sue labbra cercando di compensare la violenza del contatto e mitigarla, rendendo il tutto un po' più dolce. Nel mentre, sospinse il suo fidanzato sempre più indietro, fino alla poltrona dove solitamente si sedeva.  
Elliot si lasciò cadere all'indietro nell'avvertire il bordo dell'oggetto premere contro il retro dei polpacci.  
Una volta seduto si protese per attirare di nuovo il compagno a sé, sistemandoselo in grembo con le mani ben ancorate sul suo fondoschiena.  
Ripresero a baciarsi mentre la passione si accendeva in entrambi, crescendo esponenzialmente di minuto in minuto.  
Bastò poco affinché Leo avvertisse il muscolo di Elliot premere gentilmente contro il suo inguine, in un tacito invito ad abbandonare ogni forma di preliminare per arrivare direttamente al rapporto vero e proprio; tuttavia, Leo era fermamente convinto che le cose, quando si facevano, dovevano esser fatte bene.  
Lentamente con l'indice percorse il centro del suo torace, fino a fermarsi sul lieve rigonfiamento che c'era nei suoi pantaloni.  
Sfiorandolo, Elliot emise un gemito basso ma ben percepibile per il fine udito dell’altro.  
La vigorosa stretta della presa sulle natiche confermò una seconda volta al moro che il contatto gli era piaciuto.  
Leo mise la lingua in bocca al compagno senza nessun preavviso, scatenando un improvviso acuimento della passione in quest'ultimo, che si consumava per un qualsiasi contatto con lui.  
Dopo poco quest'ultimo recise il bacio e soffiò: - Vai avanti.  
Le mani di Leo armeggiarono alcuni momenti con la zip dei pantaloni dell’altro. Scese da sopra di lui e si inginocchiò sul pavimento, tra le gambe di Elliot, mentre gli abbassava un po' i pantaloni e la biancheria sottostante.  
L'erezione di Nightray apparve da sotto gli strati di abiti, turgida e invitante.  
Elliot si costrinse ad alzarsi dalla poltrona e posizionarsi in ginocchio alle spalle del moro, calando le mani sulla cerniera dei pantaloni.  
In pochissimo anche Leo si ritrovò con il pene mezzo eretto completamente nudo e la mano del fidanzato che audacemente scendeva ad afferrarlo per masturbarlo.  
Leo chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi contro il petto di Elliot, lasciandosi inebriare dal piacere che dal bassoventre stava espandendosi in tutto il corpo, intorpidendogli i muscoli.  
Lievi mugolii uscivano con cadenza regolare dalle sue labbra, eccitando il compagno e invogliandolo ad aumentare il ritmo della mano. Contemporaneamente umidificò indice e medio dell'altra mano e la fece scendere fino al fondoschiena di Leo, inserendo le dita nella sua apertura.  
Il ragazzo si fletté leggermente all'indietro lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito più acuto degli altri.  
Elliot si stava veramente impegnando per farlo godere completamente. In genere non era così attento ai suoi bisogni fisiologici quando facevano l'amore.   
Nel giro di pochi minuti Leo finì col desiderare più d'ogni altra cosa che Elliot sostituisse quelle dita con qualcosa di più grosso.  
Deglutì un paio di volte prima di essere in grado di utilizzare la voce.  
\- Elliot… va' dentro… - riuscì a dire.  
L'altro inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, sorpreso, mentre le sue labbra s'increspavano in un sorrisetto malizioso.  
\- Non me l'avevi mai chiesto così esplicitamente - gli sussurrò all'orecchio - Ma se proprio insisti…  
La mano stretta attorno alla sua erezione venne rimossa, con gran dispiacere di Leo. Nightray lo spinse giù, carponi sul pavimento. Seguì un momento di tregua, poi avvertì la punta dell'erezione di Elliot che sfregava leggera lungo la linea tra i suoi glutei.  
Un sospiro fremente gli fuoriuscì dalle labbra e si trasformò in un gridolino quando venne penetrato.  
Elliot non perse tempo e, una volta dentro, iniziò a spingere con forza, quasi con violenza. Leo cominciò ad ansimare pesantemente a ogni spinta, eccitando il suo fidanzatino, che proseguì di buona lena.  
Agli ansiti fece seguito il nome di Elliot, pronunciato a fatica e con un languore struggente che per un momento tentò Nightray a lasciar perdere tutto quanto e riprendere il bacio da dov'era stato interrotto.  
Le spinte si susseguirono intense per diversi minuti, durante i quali gli ansiti dei due si fusero assieme, riempiendo l’altrimenti assoluto silenzio che saturava la stanza.  
Leo si masturbò per cercare di contenere l'impulso del tutto naturale di impegnare in modo soddisfacente la propria erezione.  
Fu lui il primo a raggiungere l'orgasmo. Con un ansito piuttosto pesante e prolungato venne schizzando sul pavimento anche se cercò di evitarlo a discapito dei suoi pantaloni, che per fortuna erano bianchi e quindi la macchia risultava essere poco visibile.  
Le gambe iniziarono a tremargli e se non ci fosse stato Elliot a sorreggerlo sarebbe crollato a terra. Quest’ultimo forzò ulteriormente il ritmo, avvertendo l’orgasmo ormai imminente; difatti eiaculò di lì a pochi secondi all’interno del corpo di Leo, il quale ebbe un ultimo spasmo che gli fece raddrizzare la schiena prima che si abbandonasse all’indietro contro il solido torace del fidanzato, il quale sorresse il fardello senza alcuna fatica.  
Calò un momento di silenzio durante il quale i due ragazzi cercarono di riprendere fiato.  
\- Tutto okay? - domandò dopo poco Nightray, rimuovendo con un movimento pigro l’erezione dal fondoschiena del compagno.  
\- Sì, sto bene - rispose Leo con qualche secondo di scarto, rimanendo piegato carponi mentre, invece, Elliot si lasciava cadere seduto.  
Un silenzio piuttosto intimo e piacevole si sostituì a quello che già c’era, conferendo al momento un’atmosfera abbastanza romantica, nonostante il luogo poco consono.


	9. Capitolo 9

Intanto, Oz aveva ormai scoperto che Gilbert non era più a scuola ed era andato verso casa sua; anche se aveva corso il più possibile, non aveva incontrato il professore lungo la via, e si disse che probabilmente prendeva qualche mezzo di trasporto più veloce per muoversi, forse un bus, oppure una bicicletta.   
Arrivò relativamente presto a casa Nightray e la osservò dal cancello. Temeva che Vincent lo avrebbe seriamente ucciso non appena saputo quando successo, ma non poteva assolutamente fermarsi. Doveva parlare con Gilbert e doveva farlo in quel momento.   
Pregando il Buddha che Vincent non fosse a casa, suonò al citofono e per fortuna dovette attendere qualche secondo prima che una sconosciuta voce femminile gli rispondesse, dandogli almeno il tempo di riprendere fiato o sarebbe sembrato un maniaco.   
\- Chi è?   
\- Salve, mi chiamo Oz Vessalius, un alunno di G—del professor Nightray. È in casa? - chiese, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido. Anche con Lottie era inciampato sul pronunciare il nome e non il cognome del docente; in Inghilterra non c’era tutta quell’etichetta da rispettare e per lui era più naturale chiamarlo Gil, dopo la loro notte al Love Hotel.   
\- Mi dispiace, ma non credo sia in condizioni di ricevere visite, al momento - rispose la donna dall’altra parte.   
Oz si preoccupò. - È successo qualcosa?   
\- Credo stia poco bene. Vuoi dire a me cosa ti serve? Riferirò stasera. - La risposta della coinquilina di casa Nightray fu troppo telegrafica rispetto a ciò che voleva sapere Oz. Il sentire che Gilbert stava male un po’ lo agitò, credendo che non sarebbe venuto a scuola per un po’, e a quel punto Charlotte avrebbe perso la pazienza. Poi, d’un tratto, si ricordò la frase che gli aveva detto Gilbert tempo prima, quel “mi piaci”, e di colpo si rabbuiò. Che stesse male per colpa sua? Era probabile.   
\- Io… vorrei vederlo, per favore - insistette il ragazzo in tono triste. Non avrebbe mai voluto fare del male proprio a Gilbert.   
\- Prova a passar—uhm? - Dal verso, Oz capì che la donna doveva essere stata interrotta da qualche altro Nightray.   
“Fa’ che sia Gil” pensò Oz, pronto a urlare il suo nome.   
\- È un ragazzo… Un alunno di Gilbert… Ha un nome corto… Oz? Sì, Oz!… Ah, ok. Ti vuole parlare mio fratello Vincent - disse lei, facendo trattenere il fiato a Oz.   
\- Ok, grazie… - fece piano, pronto ad affrontare il biondo.   
\- Oz! Vieni pure! - La voce festante di Vincent lo accolse come se fossero amici di vecchia data, e questo gli fece molta più paura del rumore di una sega circolare in una campagna buia e sperduta.   
Prima che il ragazzo potesse fare o dire qualunque cosa, il cancello elettrico scattò in un chiaro invito. Vessalius non poté fare a meno di sperare che Gilbert stesse male fisicamente e il fratello ancora non sapesse nulla della storia del compito, anche se mentre camminava lungo il vialetto si sentiva un pirata disertore che cammini lungo la passerella, con i pescecani pronti ad attenderlo.   
Vincent lo accolse sulla soglia, sorridente. - Accomodati, Oz - gli disse, aprendogli la porta e facendosi da parte per farlo entrare.   
Oz ringraziò titubante e si tolse le scarpe, lasciandole all’entrata, poi si rivolse a Vincent: - Come sta Gilbert? - chiese, chiamandolo apposta per nome.   
Il biondo Nightray non perse il sorriso. - Il tuo Gilbert non sta benissimo - rispose con un’alzata di spalle, facendo impallidire Oz. Da dove saltava fuori quel “ _tuo_ ”?!   
Vincent notò il cambiamento d’espressione di Oz e ridacchiò. - Non è forse tuo? - chiese retorico, flettendo il busto e avvicinando le labbra carnose al suo orecchio. - Mi ha detto che vi siete baciati, quando sei venuto a trovarlo… - gli sussurrò caldo. - Mi ha anche detto che gli piaci, gli piaci molto… e che anche se hai lanciato il sasso, poi hai nascosto la mano.   
Era vero, l’aveva fatto, ma aveva un motivo: era per il bene comune. Lottie gli aveva già dimostrato cosa succedeva a un professore e un alunno che si frequentano, e non voleva peggiorare la situazione.   
Rimase là, senza spostarsi da Vincent e dal suo profumo di acqua di colonia, così diverso da quello di Gilbert. - Lui è un mio insegnante, un nostro rapporto sarebbe visto male - rispose.   
Vincent si staccò da lui e lo guardò negli occhi. - E perché non glielo hai detto? E gli hai detto solo che non si merita uno come te?   
Oz si perse a fissare l’occhio color miele del fratello del professore; era come i suoi, perfino della stessa sfumatura, ma aveva una luce strana, pericolosa e invitante insieme. Abbassò lo sguardo. - Speravo capisse - rispose.   
\- E perché sei qui oggi? - continuò a chiedere Vincent.   
\- Perché… - Oz sospirò, con quella domanda l’altro lo aveva messo in difficoltà. - Perché…   
“ _Perché mi mancava, perché non posso farcela senza di lui, perché voglio spiegargli quel che ho fatto, perché non voglio perderlo_ ”.  
\- Perché devo parlargli - ripeté come aveva detto al citofono.   
\- Parlare - ripeté Vincent in tono beffardo, mettendosi una mano in tasca e dando al ragazzo una piccola fialetta. - Ora si usa dire così tra i giovani?   
Oz guardò la fialetta dal contenuto color ambra, semitrasparente; pareva essere denso da come si muoveva lento.   
I suoi occhi interrogativi verso Vincent bastarono a far capire al più grande che non immaginava di cosa si trattasse. Un ghigno malizioso gli modellò le labbra.   
\- Olio lubrificante - disse, ma ancora Oz non capì; così Vincent gli spiegò meglio, all’orecchio: - Per quando tu e mio fratello vorrete fare il grande passo. Per quando vorrete fare l’amore.   
Oz diventò della tonalità di rosso più scuro in faccia e si allontanò di un passo. L’aveva pensato qualche volta, anche se aveva sempre cercato di scacciare quel pensiero, soprattutto dopo che aveva rubato le soluzioni del compito. Strinse nel pugno la fialetta, come per nasconderla. - Non… non è necessario! - esclamò imbarazzato.   
Sarebbe stato già miracoloso che Gilbert lo avesse ascoltato.   
\- Sì che lo è - sorrise calmo Vincent. - Sappi che vedrei molto positivamente una svolta nel vostro rapporto, Gilbert era così felice quel giorno.   
Se Vincent voleva fargli venire i sensi di colpa ci stava riuscendo benissimo.   
Oz abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi peggio di prima.   
Finalmente sentì Vincent allontanarsi dall’ingresso e incamminarsi in casa. - Vieni, ti porto da lui. È andato a sdraiarsi in camera mia e si è addormentato.   
Oz, ingenuamente, seguì il biondo Nightray con la mentre altrove. Gilbert stava male e la loro futura conversazione non avrebbe portato a migliorarlo, sicuramente. Inoltre, non aveva veramente idea di cosa avessero potuto fare contro Lottie, che aveva non solo il coltello dalla parte del manico, ma anche un mitragliatore carico. E sapeva come usarli.   
Mentre il suo cervello pensava a tante cose, senza venire a capo di nulla e creando il caos cosmico con un buco nero al centro, si ritrovò al piano superiore, davanti alla camera di Vincent. Il proprietario aprì la porta e gli fece cenno di entrare, seguito dal portarsi l’indice al naso, in un silente gesto di non proferir parola.   
Il ragazzo più grande entrò in camera subito dopo, sbattendo la porta sonoramente. Fu allora che un famigliare brivido di terrore attraversò la schiena di Oz, il cui sguardo andò dapprima al letto vuoto di Vincent, per poi girarsi in fretta verso il proprietario, vedendo subito un sorriso malato sul volto.   
\- E così… Hai fatto soffrire Gilbert - sibilò, avanzando verso il ragazzo.   
Oz sbarrò gli occhi e si allontanò, cercando di mantenere la distanza da lui. Non disse nulla, sperando che Vincent stesse ancora parlando del suo scostamento dal docente dopo la dichiarazione. Illuso.   
\- Oggi il mio caro fratellone mi ha chiamato, dicendo che qualcuno aveva passato a tutti le soluzioni del compito, e quel qualcuno eri tu Oz. - Un sorriso ghignante, poi Nightray prese le forbici dalla scrivania, continuando ad avanzare. - Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto? Lo hai preso in giro, gli hai spezzato il cuore.   
Oz ormai era con le spalle al muro, schiacciato contro la tenda rossa, senza possibilità di raggiungere la porta. Saltare giù dalla finestra era una possibilità non molto remota in quel frangente, ma avrebbe dovuto dare le spalle a Vincent per aprirla, ed era sicuro che lo avrebbe pugnalato con le forbici. Il loro giardino era abbastanza grande per seppellire un corpo.  
\- Vincent, non è come credi - tentò di dire in sua difesa, ma il ragazzo più grande non sembrava in vena di volerlo ascoltare.   
\- Da cosa potrei iniziare? Le orecchie, il naso? O la lingua? - chiese retorico, appoggiando la mano sulla tenda, accanto alla testa del ragazzo, e posando la punta delle forbici sulle sue labbra. - Ti sfregerò questo bel faccino, così non potrai più far cadere ai tuoi piedi nessuno. Poi… - le forbici si mossero in basso, fino al cuore - ti pugnalerò dritto al cuore, così capirai quanto sta soffrendo Gilbert.   
Oz, a quel punto, osò parlare: - Va bene. Puoi farlo - disse deciso, guardando l’altro dritto negli occhi.   
Perplesso, Vincent sollevò un fine sopracciglio. - Davvero? - chiese, premendo leggermente le forbici contro di lui.   
\- Sì - asserì Oz. - Ma prima fammi parlare con Gilbert. Devo spiegare le mie ragioni, poi sono pronto a prendermi la punizione che merito.   
\- Le tue “ragioni”? Non ci sono scuse per un gesto del genere.   
\- Invece sì. Fammi parlare con Gilbert, poi potremo riprendere la nostra discussione da qui. - Mentre diceva così, Oz aveva un po’ di paura, ma sperava che Gilbert potesse mettere una buona parola con il fratello e lasciarlo andare a casa (se non indenne almeno vivo).   
Vincent soppesò la questione e alla fine, incredibilmente, spostò le forbici da Oz e gli fece segno di passare. - Va bene, Oz Vessalius. Ma se Gilbert non vuole parlarti, riprenderemo da dove ci siamo interrotti.   
Oz annuì, ingoiando quasi a vuoto. Avrebbe dovuto denunciarlo alla polizia o far venire il centro di igiene mentale, ma era il fratello di Gilbert…   
\- E se per caso Gilbert dovesse piangere… - Vincent lasciò la frase in sospeso, così che Oz potesse immaginarsi le peggiori cose.   
\- Potrebbe piangere - lo avvertì Oz.  
\- Vedi di fare in modo che non accada - ghignò Vincent, afferrandolo per il polso e trascinandolo fuori dalla stanza.   
Appena varcarono la porta, una giovane donna dalle lunghe ciocche laterali arruffate come i capelli di Gilbert li incrociò nel corridoio. - Ah, Vince - fece lei, sistemandosi gli orecchini. Oz poté riconoscere la voce della donna che gli aveva risposto al citofono.   
\- Vanessa - fece il fratello, come a dire che la ascoltava.   
\- Sto uscendo con Ernest; mamma e papà sono via con Fred e Claude. Tratta bene l’ospite - disse, rivolgendo poi un sorriso a Oz, il quale prontamente le disse di non preoccuparsi. Vincent dunque salutò la sorella e quando sparì oltre le scale, disse al ragazzo: - Ti informo che io, Gil e te siamo ufficialmente soli in casa. - Trattenere un ghigno fu impossibile.   
Oz annuì. Gli andava bene. La fuga dalla finestra era sempre più allettante.   
Vincent continuò a tenerlo per il polso e bussò leggero alla porta di Gilbert prima di aprirla un poco.   
\- Gil, sei sveglio? - domandò, guardando dentro la stanza.   
Un mormorio simile a un sì arrivò alle orecchie di entrambi.   
\- C’è una visita per te.   
\- Non voglio vedere nessuno, Vince - rispose il moro. Aveva la voce bassa e triste; Oz aveva una voglia pazzesca di andare lì e abbracciarlo.   
\- Ma lui ti vuole vedere con una certa insistenza… - disse il fratello biondo, spingendo in camera Oz.   
Il ragazzo guardò subito verso il letto, e vide un bozzolo di coperte, dal quale fluttuava una nuvola bianca dall’inconfondibile odore di sigaretta.   
Non credeva che Gilbert fumasse, non lo aveva mai visto farlo. Guardò sul comodino e vide un posacenere completamente pieno di mozziconi. Doveva aver fumato più di un pacchetto in quell’oretta.   
\- Gilbert… - Oz lo chiamò piano, in pensiero per lui e, a sentire la sua voce, il professore perse un battito e spalancò gli occhi. Incredulo, si alzò a sedere, ancora avvolto dalle coperte, e vide davanti a sé Oz. Gli occhi dorati si spostarono su Vincent.   
\- Perché lui è qui? - domandò Gilbert.   
\- Ha detto che vuole parlarti - rispose il fratello, ma il docente sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a reggere un dibattito con l’alunno.   
\- Accompagnalo fuori. Non voglio parlare con lui - disse triste, tornando a sdraiarsi.   
Vincent ghignò. Immaginava che il fratello avrebbe reagito così.   
Oz però non intendeva andarsene, non prima di aver avvisato Gilbert del casino che era successo.   
\- Gilbert lo so che non voi parlarmi… lo so e lo accetto, ma almeno lascia che ti spieghi… -Nessuna risposta da quel bozzolo di coperte. - Gilbert… - Oz si avvicinò a lui, ma Gilbert, sentendo i passi, andò sulla difensiva.   
\- Vince, accompagnalo fuori. Ora. Non ho il piacere di parlare con lui e non vorrei che questa fosse un’altra scusa per cercare di rubarmi qualche compito.   
Le parole di Gilbert fecero un po’ male a Oz, ma il ragazzo le accettò; dal punto di vista di Gilbert erano giuste. Si fermò e guardò Vincent pregante, non poteva scacciarlo.   
\- Andiamo - disse però il biondo, avvicinandosi per prendere nuovamente Oz con la forza, se necessario.   
Il ragazzo, vista la mala parata, si rivolse a Vincent: - Poiché non vuole parlare con me, ti prego, chiedigli tu due cose da parte mia, poi andrò via con te! - esclamò, guardando in fretta da un fratello all’altro.   
\- E cosa dovrei chiedergli? - domandò divertito Vincent. Aveva ancora le forbici in mano.   
Oz sospirò. Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Gilbert se ora lo odiava, ma non voleva farlo piangere, quindi decise di usare un’altra strada: - Chiedigli, per favore, se domani verrà a scuola.   
La risposta di Gilbert fu che non ci sarebbe andato. Si era accorto che affrontare Oz era molto più difficile del previsto. Allungò un braccio fuori dalle coperte per spegnere il mozzicone nel posacenere, poi tornò a inabissarsi. Era riuscito miracolosamente a farsi una doccia prima e Vanessa gli aveva cambiato le lenzuola. Stava bene lì con il suo pigiama blu. Perché Oz era venuto a strappargli via quell’angolo di paradiso, dove il cuore faceva meno male?   
\- Ok… - sospirò Oz. - L’ultima cosa: chiedigli se ci verrebbe, sapendo che una persona ci ricatta con delle foto compromettenti.   
Vincent ripeté la domanda, bloccandosi poi alla parola “compromettenti”, girandosi verso il ragazzino. Anche Gilbert si tirò nuovamente su dalle coperte, guardando strano Oz. Compreso di aver avuto l’attenzione del docente, Oz prese il cellulare e compose un messaggio, mentre parlava all’uomo. - Se domani Gilbert non viene a scuola e non dice che una certa persona ha preso A, questa persona si arrabbierà e farà vedere a tutta la scuola delle foto…   
\- Che genere di foto? - chiese Vincent, scettico. - E poi chi sarebbe questa persona, tu?   
\- Come ho detto prima, ci sono dentro fino al collo anche io: siamo ricattati da Charlotte Baskerville. Sono foto che ritraggono me e il professor Gilbert Nightray che entriamo in un Love Hotel. Il professore dovrebbe ricordarsi l’evento.   
\- Love Hotel? - domandò Vincent, per poi rimembrare: durante il terzo grado, Gilbert gli aveva raccontato che tempo prima avevano deciso di stare in un Love Hotel fino al mattino per asciugarsi dalla pioggia.   
Gilbert ascoltava in silenzio, incredulo.   
\- Sì, il professore e io tempo fa siam—  
\- Vessalius - lo chiamò il docente, parlando finalmente a lui in maniera diretta. - Quel che dici è vero? - Parte di lui sperava che le parole di Oz fossero vere, l’altra parte, ancora dolorante per quanto scoperto la mattina, si chiudeva in se stessa e non voleva ascoltar ragioni per paura di essere ferito nuovamente.   
Oz annuì e subito si sentì la musichetta che avvertiva dell’avvenuta ricezione di una mail. Sapeva che Lottie era sempre attaccata al cellulare, infatti non aveva dovuto attendere poi molto. Aperta la posta elettronica, Oz guardò il messaggio e si avvicinò al docente, mostrandogli il display del cellulare. A causa della semioscurità della stanza, il professore dovette stringere gli occhi per mettere a fuoco e non essere accecato dalla retroilluminazione.   
C’era un messaggio di Oz: “Lottie, puoi mandarmi le foto via mail? Ho paura che il professore non crederà all’esistenza dei tuoi scatti e non ti possa mettere la A che vuoi”. Seguito da un messaggio di Charlotte: “Certo, Oz caro. Eccoti qui i vostri scatti. A domani! ♥”, seguito da un allegato con le foto delle quali parlava Oz. Gilbert prese il cellulare in mano e fece scorrere il messaggio mediante il touchscreen; erano proprio loro, non c’erano dubbi e il Love Hotel era proprio quello.   
Gilbert sollevò gli occhi chiari e arrossati a quelli di Oz, trovandoli scuri e tristi. - Ora le posso parlare, professor Nightray? - chiese educato e scostante. Non voleva chiamarlo Gilbert, non voleva togliere l’onorifico. Voleva semplicemente essere un alunno che si rivolga a un docente per trovare una soluzione a un problema più grande di loro. Nessun doppio fine, anche se i suoi occhi troppo spesso si posavano sulle labbra del professore.   
Gilbert si stropicciò gli occhi con i palmi delle mani.   
\- Vince, lasciaci soli - disse al fratello, prendendolo in contropiede.   
\- Eh?! Ma… ma… Oz… - balbettò lui, che già pregustava sangue.   
\- Fa’ come ti dico, per favore - disse Gilbert.   
Vincent si ritrovò costretto ad annuire. - Ok, ma aspetterò fuori dalla porta. Oz sa già cosa gli farò se ti sento piangere, Gil - disse determinato, uscendo e chiudendo la porta per lasciare loro un po’ di privacy, anche se stava poggiato con la schiena allo stipite laterale della stessa, volendo ascoltare.   
Quando furono finalmente soli, Oz sospirò. - Grazie, professore.   
\- Siediti - lo invitò l’altro, indicandogli la poltrona, mentre si alzava. Aveva i capelli più indomabili del solito. Prese una mentina e la offrì anche a Oz, poi si sedette su una sedia e concentrò tutta l’attenzione su quel che l’altro aveva da dirgli.   
\- Come fa la signorina Baskerville ad avere quelle foto?   
Il ragazzo gli spiegò tutto da principio, da quando Lottie gli aveva mandato la lettera anonima a quando si era palesata, e infine il suo ultimo ricatto a causa del compito in classe a sorpresa. Non trascurò di sottolineare il fatto che voleva fare tutto da solo per non arrecargli disturbo e perché tutta quella situazione era stato colpa sua che lo aveva trascinato in un Love Hotel. Gil lo ascoltò senza dire nulla, sentendosi una tempesta di emozioni dentro: era felice, perché Oz non lo aveva preso in giro, era arrabbiato con se stesso per non aver creduto in lui, ed era preoccupato per quello che sarebbe successo.   
\- E questo è tutto… - completò Oz, mordendosi le labbra.   
\- Capisco… - fece Gilbert.   
\- Che… che facciamo? - domandò, sperando che Gilbert potesse avere quella soluzione alla quale lui non era arrivato.   
Nightray strinse le mani sulle ginocchia. - Dimmi una cosa…   
\- Uhn?   
\- Quel bacio… quelle parole… me le hai dette per depistarmi dal fatto che mi avessi rubato le soluzioni? Oppure… - domandò timido.   
Oz arrossì, esattamente come l’altro. - No… io… non so esattamente perché l’ho fatto, ma lo volevo fare. E se potessi, lo rifarei anche ora… Mi sono tirato indietro perché ho razionalizzato quel che avevo fatto e mi sono preoccupato per lei quando ho capito che mi corrispondeva. Lottie mi ha già fatto vedere cosa succede a un professore e un alunno che hanno una… relazione.   
Gilbert annuì, imbarazzato.   
\- Io capirò se lei ora non vuole più avere niente a che fare con me. Soprattutto perché siamo in una situazione nera - mormorò il ragazzo.   
\- In realtà se la situazione è peggiorata è solo colpa mia… Oz - disse l’altro, chiamandolo per nome. - Se mi fossi fidato di te e dei tuoi sentimenti, allora non avrei pensato che mi avessi usato e non avrei fatto il compito a sorpresa oggi - sbuffò. - Il tuo distacco mi aveva fatto un po’ male… Quindi capirò io per primo, se non vorrai più vedermi.   
Oz aprì la bocca in una piccola “o”. - No, è colpa mia che non l’ho informata subito. Insieme avremo trovato una soluzione e…   
\- Non c’è soluzione - disse secco Gilbert, zittendo Oz. - Domani parlerò subito con Charlotte e le dirò che in quanto docente non posso accontentarla e le chiederò di non rendere pubbliche le foto. Se non mi ascolterà, allora, quando la notizia arriverà al preside dell’Istituto gli dirò che è stata colpa mia per avertici portato, così…   
Fu il turno di Oz per interrompere il professore: - Cosa?! Così la licenzierà! E quale scuola vorrebbe un professore che porta gli alunni in un albergo a ore?!   
Gilbert non fece una piega: - Lo so. Ma anche se gli dicessi che ci siamo andati per altro mi licenzierebbero ugualmente, sarei una figura scomoda.   
\- Ma… se dicessi che sono stato io a portarla là, in cambio di un voto…   
\- Peggio che mai! Dovresti cambiare scuola e comunque mi licenzierebbero lo stesso. Meglio dire che ti ho portato là io, ricattandoti perché altrimenti ti avrei messo un voto insufficiente. Così ci passerò solo io.   
\- No. - La voce di Oz era ferma e decisa, quasi più adulta. - Non posso permetterti di fare una cosa del genere. So che non puoi fare l’accondiscendente con Lottie, lo so, ma non ti lascerò prendere tutta la colpa dell’accaduto. C’ero anche io lì con te e sono stato io a suggerire di andare là. Lottie, semplicemente, si trovava nel posto giusto al momento giusto per campare di rendita per tutto l’anno scolastico. No, Gilbert. Se dobbiamo cadere, cadiamo in due.   
Gilbert fu colpito da quelle parole forti. Si alzò e si appoggiò al bordo della sua scrivania. - Non posso permetterlo - sostenne.   
\- Tu mi piaci ancora, Gilbert! - esclamò Oz, alzandosi a sua volta.   
L’uomo strizzò gli occhi più volte, poi si girò verso di lui.   
\- Sono io che non ti permetterò di essere licenziato perché scambiavi favori sessuali con dei voti. Per una cosa del genere mi chiederebbero anche di denunciarti, lo sai? E se mio zio volesse intraprendere un’azione legale contro di te? Io ho solo diciotto anni! - Oz era preoccupato. Molto preoccupato. - Quindi o fingiamo che siamo… fidanzati… e siamo andati là per passare un po’ di tempo in privacy, oppure dirò che ti ci ho portato io là in cambio di bei voti. Ti licenzieranno e io dovrò cambiare scuola, ma almeno non passerai guai giuridici.   
Gilbert scosse il capo. - Anche se fingessimo di essere fidanzati, le cose non cambierebbero: ci allontanerebbero l’uno dall’altro, mi sposteranno di scuola, forse mi licenzieranno comunque. - Un sospiro, poi Gilbert continuò: - Oz, non voglio che tu sia coinvolto.   
\- Perché?!   
\- Perché non hai mai smesso di piacermi, e tutt’ora ti vorrei abbracciare… e baciare…   
Dopo qualche secondo di imbarazzante silenzio, Oz ridacchiò.   
\- Alla fine, forse non dovremo _fingere_ di essere fidanzati, ti pare? - chiese, capendo dentro di sé che non c’era soluzione. Lottie non avrebbe avuto la sua A né altre soluzioni dei compiti, e le foto sarebbero diventate pubbliche. Non poteva nemmeno rubarle il cellulare, perché sicuramente non aveva una sola copia delle foto, e non poteva ucciderla: avrebbero passato ancora più guai.   
Game Over, Oz Vessalius.   
   
Gilbert, ormai, capendo che erano in un vicolo cieco, desiderava solo stringersi a lui e chiudere gli occhi. Il suo primo desiderio però fu anticipato da Oz, che, lento e titubante, allacciò le braccia alla sua vita e lo strinse a sé.   
\- Gil…- sussurrò il ragazzo, guardandolo in viso dal basso verso l'alto. Fu come un richiamo. Il giovane uomo fletté il busto e posò le labbra su quelle dell’alunno, il quale chiuse gli occhi subito dopo di lui.   
Presto, però, quel loro bacio non rimase casto: anche la lingua di Oz partecipò, infilandosi nella bocca di Gilbert per accarezzare la compagna. Il moro gemette a quel contatto, cercando di non mostrare la propria inesperienza in quel campo. Gli piaceva come baciava Oz, avrebbe passato l'intero pomeriggio con le labbra incollate alle sue.   
I due respiravano dal naso per non dover interrompere quel loro contatto, e non passò molto che anche le mani si fecero più impavide, iniziando a vagare non troppo lontano da dove già erano: quelle di Oz carezzarono la schiena di Gilbert, e quelle di quest'ultimo si persero tra i fili dorati dei capelli del biondo.   
L'intero corpo desiderava più contatto con quell'altro, ma quando iniziarono a strusciare appena, Gilbert interruppe il bacio, fermando entrambi. - Oz - esalò con il fiato corto; le labbra arrossate spiccavano sull'incarnato chiaro. - Io… Io… Non voglio che la società ci punisca per un qualcosa che non abbiamo fatto - disse, strizzando gli occhi. Oz sospirò e fece per consolarlo, ma il docente continuò: - Se proprio devo essere punito, voglio che sia per qualcosa che ho fatto… se tu vuoi…   
Fu il rossore sbocciato sulle guance di Gil a far intendere pienamente a Oz cosa volesse dire, e anche il biondo arrossì di rimando. - Ah… Credo che sia una buona idea… - Asserì. - Vanessa prima ci ha detto che siamo solo noi tre in casa - disse dolce, rimettendosi in punta di piedi per baciarlo nuovamente, ancora con più passione rispetto a prima, allacciando le braccia al suo collo.   
Il moro ansimò, quando Oz gli infilò una mano sotto la maglietta del pigiama, sfiorandogli la pelle chiara.   
\- Oz… - soffiò, interrompendo il bacio e voltandosi di lato, ma restando connesso al ragazzo da un traslucido filo di saliva.   
\- Gil… - sussurrò lui, iniziando a tirargli su la maglietta, fino a scoprirgli il torace. - Gilbert, mi piaci… Mi piaci tanto… - Sospirò, baciando lento e umido le piccole cicatrici che erano rimaste da quell’incidente con la boccetta d'inchiostro a casa sua. Sentì Gilbert rabbrividire sotto quelle carezze e ne fu contento. Quindi si spostò a un capezzolo del giovane, che leccò appena nella parte centrale leggermente indurita prima di mordicchiarlo e succhiarlo.   
Dalla bocca di Gilbert uscì un fragoroso sospiro, e se la dovette tappare con il palmo della mano. Oz sollevò il viso, sorridendo all’altro. - Ti piace? - gli chiese.   
Un sì fu soffiato dalle labbra del moro e Oz tornò a stuzzicare la sua areola, impegnandosi per farlo lamentare come prima, mentre gli prendeva la mano libera e la portava al proprio didietro, lasciando che si aggrappasse affamata. Voleva dargli tanto piacere, dopo l’imponderabile dolore che era stato costretto a subire.   
Quando entrambi i capezzoli di Gilbert furono arrossati e bagnati, Oz si reputò abbastanza soddisfatto e si strusciò contro il bacino di Gilbert, tappandogli preventivamente la bocca con la propria, in modo da soffocare il gemito che sopraggiunse a sentire le loro dure erezioni sfregarsi insieme dopo quella graditissima stimolazione.   
Con un saltello, Oz saltò addosso a Gilbert, agganciando le cosce al suo bacino e riuscendo così a sfregarsi meglio e baciarlo altrettanto.   
\- Oz… - sospirò ancora il professore, quando finalmente le loro bocche si staccarono.   
\- Portami a letto, Gilbert - fu la pronta risposta di Oz a quel richiamo, facendo battere il cuore del docente ancora più forte. Entrambe le mani aggrappate ai glutei del ragazzo, l’erezione dolorante intrappolata ancora nei pantaloni, e gli occhi incatenati a quelli dell’altro. Ormai era suo.   
\- Sì… - sussurrò, avanzando verso il talamo, catturando nuovamente quelle labbra.   
Facendo attenzione a non sbattere i denti tra loro e a non farsi male, Gilbert giunse al letto e fece sdraiare Oz, per poi stendersi al suo fianco, continuando a baciarlo ancora e ancora. Aveva voglia di lui, di spogliarsi e sentire i loro corpi nudi cercarsi e desiderarsi.   
\- Fammi quello che vuoi, Gilbert… - sussurrò il biondo. - Tutto quello che vuoi. - Era veramente pronto anche a “fare il grande passo”, come gli aveva detto Vincent. Non gli importava di bruciare le tappe: voleva prendere quanto più possibile da Gilbert, prima che potessero venire separati. Infilò una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e ne estrasse la boccetta d’olio, mettendola tra le mani di Gilbert. Un gesto molto eloquente.   
Ma Gilbert, nonostante l’imbarazzo e la gioia nel sentire quelle dolci parole, non voleva arrivare così in fondo. - Io… non posso - mormorò, chiudendo le dita sulla fiala.   
\- Perché sei il mio professore? - pigolò piano Oz. - Prima avevi detto che…   
\- Io non voglio correre…   
\- Abbiamo tempo solo fino a domani - gli fece notare esitante l’altro.   
\- Appunto - affermò Gil, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. - Non sappiamo cosa ci riserverà il futuro o come la prenderanno gli altri. Potesti non rivedermi per molto tempo, a patto che tu voglia rivedermi.   
Oz lo fece stare zitto con quel metodo che piaceva tanto a entrambi. - Che stai dicendo? Tu non smetterai di piacermi solo perché mi allontaneranno da te - disse deciso.   
Erano belli gli occhi verdi di Oz, intrisi di quel sentimento così puro e reale. Gilbert si sentiva così bene che avrebbe potuto piangere dalla gioia in quel momento: era a letto con il ragazzo che gli piaceva ed era pienamente ricambiato. Per uno il cui desiderio nella vita era poter essere importante per qualcuno, quella situazione era l’apoteosi della realizzazione, anche se magari quel “mi piace” si sarebbe potuto trasformare in qualcosa di più solido, più avanti.   
Gilbert lo abbracciò stretto. - Voglio solo conoscerti meglio, prima di fare l’amore con te. Perché… voglio che sia amore, non sesso - sussurrò al suo orecchio (e quelle parole sì che seppero scuotere Oz da capo a piedi, non come la voce di Vincent). - Però… - E quella parola non fu mai così eccitante come in quel momento. - Voglio fare abbastanza per poter ricordare il tuo corpo, quando non sarai qui con me - sussurrò, baciandolo con passione.   
Oz sorrise contro quel bacio e gemette. Se questo era il volere di Gil, allora era perfetto così: quell’uomo voleva solo il bene di entrambi. Gilbert gli piaceva sempre di più dopo ogni secondo che passava.   
Gli piacevano le sue labbra carnose, la sua lingua impacciata, le sue mani timide, il suo corpo caldo e anche il suo…   
\- Gil… - sospirò il ragazzo, quando l’altro scese a baciargli il collo morbido in modo da non lasciargli segni. Poi lo sentì scendere con la bocca, oltre lo sterno, oltre l’ombelico e sganciargli i pantaloni; piano, senza forza né fretta, in modo che potesse fermarlo quando avesse voluto. Ma Oz non lo fermò, anzi, lo aiutò a togliergli i pantaloni e lasciò che Gilbert glieli sfilasse dalle gambe snelle. Si erano già visti con poca roba addosso, ma quella volta era tutto diverso ed eccitante, esattamene come doveva essere.   
Incerto e cauto, Gil baciò piano la biancheria tesa del ragazzo, facendolo boccheggiare. Gli piaceva quel Gilbert un po’ perverso e audace.   
Lo chiamò di nuovo, stendendo un braccio verso di lui e il professore gli prese la mano, stringendola nella sua, in un dolce gesto, per fargli sentire che lui c’era ed era là.   
Silenziosamente, Gilbert si tirò un po’ giù i calzoni, il tanto per mettere allo scoperto la propria erezione e stare un po’ più comodo. Oz lo fissò, voleva vederlo, ma c’era poca luce. Vide solo che Gilbert si stava masturbando un po’, forse per mettere a tacere il doloroso bisogno che provava.   
Oz lo chiamò e allargò le gambe per fargli spazio. Voleva essere provocante, voleva far eccitare Gil. Si sentì un po’ un pervertito a voler fare certe cose, ma si sentiva così bene a farle, solo ed unicamente per lui.   
Il professore si scusò velocemente e tornò a baciare e mordicchiare il membro di Oz da sopra la sottile microfibra nera, pregustandosi le sue forme, finché il ragazzo non si abbassò appena la biancheria, il tanto giusto per far fare capolino all’erezione pulsante. Gil, imbarazzato, leccò la punta scoperta e già bagnata di liquido prostatico, assaporando la tenue essenza di Oz, il quale, avendo tutt’e due le mani occupate, strinse forte i denti per non urlare, temendo che Vincent li sentisse.   
Gilbert continuò a masturbarsi piano, mentre leccava l’organo del ragazzo, ormai del tutto scoperto. Gli occhi erano bassi e non li avrebbe alzati per niente al mondo o sarebbe morto di vergogna. Era la sua prima volta e aveva il terrore di combinare qualche guaio, ma sembrava stesse andando tutto bene, quindi osò di più e accolse lentamente il membro in bocca, pompando con la testa, cercando di prenderlo tutto; a giudicare dagli scatti del bacino del ragazzo e da come muoveva le gambe mentre mugugnava, stava andando bene.   
Un verso di pura goduria uscì dalle labbra di Oz, seguito dal nome di Gilbert. - Abbracciami… - gli sussurrò con il fiatone. Il suo (sì, era _suo_ ) Gil era bravo e avrebbe continuato a farsi stuzzicare fino al climax, ma voleva fare qualcosa per entrambi, ecco perché l’aveva richiamato.   
L’uomo si stese su di lui e lo abbracciò, tenendo la mano stretta alla sua; poi fece per baciarlo, ma il contatto con le loro erezioni fece boccheggiare sonoramente entrambi, soprattutto Gil, che tuffò la testa nel cuscino per soffocare i versi che nascevano dal fondo della sua gola. Oz allacciò le gambe alla sua vita e si strusciò contro di lui, lamentandosi piano. Gilbert faticava a prendere l’iniziativa e muoversi da solo, quindi il biondo puntellò i piedi contro i suoi glutei ancora coperti dai pantaloni (dovevano tenere quanta più roba possibile addosso per cercare di salvare le apparenze in caso rientrasse qualcuno), invitandolo a muoversi, ed ebbe successo. I due si mossero dapprima in maniera caotica, poi trovarono un ritmo ottimo per entrambi. La saliva che aveva lasciato Gilbert aiutava ad avere meno frizione, insieme ai loro liquidi. Il docente dopo un po’ si sentì soffocare dal cuscino e mise la testa di lato, con le labbra attaccate all’orecchio di Oz, dove riverso tutti i suoi sospiri, facendolo eccitare ancora di più.   
\- Gil… - sospirò Oz, sentendosi al limite. - Gil, voglio di più…   
Gilbert rispose dapprima con un verso strozzato, poi soffiò nel suo orecchio: - Sì…   
E l’alunno fece strisciare la mano dalla schiena dell’altro fino ai loro ventri, accarezzandolo per verificare se le sue deduzioni sulla grandezza del partner fossero esatte. A quanto pareva le sue origini non giapponesi al 100% erano d’aiuto sulla media nazionale.   
\- Ci vorrà molto olio, la prima volta… - disse all’orecchio di Gilbert, volendolo stuzzicare apposta per farlo arrossire. Stava adorando quel colore sulle sue guance.   
\- Ah, Oz! - esclamò lui, tremando, imbarazzato per il complimento indiretto.   
\- Gil… - miagolò ancora alle sue orecchie. - Girati, Gilbert. - Era un ordine e all’uomo piacque.   
Si tirò su a fatica da Oz e fece come gli era stato detto, si girò rimanendo sopra di lui e allargando le gambe, in modo da mostrargli tutto di lui.   
Oz si vergognò non poco di quella situazione, ma si sentiva in estasi. Fece in modo che Gilbert abbassasse il bacino e gli leccò il membro, dalla punta alla base per diverse volte, facendolo miagolare di piacere.   
\- Vincent ci sentirà - gli ricordò, succhiandogli poi la punta piacevolmente bagnata.   
Gilbert si lamentò e decise di occupare nuovamente la bocca con il membro di Oz, anche se quella volta era più difficile stare concentrato sul dargli piacere. E fu ancora più difficile quando il ragazzo gli leccò i testicoli e poi la sua lingua continuò a salire lungo il perineo, raggiungendola stretta apertura di Gilbert. Separandogli i glutei, Oz lo fece praticamente sedere sopra il volto, poi lo stuzzicò con la lingua in ogni modo possibile, fino a penetrarlo appena e tornare poi a leccarlo con lappate cariche di saliva. Gilbert intanto gemeva e cercava di non muovere troppo il bacino, ma era un’impresa ardua, al punto che dovette smettere di usare le labbra e sostituirle con la mano destra, mentre la mancina era usata per tapparsi la bocca.   
Fu dopo qualche secondo in cui Oz aveva iniziato a stuzzicare Gilbert usando anche una mano per masturbarlo davanti che il professore raggiunse l’apice del piacere; non fece nemmeno in tempo ad avvisare Oz perché venne copiosamente nella sua mano, macchiandogli anche la camicia. Per non urlare si era morso l’avambraccio sinistro, e, nonostante si stesse sforzando di non perdere il ritmo con il polso destro, si ritrovò sconquassato dal piacere come mai prima d’allora. Dovette aspettare di essersi calmato un po’ prima di riprendere, ma bastò poco perché anche Vessalius arrivasse al proprio climax, tappandosi la bocca con entrambe le mani.   
Gilbert si mise a gattoni, e con le poche forze che gli rimanevano andò a sedersi all’angolo dei piedi del letto, dando le spalle a Oz mentre rifiatava.   
Entrambi avevano goduto come mai avevano provato in vita loro. Da soli non era mai stato così prorompente, nemmeno se si pensavano a vicenda: dal vivo era tutt’altro.   
Oz si riprese velocemente e chiamò l’uomo, che però non rispose. Credendo che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, andò ginocchioni verso di lui e cercò di guardarlo in volto, ma il professore girò il capo altrove; ancora più preoccupato, Oz tentò di rimettersi faccia a faccia con lui, ma notò un florido rossore sulle sue guance e un leggero tremolio alle mani.   
\- Gil, va tutto bene? - chiese, e l’uomo annuì in risposta.   
Tranquillizzato, Oz sorrise teneramente e lo abbracciò da dietro, dandogli un bacio sulla nuca. - Non vergognarti… - gli sussurrò dolce, capendo il problema.   
Gilbert scosse le spalle e pigolò: - Non riesco nemmeno a guardarti in faccia…   
Oz sorrise ancora. Felice di quel momento. - Allora chiudi gli occhi e voltati, Gil.   
L’uomo fece come gli aveva detto il ragazzo e chiuse gli occhi, girandosi poi verso di lui e sentendo subito le labbra posarsi su quelle morbide di Oz, seguito da un abbraccio.   
Il bacio durò a lungo ma non si approfondì: andava benissimo in quel modo, in maniera che si potesse imprimere a fuoco nelle loro menti e nei loro ricordi, perché quello poteva essere il loro ultimo bacio per un lungo, lunghissimo periodo.   
E ora che si erano ritrovati e vissuti con così tanta passione, pensare a un futuro l’uno lontano dall’altro sembrava una tortura.   
\- Gil… non voglio che mi separino da te… - pigolò Oz, aggrappandosi al collo dell’altro e spalmandosi su di lui, ritraendosi subito dopo. Si era dimenticato di avere la camicia sporca.   
Nightray scosse il capo e lo ristrinse a sé, come a dire che non importava. - Ti presterò io una maglia pulita, stavolta - ridacchiò, per poi aggiungere cupo: - Nemmeno io voglio separarmi da te, non voglio che tu diventi solo un dolce ricordo. - E in quel momento le lacrime divennero troppe per tentare di ricacciarle indietro: un misto di felicità per l’essersi trovati e di amarezza perché sapeva che presto glielo avrebbero portato via.   
\- Ti voglio bene, Gilbert - disse deciso Oz, mentre qualche calda e dispettosa lacrima scappava anche dai suoi occhi smeraldini.   
Da fuori la porta, intanto, Vincent sospirava irato. Alla fine non avrebbe potuto uccidere Oz, peccato.   
Però poteva fare un’altra cosa: sapeva il nome della loro ricattatrice e questo, grazie ai social network, gli sarebbe bastato per poterla riconoscere.


	10. Capitolo 10

Vincent poteva anche avere un carattere che classificare come "sano" sarebbe stato un vero e proprio insulto a chi sano lo era per davvero, ma se c'era un punto di forza in esso, quello era senza ombra di dubbio la persuasione.  
Riusciva (almeno in modo temporaneo) a mettere da parte ciò che pensava realmente riguardo qualcosa o qualcuno e persuaderlo di cosa lui voleva o aveva bisogno. Era un'abilità che aveva con successo coltivato negli anni, esercitandosi soprattutto su suo fratello Elliot (che puntualmente cadeva nella sua trappola).  
Contava molto sulla sua sviluppata capacità e non aveva dubbi in merito alla riuscita del suo piano: avrebbe fatto desistere Charlotte Baskerville dal suo losco proposito in maniera definitiva.  
Appurato il fatto che Gilbert non gli avrebbe permesso di trucidare Oz (a parer suo un vero peccato, perché quel ragazzo di così piccola statura gli sembrava la vittima perfetta per i suoi giochi), Vincent abbandonò la postazione di guardia per dirigersi verso la sua camera.  
Una volta entrato, si premurò di chiudere bene la porta; quindi si andò a sedere alla scrivania, davanti al suo computer portatile.  
Accese l'apparecchio, che non impiegò molto a partire. Il desktop comparve ben presto. Si trattava di una foto che ritraeva tutti i fratelli Nightray assieme, scattata qualche anno prima, perché erano tutti un po' più bassi, dai tratti meno adulti e Vincent aveva i capelli un po' meno lunghi. Quest'ultimo era proprio al centro e stringeva tra le braccia Gilbert mentre dall'altro lato Elliot si sforzava di sorridere in modo spontaneo senza però riuscirci molto bene.  
Vanessa (alla destra dei fratellini) pareva tornata bambina grazie al sorriso che illuminava il suo volto. Ernest e Claude (in piedi dall'altro lato) avevano entrambi un'espressione neutrale e sembravano indifferenti alla foto.  
Vincent aveva messo quell’immagine come sfondo del proprio computer non tanto per l'affetto nei confronti della sua famiglia, quanto piuttosto per il morboso attaccamento a Gilbert: quella era la fotografia più recente che aveva assieme al moro.  
Il biondo aprì una scheda Internet e si collegò a Facebook, cercando in esso Charlotte Baskerville.  
La ricerca fu un successo: c'erano diverse decine di Charlotte sul social network, ma una sola di loro era anche "Baskerville".  
Si mise a curiosare nel suo profilo in cerca di una sua foto, che non tardò a materializzarsi, complice il fatto che, a quanto pareva, la ragazza era una gran narcisista ed egocentrica, ed aveva postato tantissime foto che la ritraevano.  
Vincent dovette constatare che era veramente una bella ragazza a dispetto del fatto che stava ricattando suo fratello.  
A giudicare dall'ora riportata sugli ultimi post, doveva essere una gran frequentatrice del social network: aveva scritto tantissime cose e postato numerose foto nell'arco delle ultime due ore e ciò poteva significare che fosse ancora connessa.  
Nightray le inviò la richiesta di amicizia e ottenne risposta positiva pochi istanti più tardi, segno che il suo presentimento si era rivelato fondato. A quel punto il biondo decise di mettersi all'opera e aprì la finestra di chat privata con Charlotte.  
"Ciao" scrisse, sperando che fosse una ragazza piuttosto socievole.  
"Ciao, ci conosciamo?" fu la pronta risposta che comparve sotto la sua.  
Un sorriso trionfante comparve sulle labbra di lui mentre scriveva: "Sono il fratello del professor Nightray".  
"Ah, il tuo cognome mi sembrava familiare" scrisse Lottie "Che cosa vuoi?".  
"Le foto di mio fratello e del suo alunno" replicò Vincent (come se non fosse scontato).  
La chat rimase vuota per qualche istante e il biondo rimase pazientemente in attesa di avere una replica.  
Dopo un po' comparve la risposta di Baskerville: "E perché le vuoi?".  
"Per distruggerle. Non è ovvio?" scrisse in replica Vincent, le dita che fremevano impercettibilmente per il suo desiderio di farsi giustizia da solo su quella ragazzina.  
"Allora no. Pensavo le avresti usate per fare qualcosa di particolare…" rivelò Charlotte e Vincent si immaginò subito e senz'alcuno sforzo d'immaginazione a cosa alludesse con quella frase.  
Doveva passare molto del suo tempo libero pensando a quel genere di cose oppure avere un lato decisamente perverso per parlare così con una persona appena conosciuta su Facebook (neanche di persona), tanto più che le aveva detto che era il fratello di uno dei soggetti che aveva fotografato di nascosto. Così il biondo decise di tentare un approccio diretto: "Che ne dici di uno scambio?".  
La sua giovane interlocutrice temporeggiò un po' prima di scrivere: "Dipende dal tipo di scambio…".  
Vincent soppesò le varie alternative che aveva davanti. Poteva mentirle e proporle un falso scambio, ma così facendo se lei avesse avuto delle copie delle fotografie (com'era ovvio che avesse) avrebbe potuto comunque renderle pubbliche per vendicarsi di lui. Doveva darle qualcosa di abbastanza convincente da impedirle di fare cose che avrebbero potuto nuocere a Gilbert in maniera irreparabile.  
Rifletté ancora per qualche istante sul da farsi; infine i suoi occhi si posarono sull'icon di Charlotte, che la ritraeva in una posa sexy fino al seno. Fu quella stessa immagine a dargli l'idea: "Posso darti delle mie foto…".  
"Io non mi accontento di semplici foto" fu la secca risposta che ricevette dalla ragazza.  
"Delle foto erotiche?" propose allora Vincent, disposto a tutto pur di fare qualcosa di utile per Gilbert.  
"Mh…" scrisse Charlotte, come se stesse conversando con il biondo di persona "Potrebbero andare… se il modello fosse di mio gradimento…".  
"Te ne invio qualcuna di prova" controbatté Nightray prontamente.  
"D'accordo, ma inviamele sul cellulare" accettò Charlotte, allegando alla risposta il suo numero di telefono.  
Lei probabilmente non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse la protezione dei dati personali sui social network, né tantomeno i rischi che avrebbe potuto correre se fosse incappata in qualche malintenzionato; tuttavia, in quel momento la sua sventatezza giocava a vantaggio di Vincent, che si segnò in fretta il numero in rubrica prima di alzarsi e cominciare a spogliarsi.  
Non era la prima volta che si spogliava per una ragazza, ma lo diventava se si considerava che la fanciulla in questione l'avrebbe guardato attraverso uno schermo a molti chilometri di distanza da lui e non dal vivo.  
Non gli risultava esattamente piacevole l'idea; tuttavia, era l'unico modo per salvare Gilbert dall'essere svergognato in pubblico e come motivazione gli era più che sufficiente.  
Posizionò il cellulare sull'angolo del suo comodino impostando l'autoscatto con conto alla rovescia, quindi si affrettò a distendersi completamente nudo sul proprio letto, posizionandosi su un fianco con un braccio piegato a sorreggergli il capo e le gambe abbastanza divaricate perché ciò che c'era in mezzo potesse essere ben visto.  
Accompagnata dal tipico suono di una macchina fotografica e da un bel flash bianco, la foto venne scattata.  
Vincent si protese a vedere come fosse venuta e la giudicò perfetta per una come Charlotte.  
Fece ripartire il conto alla rovescia e si mise in una posizione diversa, supino con i lunghi capelli sparpagliati sul copriletto e sul viso l'espressione più provocante che gli riuscì fare.  
Quest'ultima foto non venne bene tanto quanto la prima a causa della posizione quasi parallela rispetto al punto di scatto, però era comunque accettabile.  
Stava iniziando a divertirsi, ma dovette fermarsi: non aveva tempo da perdere.  
Inviò le sue foto in allegato a una mail diretta a Charlotte ed attese risposta mentre cominciava a rivestirsi. Aveva appena avuto il tempo per indossare le mutande che udì la suoneria delle mail partire a volume alto dall'apparecchio.  
Il biondo afferrò l'oggetto e sbloccò lo schermo, aprendo il nuovo messaggio, che recitava: "Perché non cambiamo tipo di scambio? Voglio darti le fotografie di persona!".  
Quel "di persona" unito alla prima frase fecero presagire a Vincent di aver fatto colpo sulla piccola ricattatrice. Dopo pochi secondi ricevette un'altra mail che diceva: "Puoi venire a prendermi domattina davanti a scuola?".  
"D'accordo, ma voglio le foto" rispose Vincent.  
"Le avrai dopo che ci saremo divertiti" gli promise Charlotte.  
Fu l'inequivocabile conferma delle sue intenzioni e il biondo non trovò niente in contrario a esse: da quanto aveva potuto vedere su Facebook era una ragazza di bella presenza.  
"Allora ci vediamo domani mattina" scrisse in ultimo, chiudendo così lo scambio di messaggi.

\- Vincent, perché sei voluto venire con me?  
Gilbert osservava il fratello minore con curiosità, dato l'abbigliamento elegante che indossava, così poco indicato per andare in un posto come una scuola pubblica.  
Aveva evitato di porgli quella domanda finché erano a casa perché non voleva che i fratelli sospettassero qualcosa di quanto accaduto la notte avanti, ma adesso che erano da soli potevano parlare liberamente.  
\- Devo incontrare una persona - fu la replica piuttosto criptica del biondo che venne accompagnata da uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi accondiscendenti.  
Gilbert subito pensò a Oz e al pericolo che aveva corso la sera prima sfidandolo.  
Per fortuna, quando se ne era andato dalla sua stanza a notte fonda per tornare a casa e non far insospettire suo zio e sua sorella, avevano scoperto con sommo sollievo di entrambi che Vincent se ne era andato.  
Il moro sperava solo che lui avesse dimenticato le sue confidenze e che non fosse in cerca di vendetta.  
\- Mica hai intenzione di venire dentro la scuola? Non ti farebbero entrare… - insistette, ansioso di scoprire quali fossero i suoi propositi.  
Oltre a non volere che si accanisse contro Oz, non lo voleva neppure presente nei dintorni dell'istituto una volta che avesse negato il voto fasullo a Lottie e lei avesse detto a tutti della relazione con il suo alunno.  
Non era preparato né a essere licenziato né tantomeno alla perdita della sua dignità agli occhi di centinaia di ragazzi e, perché no, anche a quelli di tutta la città (sarebbe stato strano se la notizia non fosse divenuta di dominio pubblico nel giro di pochissimi giorni).  
Avrebbe dovuto cambiare città e forse addirittura nome per riuscire a trovare un altro impiego, ma non voleva coinvolgere la sua famiglia in alcun modo.  
\- Lo so, non preoccuparti: io mi fermo davanti al cancello - gli assicurò Vincent allegro.  
Gilbert non capiva perché fosse così sereno quando sapeva perfettamente in che situazione si trovava, ma tutto sommato non poteva pretendere che suo fratello condividesse la tragedia ormai imminente.  
Non si dissero altro per tutto il tragitto, immersi com'erano ciascuno nei propri pensieri.  
Davanti a scuola si separarono e Gilbert si preparò ad andare incontro al proprio destino con dignità. Vincent, invece, si sistemò di fianco al cancello appoggiandosi di schiena contro il muretto, dove poteva essere visto da tutti gli alunni che si apprestavano a entrare e che non si peritarono di rivolgergli occhiate incuriosite.  
Solo dopo diversi minuti d'attesa si sentì chiamare da una divertita voce femminile: - Vincent Nightray? Come sei elegante…  
Il biondo sollevò gli occhi dalle proprie scarpe per guardare la giovane che gli stava davanti: Lottie era veramente una bella ragazza, proprio come si vedeva dalle foto che aveva pubblicato su Facebook.  
Per di più, la tutina di latex che si era messa le metteva molto in risalto le curve del corpo, già per loro natura pronunciate. Sembrava pronta per andare a esibirsi in uno strip club.  
\- Sei molto più bella che in fotografia - si complimentò Nightray, squadrandola da capo a piedi.  
\- Adulatore - rispose lei con un gesto lezioso - Comunque, sbrighiamoci ad andarcene da qui. Non voglio che qualche professore mi veda - soggiunse, afferrando il biondo per un polso e conducendolo via lungo il marciapiede in gran fretta.  
\- D'accordo, andiamo dove vuoi… - la lasciò fare Vincent, deciso più che mai ad accontentarla per poter ottenere ciò che gli interessava.

***

Le prime due ore di lezione passarono in fretta, troppo in fretta per Gilbert.  
Camminò come un condannato verso il patibolo, dirigendosi verso la classe del suo Oz. Suo. Non era abituato ad avere un fidanzato e si disse che non avrebbe dovuto abituarsi troppo, dato che presto si sarebbero dovuti separare.  
Sospirando, girò l’angolo e vide che Oz lo aspettava fuori dalla porta dell’aula, chiusa. Fu inutile cercare di non arrossire, dopo quello che avevano fatto la sera prima; e doveva anche stare attento a non pensarci troppo, volendo evitare a tutti i costi che il suo corpo potesse dare chiari segni di apprezzamento.  
\- Professore… - soffiò il ragazzo, facendo un movimento, come un piccolo passetto verso di lui, ma poi ripensandoci e stando al proprio posto. Anche lui arrossì appena. Chi si poteva immaginare che un tipo così riservato e vergognoso come Gilbert avesse potuto fare quelle porcate a letto? E poi come gemeva estasiato… era un tipetto molto più corale di come potesse sembrare.  
\- Perché sei fuori, Vessalius? - domandò Gilbert, sperando di riuscire a trattenersi dal rifugiarsi tra le sue braccia. Doveva essere forte.  
\- Charlotte non c’è - disse il ragazzo, cercando di mantenere la sua maschera di inespressività.  
Gilbert allargò un po’ gli occhi. - In che senso?  
\- È assente oggi - disse Oz telegrafico, abbozzando un sorriso. - Abbiamo un altro giorno da passare insieme - gli disse a voce bassa, aprendo poi la porta e tornando in aula.  
Gilbert sospirò, incredulo e sollevato. Il suo destino sembrava non avere scelto proprio quel giorno per compiersi. Sapeva bene che stava solo ritardando l’inevitabile, ma era meglio così: in questo modo magari sarebbe riuscito a stare un po’ di più con Oz, a costo di stare peggio una volta allontanati.

***

La classe quel giorno fu stranamente tranquilla, grazie al professor Barma che aveva un compito l’ora dopo e Gilbert aveva magnanimamente lasciato le sue ore ai ragazzi per ripassare. Non aveva proprio voglia di combattere contro di loro.  
Oz stava interrogando Alice, ma ogni tanto un’occhiata lesta incrociava quella del docente, ed entrambi tornavano velocemente a fare quello che avevano interrotto.  
Il comportamento non passò inosservato ad Alice. - Che succede? - domandò lei, facendo scorrere gli occhi viola dall’amico al professore e viceversa.  
\- Te lo dico domani - promise il giovane.  
\- Domani? È la festa del silenzio oggi? - domandò la ragazza, non capendo perché l’amico dovesse attendere tanto per dirle qualcosa.  
\- No… poi ti spiegherò… - borbottò il giovane. Non voleva nascondere qualcosa all’amica ma non voleva nemmeno che si intromettesse: erano già abbastanza incasinati per conto loro, l’arrivo di una terza persona in questa storia si sarebbe potuto rivelare fatale. Inoltre sembrava che ad Alice non piacesse il professor Gilbert.  
Oz sospirò e riprese a interrogare in storia la ragazza, ma a un certo punto il cellulare gli vibrò in tasca. Fregandosene dell’ordinamento scolastico, lo prese e lesse il messaggio che gli era appena arrivato, sbiancando all’istante:  
“Oz caro, dimentica la questione delle foto, della A e delle soluzioni dei compiti di giapponese: i vostri scatti compromettenti non sono più in mio possesso e, credimi, ne sono felice. Fate quello che volete e buon divertimento”.  
E il mittente era Lottie.  
Sconvolto, si alzò in piedi, facendo cadere a terra il libro che reggeva in grembo.  
\- Oz, che hai? - gli chiese la ragazza, perplessa.  
Gilbert, a causa del rumore, si voltò, ancora, verso Oz, il quale lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati, il colore completamente assente dal volto e un forte tremore alle mani.  
\- Vessalius? - fece Gilbert, alzandosi a sua volta.  
Anche altri compagni si erano voltati verso di lui.  
\- Io… - fece il giovane, completamente spaesato. Rilesse il messaggio, incredulo, pensando di aver letto male.  
“I vostri scatti compromettenti non sono più in mio possesso e, credimi, ne sono felice”.  
“NON sono più in mio possesso”.  
“NON”.  
\- Po—posso uscire? - balbettò. Solo l’adrenalina che era entrata in circolo gli stava impedendo di svenire.  
Nightray capì che c’era qualcosa che non andava e gli fece cenno di sì, e mentre il biondo lasciava l’aula i suoi occhi verdi lo guardarono con uno sguardo penetrante. Doveva assolutamente parlargli. Ora.  
\- Oz, aspetta! - fece Alice, alzandosi. - Vuoi che ti accompagni? - chiese.  
Il ragazzo negò con il capo e chiuse la porta a scorrimento, ben deciso ad andare in bagno, sciacquarsi la faccia e rileggere il messaggio unicamente per assicurarsi che fosse ancora là. Ancora non ci credeva.  
Fece solo qualche passo, che la porta si riaprì e si sentì chiamare: - Vessalius! - Felice che Gilbert lo avesse seguito, si girò e lo attese. - Che succede? - chiese l’uomo, preoccupato.  
\- Dobbiamo parlare - disse Oz, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso.  
Gilbert sbatté più volte le palpebre, non capendo perché il ragazzo avesse arricciato il labbro. - Va bene. Qui? - chiese solo, volendo sapere al più presto l’accaduto.  
Alla toilette sarebbe stato il massimo per la privacy, ma avendo assegnati due bagni diversi c’era l’alto rischio che qualcuno li beccasse. Un’aula vuota sarebbe stata più utile, ma Oz non sapeva sa ce ne fossero. L’aula degli insegnanti men che mai. C’era però il piano D.  
\- Puoi chiedere al Preside il doppione delle chiavi del club di Lettura? - chiese Oz, con linguaggio più confidenziale. Avrebbe dovuto accettare la copia che Leo gli aveva offerto tempo prima e farsi un doppione.  
Gilbert annuì. Poteva.  
\- Ok, allora, ci vediamo là - disse il giovane, andando verso i bagni. Gli dispiaceva far attendere Gilbert, ma non voleva dirglielo lì nel corridoio con il rischio che qualcuno li sentisse, così gli diede il proprio cellulare, dove c’era ancora il messaggio di Charlotte in bella vista.  
Non vide l’espressione del professore, sentì solo un verso di sorpresa e questo lo bastò per sorridere ancora di più.

***

Lottie, intanto, si stava baciando focosamente con Vincent sotto le coperte del grande e soffice letto a due piazze del Love Hotel vicino alla scuola. Si separò con uno schiocco bagnato dalle labbra del ragazzo, sorridendo.  
\- Chi se lo sarebbe mai aspettato che quello sfigato del professor Nightray avesse un fratellino così figo? - chiese retorica, gemendo poi per le labbra di Vincent che si stavano occupando del suo collo. Aveva rinunciato con molto piacere alle foto e al suo futuro anno scolastico senza dover toccare un solo libro di Giapponese.  
\- Sii gentile. È mio fratello - le ricordò Vincent, soffiandole nell’orecchio, lasciando che le mani scorressero sul petto della ragazza, saziandosi delle sue forme.  
\- Ahn, sì… - fece Lottie, un po’ alla risposta vocale di Vincent e un po’ per la stimolazione.  
Era già la seconda volta che lo facevano ed entrambi erano rimasti più che soddisfatti delle performance l’uno dell’altro, al punto che probabilmente sarebbero rimasti lì ancora per un po’.  
Vincent pensò che sacrificarsi per Gilbert non era mai stato così stuzzicante.

***

Ben presto, i due si ritrovarono davanti alla sede del club di lettura.  
Appena Gilbert arrivò con il doppione delle chiavi, aprì la porta e fece entrare prima Oz, poi la fece scorrere alle loro spalle e ci si appoggiò di schiena. Vessalius non attese oltre e abbracciò l’altro per la vita, felice.  
\- Qualcuno potrebbe… - fece Gilbert, con le mani che fremevano per stringersi a Oz.  
\- E chi? A quest’ora sono tutti a lezione, anche noi dovremmo esserci, quindi non abbiamo molto tempo - gli fece notare Oz, sollevando gli occhi al suo viso.  
Gilbert annuì a disagio, stringendolo per le spalle. - Il messaggio… era di Charlotte Baskerville?  
\- Esatto - annuì Oz. - A quanto pare deve aver trovato un giocattolino più divertente di noi… Ne sai qualcosa? - chiese, alzandosi in punta di piedi.  
Gilbert scosse il capo. - Niente… - sospirò.  
Lui non sapeva del “sacrificio” del fratello, né se lo poteva immaginare. Lo avrebbe saputo solo dopo, quando a casa ne avrebbe parlato con Vincent e allora avrebbe fatto due più due.  
\- Mi dispiace per chi è capitato tra le sue grinfie… però… sono contento - sorrise Oz, sollevandosi ancora di più per raggiungere le labbra di Gilbert, il quale però si scostò.  
\- A—Aspetta… - soffiò. - E se non fosse vero? E se fosse uno scherzo? - domandò il docente, incerto.  
Oz scosse il capo. - Non avrebbe motivo di farlo, e poi… ora ho voglia di baciarti, Gilbert.  
L’altro non fece in tempo a parlare che il biondo lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia e lo tirò giù alla sua altezza, baciandolo con passione. Gilbert sospirò nella sua bocca, arrossendo a dismisura per la lingua del ragazzo che già cercava disperatamente la sua.  
Si stavano baciando a scuola. Ora sì che Gilbert si sentiva trasgressivo.  
Quando il bacio terminò, entrambi erano rossi in volto e con un’espressione serena.  
\- Ora… se non facciamo cose azzardate nessuno lo verrà a sapere e potremo continuare a… frequentarci? - domandò Gilbert incerto.  
Oz gli baciò una guancia. - Sì, Gil - sorrise. - Magari organizzandoci meglio per non farci scoprire… Sei ancora il mio professore fino alla fine dell’anno scolastico.  
Gilbert annuì. - Vedi di non farti bocciare o sarà un problema.  
Oz ghignò e allacciò le braccia al collo del professore. Oh, sì che era felice. Così felice che avrebbe voluto tornare in aula saltellando. - Non preoccuparti.  
\- Ti… voglio bene, Oz… - pigolò piano il più grande, carezzandogli i capelli biondi e vedendo la gioia nei suoi occhi. Ieri non glielo aveva detto. Non voleva dire cose troppo grandi, sapendo cosa sarebbe successo l’indomani.  
\- Oh, Gil… - sussurrò l’altro. - Stasera… ti va di venire da me? Zio Oscar e Ada non ci sono… Dobbiamo festeggiare…  
Gilbert arrossì. - Ma… ma…  
\- Cos’è, non mi vuoi? - fece Oz, tremendamente malizioso. - Eppure ieri sembrava che ti piacesse mentre ti lec—  
\- HO SENTITO ABBASTANZA! - Di colpo, una terza voce si unì alla loro discussione, facendoli sobbalzare e facendo prendere loro un colpo. Dovevano aver perso dieci anni di vita ciascuno e non erano più certi del buon funzionamento delle loro coronarie.  
Si girarono verso una poltrona e videro che da dietro di essa spuntava Elliot, con i capelli un po’ spettinati, senza giacca dell’uniforme e con la camicia mezzo aperta, e subito dopo anche Leo spuntava fuori dal loro rifugio, afferrandolo per la manica.  
\- Elliot - lo chiamò, facendogli capire che, come al solito, aveva agito d’impulso.  
\- Elliot… - sussurrò Gilbert, sul bordo di una sincope.  
\- Elliot! - squittì Oz. Questa volta era toccata Elliot fare la parte del guardone.  
Il ragazzo, sentendosi circondato, arrossì appena, ma non si scompose. - Perché non siete a lezione? - chiese irato.  
L’amico si affrettò a mettersi a posto la camicia dentro i pantaloni dalla cintura aperta, sperando che lo schienale della poltrona lo nascondesse almeno in parte. Anche lui aveva i capelli scompigliati, anche se avendoli lunghi si notava di più.  
\- Potrei farti la stessa domanda! - esclamò Oz, rispondendogli per le rime.  
\- Manca il professore Glen! - rispose piccato Elliot.  
I due si guardarono in cagnesco, sapendo di aver fatto entrambi qualcosa che non andava fatto in quelle mura.  
Leo cercò di far da paciere, ma non riuscì nemmeno a mettersi tra i due, che Elliot continuò: - Gilbert! - abbaiò, prendendosela con il fratello, che sapeva essere di polso debole. - Mi spieghi cos’è questa storia?! - esclamò, e venne punito per la sua linguaccia da un libro sulla nuca dalla parte della rilegatura.  
\- Elliot - borbottò Leo. - Non dirmi che non lo avevi per lo meno intuito…  
Gil ringraziò l’intervento del “cognato”.  
\- No che non lo avevo capito! - ringhiò lui, prendendosi un’altra volta la rilegatura del libro in testa, stavolta sulla fronte.  
Gilbert non ci mise molto, invece, a capire che lui e Oz erano entrati proprio mentre Elliot e Leo erano intenti ad amoreggiare e pensando che fosse il Preside in persona si erano nascosti velocemente dietro la poltrona.  
Avrebbe voluto sprofondare: essere visto in atteggiamenti intimi con il suo fidanzato, che sembrava parecchio infastidito.  
\- Elliot! - sbottò nuovamente, facendo girare l’interessato. - Come lo sono stato io, anche tu starai zitto, vero? - chiese serissimo.  
Elliot fece un’espressione contrariata. - Tsk! Certo che starò zitto… Ma lui - dito inquisitore verso Gilbert - è mio fratello! E mi fa orrore pensarlo mentre fa certe cose!  
Oz, seppur contento che con loro due il segreto sarebbe stato al sicuro, era un po’ geloso e abbracciò il professore. - Ma tu non devi pensarlo che fa certe cose - disse, tirando Gil verso di sé e baciandolo davanti ai due spettatori. Ci teneva a marcare bene il suo territorio e a far vedere loro quando andasse pazzo per Gilbert.  
Proprio in quel momento, sentirono la porta scorrevole aprirsi e Alice comparve sulla soglia.  
\- Oz! Allora eri qui! Ti ho cercato… praticamente… ovunque… - la voce le si faceva man mano più fioca a ogni parola, mentre vedeva il professore e l’amico uniti da un bacio a stampo.  
Non disse più nulla, limitandosi a strabuzzare gli occhi.  
Il biondo, invece, si separò da Gilbert (portandosi appresso perfino un imbarazzantissimo filo di saliva) e inghiottì a vuoto.  
\- Ciao… Alice… - ridacchiò, pulendosi il mento con il dorso della mano.  
La ragazza, dopo essersi guardata intorno, entrò e chiuse la porta sbattendola. - Oz… ricordo bene o c’era una cosa che dovevi dirmi? - chiese con sguardo torvo.  
Se verso Elliot era andato in modalità “attacco”, questa volta Oz preferì la modalità “difesa” e usò Gil come scudo, mettendosi dietro di lui, sfruttandone l’altezza. Temeva davvero l’amica.  
\- Alice! Posso spiegare! - fece Vessalius, portando le mani avanti.  
\- Da quanto va avanti questa storia? Vergognati, Oz! Non mi hai detto nulla! Ora capisco come avevi fatto ad avere le soluzioni del compito!  
Oz iniziò a farfugliare qualcosa, mentre lui e Gilbert si allontanavano indietro a ogni passo che Alice faceva verso di lui.  
\- Soluzioni dei compiti? - si chiesero ad alta voce Elliot e Leo.  
Solo allora Alice li notò e spalancò la bocca, notando come le loro uniformi fossero disordinate.  
\- Oz! Ma è una cosa a quattro?! - esclamò sorpresa. - Ma… avevi promesso che mi avresti raccontato la tua prima volta!  
Gilbert a quella frase divenne così rosso che i presenti temettero che gli potesse esplodere la testa. Si girò verso Oz, cercando di articolare il suo pensiero. - Anche… anche tu sei… sei… sei ver—  
Quel “anche” fece andare completamente nel pallone il biondo. Quindi era il primo “anche” per Gilbert?  
Con le guance in fiamme, Oz annuì e per poco a Gilbert non uscì del sangue dal naso.  
Ci pensò Alice a smuovere la situazione, strappando l’amico al fidanzato e bloccandolo a terra con il poco peso del suo corpo. - Oz! Esigo una spiegazione dettagliata. Ora! - esclamò, scrollandolo vigorosamente per le spalle. Quasi temeva che qualcuno si fosse momentaneamente appropriato del suo corpo a causa della grottesca situazione della quale era stata testimone.  
Fu in quel momento che Vessalius decise che da quel momento in poi i suoi appuntamenti con Gilbert sarebbero stati in posti inaccessibili, segretissimi e nascosti. Sempre se Alice lo avesse perdonato per avergli taciuto la sua disavventura con Charlotte.

Forse la vita di Oz era diventata più movimentata e “difficile”, però da quel giorno in poi andare all’Istituto Pandora sarebbe stato molto più divertente, con nuovi amici, nessun segreto con la sua migliore amica e un fidanzato disposto a rischiare il tutto per tutto con lui. 

_Fine  
Fiamma Drakon & XShade-Shinra_


End file.
